The Dark Angel
by Sparx18
Summary: Hermione Granger was once known as the brightest witch of her age. What happens when an abusive father and lonliness get the best of her? It leads her straight into the arms of her enemy. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Freedom

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Some of the content can be brutal, so this is just a warning to anyone who cant handle blood or swearing. This story is based off of the novels by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Slave

"Get off the floor you bitch!" Screamed Hermione's father.

"Try and fight me back with your so called magic! O yes, that's right! I have your wand!" Mr. Granger kicked his only daughter in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. He smelled like alcohol again, which made Hermione's stomach churn. Ever since her mom moved out, her father had been drinking heavily, and beating her constantly.

"It's your fault your mother moved away whore! I am ashamed to even call you my daughter!" Mr. Granger pulled Hermione by her hair and dragged her across the room so that she was in the corner. He slapped her hard across the face, causing her to spit blood on the floor.

He continued to kick her in the ribs, causing them to snap like tree branches, and when he finally picked her up by her one arm, she resembled that of a rag doll that went through a paper shredder.

"Now next time I get home bitch," He screamed. "I want my dinner ready and on the table! Do you understand me?!"

"yyyeess" Hermione managed to choke out between sobs.

Mr. Granger kicked her in the arm one last time, and then slammed the door behind him, leaving a broken Hermione on the floor for the fifth night in a row. Ever since her mom left, Hermione was receiving beatings on a daily basis. Her wand was taken from her in her sleep, and her father confiscated all of her letters from her friends, and forced her to stay indoors at all times.

When the pain subsided a bit, she managed to crawl on her hands and knees to the bathroom, and started the hot water in the tub. She looked at herself in her full length mirror in her purple bathroom, and saw a girl she didn't even know. No one would have guessed that this was Hermione Granger. Her appearance resembled a one of a boxer, or a street fighter. Cuts and bruises covered practically every inch of her once creamy skin, and her figure was much too thin, due to the lack of food she was given by her drunken father.

To top everything off, Hermione, couldn't even change her appearance with magic. She still had a little skelegrow that she borrowed from Madam Pomfrey in 4th year. She took this potion often, because her father was breaking bones faster then she could heal them. Hermione reached up on the bathroom counter, and retrieved the potion. She drank a teaspoon, and waited for the angry sensation of pain to subside. She ran hot water in her bathtub, and managed to lift herself into it.

She let the calm water wash over her, and clear all of the blood away. School was not far off. "Just a few more weeks, and I will be free forever." Hermione whispered. She began to sob again, and rested her head in her hands. She missed Harry and Ron, and she missed school and the old life she once knew before her mother abandoned her. Hermione hated her mother for what she had done to her. She left her with her twisted father who got pleasure out of causing pain. Hermione closed her eyes, and imagined a life that was good.

"_I would have parents who loved me and who were proud to call me their daughter." _She thought. Hermione lay in the tub for a long time, crying and washing her wounds. She had dark bruises all over her skin, and her rib cage was visible. She lifted her body from the tub, and pulled a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her frail body. Crawling back into her room, she tried to be as quiet as possible.

Her father was most likely passed out by now, but she was never sure, and would not risk him coming into her room again and beating her. She needed rest so badly. Hermione crawled onto her bed, and took out some gauze from the nightstand table. She wrapped it around her waist, and arms, to help the cuts stop bleeding. She reached for her CD player and headphones, and listened to her favorite song by Coldplay.

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are_

I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Aww let's go back to the start

Runnin' in circles[sounds like Comin' our tails, Heads on the science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start

I was just guessin', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart

Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart 

Tell me you love me, Come back to haunt me, Oh when I rush to the start

Runnin' in circles[sounds like Chasin' our tails, Comin' back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Aww It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm goin' back to the start 

Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo   
Ahhooooooooooooooooo  
Ahhooooooooooooooooo

As Hermione listened to the lyrics, she imagined someone coming to rescue her from her father, and taking her away to a good life. But even she knew that it would never happen, and she could never escape from this life she knew. School was starting in a week, and Hermione had no clue how she would beg her dad to let her go. She just knew that Hogwarts is where she belonged, and that she would do anything to get there, even make friends with a Malfoy. Hermione chuckled at the thought, and drifted off into a sleep full of nightmares and the sick laugh of her father.

---------------------------------

"Mr. Malfoy sir," Squeaked a tiny house elf.

"Sir, Quimmy was told to wake master up." The house elf went over to Draco's king sized bed, and started pulling on the covers to try and get his attention. Draco just snored louder.

"Sir," Quimmy said a little louder. Quimmy opened the large green drapes, revealing a bright sun. Draco began to stir.

"Damn, put that light out! Have you no respect for my beauty sleep?!" Draco asked grumpily.

"Sir, Quimmy was just doing what Malfoy Senior commanded. Master commanded Quimmy to wake up Draco sire." The house elf was shaking from head to toe.

"Fuck my father and his stupid wake up times." Draco said as he stormed out of his bedroom and slammed his bathroom door.

Draco stepped into the black marble shower, and let the hot water run over his well toned body that he grew into from many hours of quiddich practice. The Malfoy's had always been well known for their accomplishments, and it was never accepted to fail. Draco knew this well from the many beatings he had received from his father for letting the mud blood Granger score higher then him in school, or for letting the bloody boy-who-will-not-die beat him in quiddich.

His body had several scars from times when he was very careless, or just didn't care to follow the rules. He hated his father, and the whole Malfoy name, but he was forced to live up to the expectations for his inheritance, which he would receive when he graduated from Hogwarts. The sum of money was very large, and would be able to support him for the rest of his life if he wanted. He just had to bear his father for one more year, then he would be free of him forever.

The only thing stopping Draco from forgetting his family fully was his mother. He loved his mother with all his heart, and was planning on getting her out of the grasp of Lucius as soon as he graduated. Draco jumped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He reached in the cabinet for his hair gel that made his hair so famous. Putting on enough to make his hair look like it had a wax layer on it, he combed it back to the sides.

He searched through his closet for the perfect outfit. He decided to wear a black polo shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Gazing at his reflection on last time, his eyes drifted to the table beside his bed. He saw a note addressed to him from his father.

"_Draco, meet me in the study in five minutes…do not keep me waiting."_

He dropped the note and began running down five flights of stairs and down many hallways. He knew how unpleased his father was if he was late, and if Lucius had bad news, being late would not help the situation. He approached his fathers study door, and catching his breath, knocked five times.

"Enter." A low voice said.

Draco pushed his way into the study, and saw his father behind a large oak desk in the middle of a vast library with many green couches. His father did not gaze up at him from a letter Draco saw in his hands. He merely stood, and started walking towards Draco.

"Son, I have just received a letter from Hogwarts concerning you." Lucius spat.

"_Oh no." _Draco thought to himself. _"I am gonna get it."_ Draco waited for his father to continue.

"It appears that you have been made Head Boy this year." Lucius looked at Draco with a blank expression. Draco stood in shock at what his father had just said. He was expecting terrible news, and a very close relationship with his father's fist.

"I am very pleased Draco, don't disappoint me. You may leave." Lucius started walking towards his desk, giving Draco the time to walk out of the study quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"_Thank god_." Draco thought as he let out a breath he forgot he was holding. He turned on his heel and walked quickly across the castle and into the gardens. He sat down by his favorite fountain, and relaxed, taking in the smell of flowers and honey. "_Wonder who the Head Girl is this year…prolly that good for nothing mud blood Granger."_ Draco thought. Truth to be told, Draco didn't really hate her, in fact he didn't even dislike her, but of coarse he would never let her know that. Draco actually admired her for how smart she was, but he would never let a soul hear him say that, for then his reputation as a bad boy would be ruined forever. School didn't seem so far away, and all of his school supplies had been delivered to his house last week. Hogwarts was his playground, and he was eager to go back and uphold his title as the Slytherin Prince.

-------------------------------------------

"Wake up and make me breakfast whore!" Hermione shot upwards in her bed, and realized that her father was standing beside it screaming at her. She quickly jumped out of bed and tried to avoid getting hurt more by doing what he said. She put on her slippers, and ran past him, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she began taking out ingredients to make an omelet. She sliced peppers, onions, and scrambled it all together with eggs and cheese within minutes. She filled her fathers coffee mug just in time for him to come into the kitchen and sit down at the bar stool.

"You were actually smart this morning bitch!" Her father spat at her while he shoved omelet in his mouth. "You may have some toast for your good behavior, but just one piece." Hermione did as she was told, and took out a piece of bread, sticking it in the toaster, and spreading it with butter. She ate it within seconds. The thought of Hogwarts came to her mind, and she was dying to ask one question to her father. _"Its now or never" _She thought.

"Dad, um…I was uh…wondering uh…if um…maybe..um…well you see.." Hermione's father interrupted her.

"Spit it out bitch, I haven't got all day to listen to your ugly voice." Hermione became more frightened then ever to ask, but she knew what she had to do. She pulled out some of her Gryffindor spirit, and started talking.

"Dad, I would very much like to go back to Hogwarts this year, and I was wondering if I could return." Hermione was shaking from head to toe, and her father had stopped eating and was now looking at her with malice in his eyes.

"I had thought you would want to go back to the freak school, but if I don't let you go then they will think something has happened to you, and we wouldn't want them to find out anything about our family now would we Hermione?" He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice, and looked like he was ready to jump on Hermione.

"Nnnnoo father." Hermione managed to say. She was feeling a sense of relief and happiness all at once, but she did not show it on her face, because then her father would surely change his mind and not let her go.

"I um, need my wand back then.." Hermione said in barely a whisper. That sent her father over the edge, and she regretted it after it had left her lips.

"You will not get that cursed piece of shit back until you are boarding the train back!" He slapped Hermione across the face then added.

"How dare you ask for such things witch. Have my dinner on the table by the time I get home from work or you'll be sorry!" He roared before ramming all of his dishes onto the floor, causing them to break.

"And clean this up!" He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut, locking her into the house.

Hermione rubbed her now swollen cheek, and began cleaning up the broken glass on the floor. "Just three more days." She said to herself. "Then I will be free." A single tear ran down her cheek and hit a piece of broken glass she was holding. Hermione decided to start on dinner for her father. She had no magic, and the meals he preferred always had to be home made and they took several hours just to prepare, then several more to cook. She decided on caesar salad, onion soup, roasted lamb, potatoes, and broccoli. For dessert she had chosen to make chocolate cream pie, knowing that it would put him in a better mood so she might get hurt less later. She quickly set to work on making dinner, while her thoughts were invaded by Hogwarts, and how she would finally be able to live the life she once remembered.

------------------------------------------------------

"Draco! How could you possibly miss the snitch five times in a row!?!" Lucius screamed.

"Your coach tells me that your effort has been lacking severely. I did not build a brand new quiddich field on our property so you could play poorly now did I?!" Lucius' wand was now inches away from Draco's face.

"I am very sorry father, it will not happen again." This was the correct response to always give when being yelled at. Truth to be told, Draco was not trying his best, but he was not playing in an actual game, so to him, it was just having fun.

"If you are going to beat Gryffindor this year in the quiddich cup, then you need discipline. I have told you this many times Draco. I think your lesson would be best learned on the field, so you are going to spend these last few days from sun up to sun down on that field catching that snitch!" His wand was now pushing into his ribcage, and was starting to hurt quite a bit.

"And if you still do not improve on your practice, then I will make you improve in the only language I know." Lucius glared at Draco, making him squirm in his seat. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father." Draco said while looking directly into his fathers eyes.

"Good, now go to your room, and get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow, and we wouldn't want you slacking off now would we?"

Draco just stared at his father. He was ashamed to even call him a father. Lucius never acted like anything more then a slave driver. Draco stood up, and exited his father's large study. He got to his room, and started taking off his sweaty clothes from hours of quiddich practice. Why couldn't his father just see that Draco did not want to play quiddich 24-7. He wanted it to be a sport that he enjoyed for fun.

He went into his large marble bathroom, and jumped into a swimming pool sized bathtub, already full of hot water and bubbles. It was very similar to the bathes they had at Hogwarts, but his was a little larger. He let his muscles relax in the calm water, and thought about his life. It had not always been this bad. His father used to be a kind, and affectionate man. It all changed when Lord Voldemort came into power. Lucius decided that it was a good choice, and joined his ranks as a death eater. Draco was also expected to join upon graduating Hogwarts.

The truth of the matter is that Draco never wanted to become a death eater. He didn't even like death eaters. They were foul, and killed innocent people. Everything they stood for was darkness, and Draco desperately longed for the light. He did not like his fathers view on muggle verses pureblood. Draco could care less about all of that. Some of the greatest wizards he knew of were mud-…..muggle-borns. He corrected himself.

Draco sat in the bath for a long time, until he resembled that of a prune. He got out and dressed himself in silk green boxers. His clock read that it was 11:00 PM. He slipped under his covers, and drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed of the cutest laugh he had ever heard.

---------------------------------------------------

It was today! Hermione couldn't believe it. Today was the day that she would finally go back to Hogwarts, and be free of her father for a long time. She would have shrunken all of her belongings to fit in her trunk better, but since she would not get to have her wand until they got to the train station, she had to pack the old fashioned way.

By the time she was done packing everything she ever owned, (for she knew she would never want to come back) it was already 9:00 AM. The train would be leaving in two hours, leaving just enough time to drive there. Hermione lugged her trunk down the stairs and put it into the trunk of her father's car. She ran back inside and quickly made him a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with toast. She had just finished making the food when he sat down at his usual seat and started eating.

"Let's go." He said without even looking at her. She didn't care. Nothing could possibly ruin her day.

Her father got into the car, and she followed on the passenger side. He started the engine and they made their way down to the train station. She listened to her favorite cd on her cd player, and got lost in the lyrics.

One hour into the car ride, Hermione's batteries ran out on her headphones, making the car filled with an eerie silence, which drove her mad. When they finally arrived, Hermione was more then happy to get out of the car and hear the noise of train whistles and engines. She retrieved her bag from the trunk of the car, and started rolling it along.

Her dad pulled her into a hallway in the train station that was private from anyone seeing. Hermione knew what he wanted.

"Dad….may I um…may I" Her sentenced was stopped by his hand crashing into her cheek. He pushed her into the wall and kneed her in the ribs, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Shut up you whore!" His face was now inches from hers. "Now you are going to come straight home any break you have. You will not stay at that school when I say you can't. Do not disobey me. If you even try anything I will write to your precious head master and tell him to send you home. Do you understand?" His eyes had shown no love, only hate.

"Yes." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. He grabbed her by her arm and threw her into the wall opposite the one she was just leaning on. She hit her arm against the wall and heard a sickening snap. Her scream was muffled by his hand. He stood up, kicked her, and threw her wand at her feet. He then did what she had been waiting for all summer. He walked away.

Hermione picked herself off the floor very slowly. She knew that if she stayed there any longer she would miss her train. Her arm was burning like crazy, so she levitated her bag along side her, hoping that no muggles would notice. She could not stop crying, and when she finally crossed the barrier, and saw the Hogwarts express, she was glad that everyone was already on the train. No one could see her like this.

She put her bag in one of the side cars, and headed onto the train. She found an empty compartment, and sat down, holding her arm with the other, and letting her tears fall freely. She realized that she needed help, but she could not tell anyone how she had gotten these wounds or her father would send her home. She had no choice but to bear it.

-----------------------------------

Draco was making his rounds on the train, something the heads were responsible for. He did not meet the head girl in the compartment, which turned out to be Granger after all. He knew this from seeing her name inscribed in the cushion in the compartment. She was no where in sight, and he figured that she was off with that pothead and weasel. Just the thought of them made him sick.

He was making his way down the aisle of the compartments, when he heard someone sobbing like crazy in the one compartment he was passing. He saw the perfect opportunity to hurt the person more by telling them to get a life, so he looked in, and what he saw shocked and changed him forever…

------------------------------------

Please review, thanks. Sorry the chapter was so long, but the next one wont be, I promise. This is my first fanfiction actually, so sorry about any wrong spellings.


	2. Chapter 2:The Secret

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been crazy and I have barely had any time to write. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy Chapter two!

Chapter 2: The Secret

_Re cap of the last chapter:_

_Draco was making his rounds on the train, something the heads were responsible for. He did not meet the head girl in the compartment, which turned out to be Granger after all. He knew this from seeing her name inscribed in the cushion in the compartment. She was no where in sight, and he figured that she was off with that pothead and weasel. Just the thought of them made him sick. _

_He was making his way down the aisle of the compartments, when he heard someone sobbing like crazy in the one compartment he was passing. He saw the perfect opportunity to hurt the person more by telling them to get a life, so he looked in, and what he saw shocked and changed him forever…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Hermione sat in an empty compartment, to hurt and abused to do anything about it. Her arm was throbbing, and the tears would not stop cascading down her red cheeks. She wanted to find Harry and Ron, and jump into their arms so that they would know who did this to her, and somehow save her from her evil father. She knew however, that no one could ever know. This was her burden to bear.

She felt like someone was there with her, and she turned her head to find the last person in the world she wanted to see. _"Oh no!no!no!"_ She thought to herself. It was Malfoy, the evil ferret from hell who would make all situations worse. Hermione continued to sob uncontrollably, not caring anymore that the one person she never wanted to see her cry was witnessing her at her weakest.

"Whats wrong Granger…didn't take you for the crying type." She wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. He usually was full of foul remarks that would make her feel like nothing more then what everybody thought she was…a mud blood.

Hermione just hugged her knees to her chest, making sure that her whole body was hidden from him, or covered by clothing. She could let no one know that she was hurt, especially Malfoy.

"Go away!" was all she managed to choke out between sobs. She was surprised and very alarmed however, when he stepped into her compartment, shut the door behind him, and drew the shades, so that no one could see in. She became even more afraid, because she had heard what Malfoy was capable of. She was never one to believe rumors before, but she had heard that he raped Pansy on more then one occasion.

"Granger," His voice was not what she was expecting, it was almost…nice. "are you alright?" She could not believe this…_ "o no, I am passed out in an alley somewhere, I knew it! A Malfoy could never be this…caring, could he?"_

"Why would you care anything about me Malfoy, you only care about one thing, and that would be yourself." She said this with such hostility, but he knew that she was not sincere by the look in her eyes.

--------------------------

If someone would have told Draco Malfoy that he would be in Grangers train compartment asking her if she was ok a year ago, he would have told that person to get their head checked. Surprisingly however, he found himself sitting across from the blubbering girl asking her if she was alright. He felt something drop into the pit of his stomach, the moment he saw her sitting there looking like she had just been attacked by Voldemort himself.

He wanted to do something about it, wanted to make her stop crying, wanted to hold her in his ar….wait a minute, maybe that was a little far he thought. She was after all his enemy. But he felt something strong pulling her to him, like an attraction that he couldn't resist. This thought scared him to death. Snapping back into reality, he replied in a calm tone.

"That may be true Granger, but right now, I don't think it is me who needs the attention." His voice was so sweet and reassuring. "You look like you were hit by a bus Granger, what happened to you?"

Before she could answer or do anything however, he saw her eyes roll back, and she would have fallen off her seat, but he caught her just in time. This was more serious then he thought. He laid her on the floor, and her shirt came up a little bit, revealing bruises and scars that she never intended for anyone to see.

"Bloody hell." He said. These scars reminded him of things his father had done to him. He had never wanted anyone to feel that amount of pain ever again. He swore to himself a list of obsanities. He wanted to hurt the person that did this to her, and he surprised himself greatly when he learned that it was because he actually…cared.

He pulled out his wand, and began saying a list of spells he knew in order to try and help the wounds a bit. Most of the bruises on her stomach had vanished, but the scars he could do nothing about. She was wearing a light jacket, and he decided that he needed to pull it off to examine her arms. He lifted her up with his wand, and discarded the jacket on the seat. He saw that her arms were battered and one of them was broken. He was no healer, but he knew how to fix a broken bone with a spell that he had learned from home.

"_Reginitine"_ He said, as he watched the arm heal itself. He looked down at her face, realizing it was paler then usual. It made her look almost dead. There was a huge bruise across her cheek, and he ran his fingers over it. _"Who could have done something like this to someone as kind and caring as her."_ He never thought that he would be thinking that, but surprisingly, he did think she was kind and caring.

He also felt something else, but he could not put his finger on it. This feeling was strange and new to him. He looked down at Grangers body and realized that she was very thin. Too thin if you asked him. Her hair was slightly more curly, and less frizzy, and her lips, looked as soft as pillows.

He stayed kneeled over her, and finally took her head into his lap, and sat with her there for a long time. She finally began to stir after a while. He knew that she wouldn't give him answers, but he needed to know. It was the least she could do for him saving her.

Her eyes shot open abruptly, revealing the chocolate caramel orbs that lie within. Her eyes made Draco want to melt…he quickly got out of his daydream, and came back to reality.

-----------------------------

She remembered being in a compartment, and crying, and feeling a stabbing pain in her arm. Everything went black. Her head was spinning like crazy, and she felt like she was going to be sick. The floor felt like it was moving, and it was then that she realized she was on a train…to Hogwarts…with MALFOY! Hermione's eyes shot open, and she looked up to see a pair a grey eyes staring back at her. The look was almost…worry.

She wanted to sit up, and get as far away from him as possible, but two strong arms held her firmly in place.

"Let me go Malfoy!" She yelled, but the more she struggled, the harder he held her down.

"God Granger, I saved your ass and now this is how you repay me, I wouldn't like to see how you treat your friends." He had his classic smirk on his face, and Hermione just wanted to run away from him.

"Malfoy please let me go." She had to revert to begging if she ever wanted to get anywhere with him.

"Granger you just passed out, I think you need to rest for a while." His eyes told her that he knew more then he let on. That was when she realized that she was no longer wearing her jacket. _"No! What if he saw! What am I going to tell him?"_ A million things were rushing into her brain all at once, which made her dizzy once again. She regained composure, and then casually slipped out of his arms and onto the floor. Her body ached so badly, and she was sure that her bruises were still there. She tried to get up onto the seat, but her body would not allow her to move just yet. Malfoy was right, she did need to rest. It was a good thing that there was another 10 hours on the train ride.

She sat on the floor, noticing that Malfoy was staring at her like she had just swallowed an elephant. What had happened when she was passed out? Why was he so edgy? These were answers she would just have to find out. He spoke before she did however.

"So tell me Granger, why were you crying?" He acted as if he didn't know she was hurt, which was a good thing. She couldn't deal with telling him her father hit her. She could never tell anyone.

"That would be none of your business." She said. She looked everywhere but at his face, trying to avoid his piercing grey eyes that seemed to look right through her.

"Gee Granger… I saved your life, and this is how you repay me, by treating me like crap! I know that your fucking arm was broken, and you looked like you had just battled the dark lord. Now tell me what the fuck is going on!" Hermione thought he looked like he was about to pounce on her, and she was reminded of her father. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears sprung in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. This is not how going back to school was supposed to be.

Malfoy just stared at her like she had a disease of some sort. He stood up, as if ready to leave the compartment.

"Thank you." Said Hermione, stopping him short. " Thank you for what you did Malfoy. I just…cant tell anyone ok? You showed me kindness, and your supposed to hate me. I appreciate what you did for me, but please Malfoy, don't tell anyone." Hermione spoke in the softest voice, making Draco let out a long sigh.

"Granger, I have no clue what happened to you, nor do I want to know. Why should I care about something as insignificant as a mud blood. I was just saving you because if I didn't, people might think that I did it to you." His words were so harsh, and made Hermione's heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She had actually believed that he was being nice…little did she know that he was just upset that she wouldn't tell him.

"Get away from me Malfoy!" She spat. "I have had enough of your ugly ferret face."

"Like I would want to stay here and endanger getting mud blood germs." With that he slid open the compartment and stepped out. He stopped however outside the door. "We have head duties to get to Granger…I suggest you start."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" She honestly had no clue what he was talking about. Head Girl? She knew nothing of becoming head girl. Then it hit her. Her father had taken all of her mail, so she never found out anything from school.

"Granger, don't you dare tell me that you didn't know you were head girl. They sent a letter home to your parents, which I am sure had a little party around their prized straight A student." Hermione became enraged.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents!" She said while standing straight up and attempting to shove Malfoy. Her arms were still very weak however, so it was more like falling into him. He caught her however, and stood her upright. Hermione was now bawling, and sat down on one of the benches. She saw Draco's feet shifting from side to side.

"The heads compartment is at the end of the train, you may go and wait there to rest. I can cover your duties for today." The kindness in his voice was shocking, and she just sat there crying, not bothering to say anything. He eventually continued on his way down the hall, not daring to look back.

Hermione just sat there…to weak to do anything about anything. She wanted to sleep. Her body felt like it was ready to break down. She realized that she needed to get to the heads compartment, so she stood, wobbling slowly, and exited the compartment. She walked down the tiny hallway, not bothering to look into any compartments. She finally reached the end of the train.

There was a small door labeled "Heads". It was wooden, and unlike the other compartments, no one could see into it. She turned the handle, and entered the room. It was slightly bigger then all the other compartments, and more luxurious. There was a tiny food and beverage table with all sorts of things on it, but Hermione just wanted to rest before her body collapsed. She spotted a red and gold seat at one side, and a green and silver seat opposite from it.

There was a not attached to her seat from professor McGonagall. It read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Congratulations for making head girl this year. I am especially proud of your achievements. This room as you may have noticed, is different then all of the other compartments. If you tap your seat three times with your wand, it turns into a bed that you can relax in until we get to the school. This year will be filled with many privileges for both you and the Head Boy. You will be planning a dance together for the seventh years, and are responsible for patrolling the corridors after curfew. I expect that you will do well this year. Please remember to enjoy your last year with us at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione was exhausted. She set the letter on the floor, and tapped the seat three times, revealing a small, but cozy bed. Taking off her shoes, she wrapped herself up in the covers, and rested her head on one of the many fluffy pillows, as she drifted off into a nightmarish sleep.

------------------------------------------

He was patrolling the corridors that she was supposed to patrol, doing all of these nice things for a girl who he barely knew, and saving her life when she never even asked him to. Draco didn't know what was wrong with him. He never did anything nice for someone else…especially a mud blood. But seeing her there on the floor lifeless made something in his body hurt, and he wanted to give her everything just to see her smile again.

He didn't know what was going on. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone. It was almost like he…liked her or something. This was screwing up his plans to try and ruin her life.

"Hey you." He said to a student who was in the corridor. " Get back to your compartment before I dock house points. We still have three more hours until we arrive, and I wont have you poking around the train and getting into trouble." The first year looked frightened. He quickly scurried off to a spare compartment and slammed the door shut. Draco was starting to like being Head Boy.

His patrolling was over, but he didn't want to go back to the head compartment. Granger would most likely be there, and he didn't want to argue anymore. Why had she had a broken arm and all of those bloody bruises? His curiosity was getting to him, and he couldn't stand not knowing. Who would hurt a girl like that? It wasn't right that the know-it-all Gryffindor was crying and showing weakness. He had never seen Granger back down before, and he was determined to find out why she had changed so much.

He headed down the hallway, but stopped short when he heard Potter and Weasley talking in hushed tones. He leaned in a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"So you haven't heard from Hermione all summer Ron?" Harry said.

"No mate, I even wrote to her because she hadn't said a word to me all summer. I never got a response Harry." Ron sounded concerned which made Draco want to gag.

"Is she on the train do you think?" Harry said.

"I dunno, but if she is, she has some explaining to do. I am really worried about her." Ron said in a caring voice.

"We will look for her when we get to school, if she isn't there, I am going to talk to Dumbledore." Harry glanced at Ron with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Do you think she still likes me Harry? I have been away from her all summer, but I just cant think of anyone else but her. I want to ask her, but I'm always so bloody nervous around her." Harry looked barely interested, for he had been hearing about this all summer at the Borough.

Something tightened in Draco's chest when he heard the Weasel tell Pothead that he loved Hermione. He wanted to punch the little redhead until he bled. "_why am I feeling this way."_ He thought. He didn't like Granger, so why was he getting…dare he say…jealous.

He continued walking to the end of the corridor when he heard the most annoying voice in the entire world. "Drakie Poo!" Pansy squealed. " Drakie, why didn't you talk to me all summer. I missed you sooo much." She flung herself into Draco's chest, and he tried to push her away, but she just clung tighter to him.

"Don't try and run from me baby, I know your father pushed you too hard this summer, which is why I think you need some…relaxation." She moved a hand down to his crotch and grabbed on. Draco just shoved her off. She started to cry a little.

"Parkinson, I told you to stay the hell away from me! Go and fuck someone else, because we are over for the millionth time!" Draco didn't mean to be so cruel, but she needed to understand that she was the last girl in the world that he wanted.

"Fine Drakie! But don't come crying to me when you miss me in your bed!" With that, she stormed off down the corridor, and slammed shut a compartment.

Draco let out a long sigh, and continued down the hallway towards the heads compartment, where he was sure he would take a long nap. He opened the door, and was surprised to see Granger in a bed tossing and turning. She was sweaty and crying out things like "don't hurt me" or "ill be good." Draco's heart went out to her. He felt this strange sensation to take her into his arms and wash all of he fears away. He slapped himself out of this day dream however.

He went over to his own seat and tapped it three times with his wand. I turned into a silver and green bed, and he sat on the edge, staring at the tossing girl in the bed across from him. He wanted to know what happened to the little witch that made her so weak. He reached over to her shoulder, and shook it lightly. Nothing happened, and she did not stir from her sleep.

"Granger." He said softly. Her eyes began to open a crack, and she let out a long moan.

"I will make you breakfast in five minutes dad, just let me sleep please." This statement shocked Draco, and he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Granger, you are on the Hogwarts Express, and disturbing my quiet time. If you don't mind, could you stop tossing and turning so much. It's very distracting." He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but he didn't know what else to say.

She shot upright on her bed, and looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I happen to have a right to be here, seeing as I am head boy." He pointed to his golden badge on his robes.

"oh…" She said looking very distant.

"Bad dream?" Draco said.

"Why should you care?" She said with more hostility then she intended.

"I don't Granger, I was just telling you to pipe down because I couldn't sleep with all that noise you were making." He laid back onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs. He was smirking again.

"I am allowed to do whatever I want Malfoy. It is my compartment too. By the way, how many hours do we have left on the train.?"

"I believe we have two more hours left on this god forsaken train." He then sat up straight again and looked deep into her eyes.

--------------------------------------------

He was staring at her, looking right through her. Right at her weak spot, and she felt so exposed.

"What do you want" Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"I want to know who hurt you." He looked sincere, which scared Hermione. She could never tell anyone, and she did not trust Malfoy. He could just turn around and hurt her. So she lied.

"I was rushing to get to the train, and I fell down the stairs of the station." She was looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Like hell you were Granger, you don't get bruises like that from falling down the stairs! You don't not talk to your friends all summer then come back here hurt for no reason whatsoever!" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"How did you know I didn't talk to my friends all summer Malfoy?" She looked like she wanted answers, and was not going anywhere until they were answered.

"I just figured, because you weren't sitting with them, and you were crying…I put two and two together. It wasn't that hard." She looked satisfied, so he let out a long breath.

"oh" Was all she managed to say.

"Granger, who really did this to you?" But she never got to answer, for then an announcement came on the intercom.

"_All students please change into your robes, for we will be arriving in an hour to Hogwarts."_

Hermione stood up, and reached overhead for her clothes. They weren't there. She realized that she left them in her trunk. She pulled out her wand and said "Accio school robes." She then opened the window, and her robes flew in and folded into a neat pile on the bed.

Hermione glanced at Draco. She was waiting for him to leave so she could change. He didn't move, instead, he began pulling off his own clothes.

"Excuse me! What do you think your doing!" Hermione turned a bright shade of red as she watched him get down to his boxers.

"I believe that I am changing into my school robes. I would suggest you do the same." He gave her his million dollar smirk, then started putting on his pants.

"How dare you suggest that I would do such a thing." Hermione looked appaled.

"God Granger, I was only kidding. Don't worry, I wont look."

Hermione didn't know what to do, she had no where else to change but in the bathroom, and that was all the way at the other end of the train. There was also most likely a line of other students waiting to get in. She had no choice. She slowly took off her pants, and baggy top. She set them in a neat pile on the bed. She then began putting on her robes.

Draco couldn't help but take a small look. Her figure was much too thin, and he saw her bones through her skin. Her body was covered in bruises even after he healed most of them. He saw that her back had scars all over it, and her spine was showing. He felt his heart melt for her, but he turned away quickly, red faced.

Hermione could sense he was looking at her. What would she do? She couldn't hide anything anymore. She knew he saw the bruises, but what shocked her was that he said nothing. He just turned away and kept on getting dressed. When they were both fully clothed, the seats reappeared, and they sat down, avoiding each other's gaze. Hermione closed her eyes, and rested for a while, and Draco just stared off into space, both just content with being there.

The train was starting to slow down. Hermione gazed out the window, and saw Hogwarts castle standing tall against the beautiful sunset. She was finally home. She actually let out a small smile, but didn't care, because at that moment, she couldn't be happier.

Draco saw her smiling, and actually smiled a bit himself. Her smile was so beautiful, and her hair was shining in the setting sun, making it look like honey. He didn't know what to say or do. The train came to a stop, and both started to stand up and leave the compartment. They both went for the door handle at once, and Draco ended up with his hand over Hermione's. Both turned a bright shade of crimson, and pulled their hands back like they had touched an electric fence.

Hermione reached for the handle, turned it, and exited the compartment without saying another word to Malfoy. She was too embarrassed and tired to think about anything tonight. She just wanted to go to her dorm and sleep. _"It's a shame I have to go to that damn feast."_ She thought. She wanted to see Harry and Ron, but was not in the mood to answer a million questions she was sure they would ask.

Draco was in a daze. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He shouldn't be feeling this way about anyone…I mean it was just a crush right? It couldn't be more then a crush. She was a mud blood, and it was unacceptable for it to be anything more then a crush. He would never tell anyone that he actually liked they little Gryffindor.

Draco stepped off the train and was met by a swarm of students all rushing to different carriages. He spotted Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaize waiting by one of the carriages. He knew that they were waiting for him, so he walked over and stepped inside, saying hello to his fellow Slytherin's.

Hermione decided that she did not have to talk to Harry or Ron until the last minute possible. She looked for an empty carriage, but was upset when she did not find one. She then felt two strong arms around her waist that pulled her into one of the carriages. When she entered, she was met by a furious Ron and a concerned looking Harry. She had a lot of explaining to do that she just wasn't ready for…

"uhhh…hi Ron, Harry." She said with evident distress on her face. "I bet your wondering why I haven't spoken to you all summer aren't you?" Both boys just nodded their head with their arms crossed over their chests. This was going to be harder then Hermione thought.

-------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked the second chapter. I will be sure to update really soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3:The Unexpected

I know I promised chapter three a little sooner then it came. I'm sorry it took so long. No more delay, here ya go.

Chapter 3: The Unexpected.

Hermione just sat in the carriage, staring at the two frustrated boys. She could never tell them the truth. No one would believe her anyway. So she made up a believable lie.

"ok guys, well you see…I got home, and my parents decided to send me off to this thing called muggle summer camp. I wasn't allowed to write anyone, and I just got home two days ago. I am really very sorry I didn't write. I didn't mean to scare you, and I hope you both will forgive me." She was waiting for them to not believe her story, to blow up in her face for lying, but surprisingly, she saw both of their faces lighten, and the angry scowls disappeared.

"We forgive you Hermione, but we were both very worried about you." Harry said.

"Yea, we thought one of Voldemorts cronies kidnapped you or something." Ron added.

"I can take care of myself." She said, even though that wasn't the whole truth either.

Ron and Harry started talking to her about their summer vacations at the borough. They played quiddich everyday, and went to see Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch one day. They told Hermione that he had gotten a new animal called a Grandle. It was like a dragon, but it read people's thoughts and looked into people's pasts. Hermione read about them somewhere before. Grandle's could become great and loyal companions to one person of their choosing. Any person would be lucky to get one, seeing as they were very rare.

Hermione let her mind go on about Grandle's, while Harry and Ron went back to discussing quiddich like they always did. She wished that she had more girlfriends to talk to. Her body was still aching like crazy, and she just wanted to sleep. Just then the carriages stopped at the front of the castle, and students started filing into the huge school.

Harry and Ron stood beside her as they walked into Hogwarts. It was almost like they were afraid she would disappear again. It was quite annoying. The sky in the great hall was bewitched to look like stars and the bright moon. Hermione looked around the vast room. She felt someone staring at her, and looked to her left only to find that it was Malfoy. He was gazing straight at her, but his eyes were unreadable. He wouldn't look away from her, and she started getting very nervous.

Harry and Ron led her to the table and sat down on either side of her. The new first years came in, and were sorted into the new houses. Dumbledore waved his hands and the tables filled with food. Hermione looked at all of it and suddenly became nauseous. She couldn't eat one thing. Going without food for so long made her not want to eat it at all. So she just sat there, playing with her hands the whole time.

"errmione…arree hooo gonna eeettt tat?" Said Ron stuffing his face.

"Ron I cannot understand what you say with your mouth full." Even though Hermione did understand what he said. She just didn't want to explain anything yet.

"I said, aren't you going to eat that?" Ron added smartly.

"No, im not very hungry, that's all." Hermione continued playing with her hands, wishing that she could just get out of there and fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

He saw her from across the room. She looked so beautiful staring up at the night sky. Her hair fell in her face, and she pushed it back with two fingers behind her ear. This drove Draco mad with desire. She sat down at the table, and he noticed that she looked very pale. When the feast started, she didn't touch one thing. This made Draco feel something…it was almost like worry.

Dumbledore then stood up, and the plates disappeared. He then spoke.

"Welcome all students to Hogwarts for another year. I am pleased to announce that the head boy for this year is Draco Malfoy." Cheers arrupted from the Slytherin table. "And our head girl is Hermione Granger." Gryffindor cheered louder then Slytherin. "The heads are to remain after the feast for duties. The Forbidden forest is as always, off limits to all students, and Hagrid our gamekeeper wants to warn students not to go too near his hut until further notice. Thank you." He then started dismissing students by table.

He saw Pothead and Weasel pat Hermione on the shoulder then exit the great hall. He and Hermione were the only two students still there. They both stood at once, and walked over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, Draco and Hermione, congratulations on becoming heads this year. I have some news. We have decided that this year you both will share a common room and restroom. You will of coarse have separate dormitories, but I am expecting the best behavior from both of you." He said this with a twinkle in his eyes. "There is a ball for seventh years that you both will be planning, and you will both have to walk the corridors at night to make sure that all students are in their rooms. I will now take you to your common room, unless you have any questions?" Draco and Hermione shook their heads no, and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.

They went down many long corridors. It seemed to take them over five minutes to come to their destination. At the end of a long hallway, there was a portrait of a stunning woman dressed in black, holding a flower in her hand. Dumbledore turned to Draco and Hermione and said,

"Well here we are. This is Amelia." He said pointing towards the painting. "You both may choose a password together. Patrolling starts tomorrow night. I am sure you both want to rest from your long journey." He was looking at Hermione very closely as he said this. Draco turned to look at her as well. She was ghostly pale. He new she couldn't stand much longer. Dumbledore added a 'sweet dreams', and left the two standing by the painting.

Draco turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows. "So…what do you think the password should be?" He said.

Hermione looked like she was going to fall over. "I don't care." She said shakily.

"Angel." He said. The door swung open, and he let Hermione in first. He was met by a spacious common room that had black leather couches, golden rugs, and a huge fireplace. There was a small kitchen off to one side, and a staircase that probably led to their rooms. There was another door in the room, which he assumed was the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a toilet, two sinks, a shower, and a giant swimming pool size bathtub with many spikets used for bubbles. He exited the bathroom, but no sooner, saw Granger run in and pushed the door mostly closed. He heard her empty her stomach in the toilet, and he almost felt bad for her. He peeked his head in the door, and saw her bent over on the floor, not moving. He ran over to her and saw that she was not conscious. She was most likely exhausted from her day. She needed rest.

Draco then did what no one would ever expect him to do. He picked her up in his arms, and started walking towards her room. He couldn't get in the door, and then he realized that she had a password on it.

"O great Granger. Now what am I supposed to do?" She didn't stir in his arms. He had no idea what he could do with her. He started walking towards his door, then whispered 'honey' as the password. He entered his large room, and brought Hermione over to his green and silver canopy bed. He laid her on the right side of the king sized bed, and removed her shoes and jacket. He brought the large covers over her, and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

'What the hell am I doing' he thought. 'Granger is in my bed for god sakes. I mean, its not so bad, but what happens when she wakes up?' Draco had no idea what he was going to do. She looked deathly pale. He touched his hand to her forehead, and she was running a fever. He needed to do something fast or she was going to get worse. He then decided what to do.

Draco wrote a letter on a piece of parchment to Madam Pomfrey. He told her that Hermione had a nasty fever, and to come soon. He sent the letter through his favorite owl, and waited by the window for a response. Five minutes later, he received an owl back.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Do not move Hermione from where she is now. I am bringing a fever remedy that should help, but I need you to let me into your common room. I am on my way, the sooner I get there, the better. _

_Mediwitch Madam Pomfrey_

Draco ran down to the common room door, and opened it to reveal an annoyed looking Madam Pomfrey.

"It took you long enough." She said as she stormed past him into the common room. "Where is she?" She said with worry in her eyes.

Draco led her to his room, and opened the door to reveal a sick looking Hermione. The Mediwitch went to her side and started muttering spells and sending healing potions down her throat. She told Draco to wait outside, which he was more then happy to do. He went down to the common room, and sat on the couch. It was starting to get very boring, so he went over to the fridge, and found it to be empty. He used a spell that he knew to fill the fridge with all of his favorite food. He took out a small piece of cheesecake, and started to indulge in the heavenly treat.

Madam Pomfrey came down the stairs minutes later muttering something under her breath. She turned to Draco abruptly and started yelling.

"What on earth happened to that girl. My goodness, I examined her, and she seems to be worse off then I thought. She had a fever, broken ribs, bruising, and internal bleeding! Now tell me what you have done to her!" Draco had never seen her this angry at any student before.

"I didn't do anything to her! I found her on the bloody bathroom floor passed out! I brought her to MY room, and set her on MY bed! Why would you think that I bloody did this to her if I was the one who bloody saved her!" Draco was furious. He had never addressed a teacher like that before. It was preposterous that she would even suggest it was him that did it.

"Mr. Malfoy, lower your voice at once to me, or you shall receive detention! I did not mean to blame you son, but this kind of damage is very rare at Hogwarts. She needs a lot of rest, and I will come by to see her tomorrow. Classes only start in a couple of days, so you can watch over her until then. I must go now and alert the headmaster of her condition." With that said, she exited the dorm, and walked quickly down the hall.

Draco just stood there in shock. He had no clue what to do now. There was a very sick girl in his bed! He was so confused, and decided that the right thing to do would be to go and see her. He climbed the stairs, and entered his room. Hermione was fast asleep, but looked better then before. She was not as pale, and her fever had gone away.

Draco was very tired himself. He just wanted to sleep, but his bed was occupied by the one girl that he was supposed to hate. He then made up his mind. He changed into his green boxer shorts, and climbed in beside the Gryffindor beauty. He tried to stay as far away from her as possible. He buried himself in mounds of covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep quickly.

Draco heard a piercing scream. He shot upwards in the bed, and looked at the source of this scream. He was ready for a death eater attack or someone breaking in, but as he looked around, he saw that the scream had come from someone sleeping beside him. He then remembered who it was…Granger. It was still very dark, and he leaned in close to her to see what was wrong. Her eyes were shut, but she was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was most likely a bad dream, he thought. Then he heard her cry out.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" She started crying and shaking furiously. Draco didn't know what to do. He had experienced many bad dreams himself about his father. He knew what it was like to have nightmares. It was like hell that was inescapable. But what she said is what shocked Draco the most. She was dreaming about someone hurting her. It all started to make sense. She was hurt so badly on the train from someone, and it wasn't just one time. She had gone through real abuse.

Draco felt compelled to do something to help her. He got very close to Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her, in a protective way. She started to calm down as soon as he did this, and her nightmare seemed to end. Her breathing came back to a normal pace, and she stopped crying. He didn't know why, but he felt proud to be able to save her from her fears. He never wanted any harm to come to her. Admitting this to himself would be the hard part.

Draco didn't let her go as he drifted off once more. Everything in his mind felt so peaceful, and it was a feeling he did not want to go away. Hermione Granger had secrets that he needed to know, or he would wind up going mad with curiosity. He wanted to know who hurt her and why, and who had finally broken the spirit of the brightest witch of the age.

----------------------------------------

Hermione was drifting in darkness. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Her head was pounding, and her body ached. She felt something holding her down, but was reluctant to open her eyes at first. She just wanted to leave the world behind and sleep forever. She started to move, and let out a long groan. If she had to wake up, she would do it her way.

She slowly opened one eye, then the other, and adjusted to her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was puking in a toilet, but she felt a soft bed underneath her. She started looking around, and noticed that the colors of the room were green and silver.

'_that's odd…I don't remember ever seeing this room.'_ She thought. She turned to her left and jumped a foot off the bed, letting out a long and high pitched scream. Draco Malfoy was snuggling close to her, wearing nothing but boxers. _'what the hell happened to me last night?' _She screamed in her mind.

Her scream made Draco shoot upright in the bed. He looked around and then laid eyes on one hell of a shocked Hermione. _'O no…what do I do now…how will I explain?'_ He thought. He had no time to explain however, because she slapped him hard across the face. He released his hold on her waist at once, and touched his hand to his now swelling cheek. She got off the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"What the fuck was that for Granger!?!" He said.

"What the hell am I doing here in your bed Malfoy! What did you do to me!" Hermione looked down at herself to make sure she was still fully clothed, then looked back up at Draco.

"I happened to have saved your ass for the second time in one day. I see that this is how you repay people who help you. Remind me to never help you again!" He spat.

"What are you bloody talking about Malfoy? I wake up in your room…in your arms, and you tell me that you were saving my life…I seem to be missing something. Why don't you fill me in if you seem to know everything!" She folded her arms, and sat down on a chair in his room.

"Gee Granger…if I had known you were this screwed up, I never would have saved you in the first place. I happened to have found you on the fucking bathroom floor last night, and tried to get into your room to put you in it…but o yea, I didn't bloody know your password, so I was kind enough to let you sleep in my bed. You had a fever, so I went to the trouble of getting Madam Pomfrey to come look at you. She said you were sick, and helped you out a bit, but then I had no where to sleep, so I slept beside you…which by the way was not fun because you woke up every hour screaming bloody murder!" He finished out of breath, and rested his head back on the pillow.

"O" was all Hermione managed to say. She had no idea that this boy even had a heart. She had thought that he was cruel, and would try to take advantage of her. She would never have guessed that he could be so sweet to her, and let a total stranger share his bed. He had taken care of her…and as much as she hated to admit, Draco Malfoy was not what she had expected. She owed him a lot. He was right…he had saved her more then once without asking for anything in return…yet.

Hermione looked at Malfoy with sincerety in her eyes, then said "Thank you for what you did Malfoy. I am sorry I hit you and yelled at you. You were just trying to help me, and I was wrong about you. You are a good person, and I underestimated you. Please forgive me for being so rude to you." Malfoy looked at her for a few long minutes. He didn't seem to want to answer right away, and this was making Hermione uneasy.

The truth was that Malfoy was speechless. He never knew that Granger could be so nice to him. She had called him…a good person. No one had complimented him like that ever. He didn't know how to respond to something like that. He went from hating her one minute to liking her the next. She had this way of making people unable to hate her. There was this beautiful girl sitting in front of him asking for his forgiveness, and he not responding at all. He then made up his mind that he had to say something.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Granger. People always assume things about me. They are quick to judge because of my family and name." He didn't know what else to say. He knew it would sound so cheesy if he had said something like 'I forgive you Granger. Its all ok,' so he decided to go for more of the laid back answer. Hermione just looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

What the hell was that…she thought to herself. I have just apologized to a Malfoy, and all he has to say is 'don't be so hard on yourself.' Boys are really a pain in the ass. Hermione felt very achy, and that's when she remembered what Draco had said. Madam Pomfrey had been to see her… 'o god, o god, o god!' Hermione's mind went wild. What if she saw the scars and bruises. What would she tell her. Would the mediwitch tell the Headmaster? What would happen if anyone found out. Her father had sworn that she would come home, and Hermione knew she wouldn't last a week with her father after he had been enraged.

She turned to Draco and spoke with purpose. "Did Madam Pomfrey say what was wrong with me?" Draco just looked at her then spoke.

"She said you had a few cracked ribs, a fever, and internal bleeding. She also said that it was the worst case she has ever seen, which is why she told me to make you rest, which I see you are not doing any time soon." He gestured towards the sitting Hermione in a chair.

"Did she say if she alerted the Headmaster?" Hermione looked frantic.

"She did say that the Headmaster needed to know, but why should it matter?"

"o, no reason, I was just wondering is all." Hermione tried to fight tears. If someone contacted her father about the bruises he would surely have her sent home. Her chances of freedom would be crushed forever.

Draco was looking at her. Her eyes were wet, and she looked like she was about to cry. Why wouldn't she want the headmaster to know she was hurt? He had so many questions for her that were none of his business, but if he didn't know he would explode.

"Granger, I know that someone hurt you. I also know that you don't want anyone to find out about it. I didn't tell Madam Pomfrey how you got hurt ok? I knew someone beat you though. I think after all I have done for you, you should at least tell me what happened to you." Draco looked sincere, and this made Hermione want to tell him everything. The only thing stopping her was the fact that he was Draco Malfoy, and he had hurt her so much before. Why should he be trusted now? He had never been nice to her in the past.

"Draco, you are right. You have been nice to me, and I do owe you something, but I just don't think I can ever tell anyone what happened to me. I would appreciate it if you would keep everything a secret though. I owe you whatever you want, but I am not ready to give anyone answers." With that she stood and left his room. She didn't know what else to say, and she had a feeling he wouldn't let this go.

Draco watched her leave. He didn't stop her. He knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything. Not yet at least. She needed time to herself, and Draco knew that it might be a while before she could tell anyone. He would just have to earn her trust in order to find out what happened. It was worth it, and he deserved to know.

Hermione walked across the hall slowly. She was still very achy, and wanted to sit down. She walked up to a door with a golden lion on it. The lion opened its mouth when she approached. "Password?" it asked. Hermione had not given one yet. She thought hard, then said 'roses' into the door. The lion went still and the door swung open to reveal a scarlet and gold room. There was a wooden canopy bed fit for a princess. It had golden curtains and red silk sheets. There was a door which led out to a balcony Draco and her shared.

There were many bookcases in her room. She thought that Dumbledore had done this as a nice gift to her. She did love to read. There was a door which led to the bathroom she remembered being in last night. She entered the room and gasped. The walls were made of marble, and there was a shower, a toilet, two sinks, and a giant swimming pool sized bath tub in the middle of the floor. She thought it looked so inviting. She started filling the tub with different scents and rose petals. She dimmed the lights with her wand, and locked both the doors, so Draco couldn't get in.

Hermione took off her old clothes, and slowly stepped into the bath. She let the water and scents relax her muscles. She started feeling better at once. The bath was missing something however. She grabbed her wand, and transfigured the one towel into a radio. She put in a cd and starting singing along. Pretty soon, music was filling the whole room and vibrating off the walls. Hermione let go, and started belting out the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

"o ya look so good, I don't wanna let go,

and although I should,

I cant leave you alone."

Hermione sang along to the Mariah Carey song.

"Heartbreaker you got the best of me,

but I just keep on comin back incessantly,

did you have to run your game on me.

I should have known right from the start,

you'd go and break my heart."

By the end of the song, she was dancing and twirling around in the tub. Today was a better day then yesterday. Hermione noticed that she was starting to resemble a prune, so she jumped out of the large tub. She kept the music on while she got ready. She let her hair fall down her back in soft curls, and added a little mascara to her eyelashes. She hadn't worn make up in so long, and now she just needed a change.

Her bruises were still visible, but she covered them up with long jeans, and a brown jacket. She transformed the radio back into a towel, and unlocked the doors. Five seconds later, Draco came barging in the bathroom with his wand in his hand.

"What the hell was that Granger! I thought you were bloody being attacked. Where was all that noise coming from?" Hermione started laughing hysterically.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" He said with a bit of embarrassment that she was actually ok.

"That was called a radio Malfoy, and its used to listen to music." Hermione couldn't stop laughing. She knew that she had to stop soon or he was going to get very angry. Malfoy just stared at her with an annoyed face, and added an 'o'. He then said, "Well next time warn me before you use this so called rodio." Hermione didn't bother to correct him. He had been embarrassed enough for one day.

"I'm sorry it scared you so much Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I was not _scared_." He scoffed. "Malfoy's never get scared."

Hermione was trying to stifle a giggle behind her hand. Draco looked at her and couldn't be mad at her. He loved it when she smiled. Her cute little nose crinkled and her voice was adorable and… _'get a hold of yourself Draco…remember that she is a mud-…well muggleborn.'_ He battled with himself. He was actually going soft. He couldn't stay mad because of her smile? He was definitely going crazy.

Hermione just stared at him for a while. She glanced over his bare body. He was still wearing just boxers. He had a very nice body indeed. It was muscular and toned in all the right places. He was standing with his hands on his hips, and to Hermione, looked like a model. It drove her mad. She was drowning in his grey stormy eyes. They made her knees weak. _'I just want to kiss those soft lips…woah Hermione, calm down.'_ She shouldn't be thinking such things…especially about her arch enemy.

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink as she thought about what kissing him would be like. In one word…heavenly. She snapped out of her fantasy just then, and saw that he was staring at her with what looked like to be…lust in his eyes. She quickly tried to change the subject.

"So um…did Madam Pomfrey say I needed to take any medicine?" Hermione asked.

Draco had been so caught up in his fantasy of kissing her full lips that he hardly caught what she said. He had to clear his throat before answering.

"She said that you need to take some pain remedies, but that's about it. She left them on the common room table with instructions. She also said that she would come by today to check on you. Last night you had a pretty nasty fever, but you look fine now." Draco looked everywhere but into her eyes.

"Thank you. Well, I should go and take them then. I will go to the hospital wing to save her a trip down here…hey Draco?" She said

"Yes" He replied.

"Thank you very much for everything you did for me." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then walked away. Draco just stood there in a state of shock, then slowly touched a hand to the cheek she had just kissed. A small smile traced his lips, and though he tried to hide it, he knew he was blushing.

Hermione went down to the common room and sat on the couch. She saw a many vials of potion on the coffee table, and read the note Madam Pomfrey left her. She drank five bottles of different disgusting potions, then ate something called a Farotart. It was nasty, and she did not want to know what was in it.

She decided to go down to the hospital wing to see the mediwitch. She still felt slightly ill, and her stomach hurt…most likely from not eating in so long. She exited the dorm and started down the many corridors of Hogwarts. There were many paintings on the walls that she never seemed to notice before. She took extra long to go to the hospital, because she was dreading the one question everyone seemed so eager to know. What had happened to her. She couldn't tell anyone, especially not a teacher. No one could know.

She approached the doors to the hospital, and opened one, peeking her head inside. There was no one there, so she stepped in fully. At once, she heard someone cry. "Miss Granger! What are you doing out of bed! O my child, lie down at once!" Madam Pomfrey came to her side and escorted her to one of the empty beds. She laid down, and was fussed over by the mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey, I am really ok. I am feeling much better I promise. I don't even have a fever anymore. I'm just a little achy still, that's all." She tried to calm the nurse, but she was still frantic, and checking her forehead for a fever every five seconds.

"Well dear, your fever had indeed gone away, and it is a miracle. I have never seen such a fast recovery. However, your ribs are still healing, and your body is still bruised. You need rest whether you like it or not." Hermione didn't bother to argue, and did as the nurse told her. She took off her shoes and rested for a while.

Harry and Ron came by the hospital wing to see Hermione later on. They brought Ginny along.

"Hermione, we heard you were in here. Blimy what happened? You scared us half to death when you didn't show up for breakfast or lunch." Ron said.

"I was just feeling a little ill that's all. I think it was a 24 hour stomach virus, that's all." Hermione made up a lie that sounded good, and surprisingly, they bought it.

"If you need anything Mione, just let us know. We are here for you." Harry got up off the side of the bed and gave her a long hug. When he let go, she noticed that Ron's face was red, and he looked angry. Harry was blushing, but Hermione didn't notice. Ginny told Hermione about her day, and gave her all the details about her and Deans relationship. After, the three got up to leave the hospital wing. Harry and Ron gave each other glares, and turned to Hermione who was very confused.

"Is everything ok?" She said.

"Yes." The boys answered in unison. Then they both left together. Something was definitely going on between those two. Hermione laid in her cot in the hospital wing. She didn't want to stay there any longer. The bed was uncomfortable, and it smelled funny. She wanted to sleep in her canopy bed. She got up and went over to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. The mediwitch scurried out of her office and started asking Hermione what was wrong and where it hurt. Hermione just continued her original question. "I am feeling much better, and I was wondering if I could go back to my own bed?" The mediwitch just stared at her then answered.

"Well Ms. Granger…alright, but I want you to take these remedies if you feel slightly off."

"Thank you Madam, I will go now then." Hermione turned to leave but the mediwitch stopped her.

"Not so fast Ms. Granger. I will not have you wondering the castle at this hour by yourself. No matter how well you are feeling, you are still slightly pale, and that doesn't sit well with me. I will call for someone to escort you back to your room." Hermione just wanted to be alone, and she didn't need a chaperone.

Five minutes later, someone knocked on the hospital wing door. Hermione went to open it, but the person barged in anyway. Hermione groaned. It was Malfoy.

"So happy to see me Granger?" He asked with a sneer on his face. This was going to be a long night, and Hermione could feel it.

-------------------------------------------------

There was chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. I cant wait to write the next chapter. Hopefully things will start to heat up a bit between two people. Please R&R! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4:Two Proposals

Here is chapter four! I loved writing this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Two Proposals

Hermione walked in silence with Malfoy all the way back to their common room. She didn't even want to look at him. Hermione knew he wanted answers, and she was not ready to tell anyone about her summer just yet. She quickly walked to her room, muttered the password, and shut the door behind her, leaving a dazed Malfoy out in the hallway.

He had wanted to talk to her for a while now. Ever since she kissed him on the cheek, he had wanted to see her, smell her, even get word of where she was. Draco knew he had it bad for Granger. Of all the people in the world to have a crush on, Draco had to choose the mud blood best friend of the boy-who- lived. It was not a good combination. If his father even got word of this, he would be dead.

Draco went into his own room, sat on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He looked to his left, and remembered the night before. Hermione curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly. It had been such a long time since Draco had slept so well. Of course, he knew that it could never work out with Granger, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get enough of her. She had been hurt…and that changed her a lot. Draco needed to know how to help her…or even if he could try.

Hermione pulled out a book from her bookcase, and started reading…or at least trying to read. She read the same paragraph for the seventh time, then put the book down. Her mind would not slow down for five seconds. The past two days had been so hectic, and she couldn't seem to catch up to all that had happened. Her father was out of her life…for now, but she still worried a lot about what would happen once she went home. She couldn't take being treated like dirt anymore. She needed a plan, and she needed one soon.

Hermione changed into her pajamas, noticing that it was well past ten o' clock. She wore pink shorts and a white tank top. The room felt very stuffy, so she went over to her balcony, and stepped outside, letting the cool air fill her lungs. She looked up at the stars, and made a wish. She wished that someday, she would get out of this mess…and for once…be truly happy.

--------------------------------

The next few weeks went by fast for Hermione. She had gotten better, and her bruises were almost all gone. Her ribs were even fully healed. Classes had started, and she got back into the routine of doing school work non-stop in order to get 'Outstandings' in all her classes. The library once again became her second home, and she didn't mind the privacy it gave. Because she was head girl, she was allowed in any part of the library she wanted…even the restricted section.

Her weight started to increase as she ate more, but she was still very thin. Harry and Ron noticed this, and watched her eat every meal to make sure that she wasn't skipping anything. This annoyed Hermione very much. She was capable of taking care of herself…well, except for when it came to her father. Draco and her had not had a real conversation since that morning in the bathroom. Hermione was trying to avoid him at all costs, even though she knew that he was trying to talk to her.

On one such occasion, Draco waited for her in the morning, on the chance to talk to her when she left for breakfast. She had said 'good morning,' then walked right past him through the door. He had told her that it was rude to ignore people, but she just made up an excuse that she was late, and left him standing in the middle of the hall like an idiot.

Hermione was sitting in the breakfast hall one morning, when Ron came up to her and sat down. She smiled at him, but he looked like he was very nervous about something.

"What's the matter Ron?" She said.

"Well…uh…nothings really _wrong_, I was just well um…I was uh…wondering if maybe you would want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend…you know…as my _date_?" Ron turned a shade of red that Hermione had never seen before.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't care for Ron like that. She had always just pictured him as a big brother. It would be terribly wrong to lead him on…but she didn't want to let him down. This was so confusing. She wished that he had never asked. Hermione finally made up her mind.

"Ron…well you see…I have always thought of you more like my big brother. Don't get me wrong…you are a very nice person, and extremely handsome, but I just don't like you in the way that you like me." It sounded all wrong, and Hermione knew this. She didn't know how else to let him down, but she couldn't say yes. It didn't feel right. Ron looked like he wanted to cry.

"I like you so much Mione. I thought you liked me too. I guess not."

"Ron…we will always be really good friends. You know that." Hermione felt so bad.

"I can't be just friends with you Hermione." Ron said. "Maybe we shouldn't talk for a while." With that said, Ron got up and left a sad Hermione behind. She didn't want things to change like this. She had lost her mom, and now Ron too? This wasn't fair. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she knew that she was going to break down any minute. She ran out of the great hall un-a where that a pair of grey eyes from the Slytherin table were watching her every move.

Hermione ran out to the lake. She kept running until she thought she would collapse. She tripped over a loose root sticking out from a nearby tree, but didn't bother to get up. She just stayed on the ground and sobbed. She cried for Ron, she cried for her mother, but mostly she cried for herself. Her father had taken so much of her spirit, and she felt like there was nothing left. Everything she once loved was slowly turning against her.

She didn't want to keep going. She knew that her father had already won. She had let him by becoming weak. She was no longer a strong and confident woman. She felt used and worthless. She was just an insignificant mud blood. Malfoy was right. Hermione was in the mud, where she belonged. She just continued to sob harder.

Hermione closed her eyes, and more tears fell down her cheeks. They were tears of agony. She then felt two strong arms pick her up off the ground. Hermione thought she was imagining it, so she kept her eyes closed. She only realized it was real when the person was carrying her bridal style in his arms. She continued to sob, and didn't even care who it was. She still felt useless.

---------------------------

Draco saw her leave the great hall in tears. He felt something wrench his heart when she left. He excused himself from the table and began to follow her. He saw her run down to the lake…man did she run fast. She didn't stop for one break either. He ran fast to keep up with her. He looked away for one second, but when he looked back, she was gone.

Draco kept running in the direction she was, and eventually saw why she had disappeared. She had tripped over a tree branch. Why wasn't she getting up? Draco started to worry that she had passed out again, but then he heard her sob into the ground. She looked so helpless and sad, and Draco actually felt guilty for seeing her in this state. She probably wanted to be alone…but what if she didn't…what if she needed someone there with her. Draco battled with himself for nearly five minutes. He then decided what to do.

He went over to her, and picked her up in his arms. She was so light, and Draco guessed that she didn't weigh more then 100 pounds. She just continued to sob, and he was getting worried that she didn't even open her eyes. He stopped on a rock, sat down with her body on his lap, and her head on his chest. She put her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco didn't mind that. She felt really nice against him, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Its ok…shhhhh…don't cry. Its going to be ok." Draco said. He started running his hands through her hair, and she started to calm down a bit. They sat there for about ten minutes before Hermione opened her eyes. She just stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. She tried to get out of his grasp.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He said. "I want to know why you find me so disgusting after all I have done for you. I mean, I bloody saved your life more then once, and now I am here comforting you, and you just want to get away from me." He looked hurt, which made Hermione start to cry more.

"I'm…sssorry Draccco. I jjjusst canntt telll anyone." Her speech was wracked with sobs, and she buried her head in his chest again. Draco was so confused. What could be so bad that she couldn't tell anyone? It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Hermione…when something bad happens, it helps if you tell someone. If you keep these feelings bottled up inside, then you are just going to wind up hurting yourself more." Draco then realized that Hermione was seeing his sensitive side…a side he wished to keep hidden at all times. Hermione looked up at him again, and what she said shocked him to the core.

"My dddad hurt me Draco." Hermione just kept sobbing. "He hits me, and abuses me. No one can know. He told me that if someone found out then he would say I was lying and send for me to come home." Hermione hugged him close to her body. Draco didn't know what to do. He was speechless. He knew that someone hurt her, but her own father? It was shocking.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter to make her feel loved, then said, "Hermione…its going to be ok. He wont hurt you here." Draco didn't know what else to say. He was never a poetic guy, and everything he said always came out wrong. He didn't realize though that his words seemed to calm her quite a bit. She stopped crying…but Draco knew she was near tears on the inside. She pulled away from his body a little, then realized what she was actually doing.

-------------------------

Hermione pulled away from Draco a little. '_what the hell am I doing? Sitting in a Malfoy's arms, telling him my deepest secret. He didn't deserve to know…what have I done?'_ Hermione became frantic. She had just told her arch enemy the most prized secret she had with no hesitation. What was wrong with her?

"Malfoy…you cant tell anyone. Please I am begging you. No one can know about this. If my father finds out…" Hermione just winced. Malfoy's reply shocked her.

"I wont tell anyone Hermione. Its not my secret to tell after all." A feeling of relief washed over Hermione.

"Why are you doing this for me Malfoy? What do you want from me in return?" Hermione's eyes became suspicious.

"I want nothing in return Granger…god cant I do anything without you thinking that I want to use it against you?" He looked taken aback and angry.

"I'm sorry Malfoy…but your past isn't exactly the best with me. I just figure that one of these days you will tell me that I am a filthy mud blood and do something to embarrass me." Hermione wouldn't look into his eyes. She knew that he was scrutinizing every aspect of her face however. Hermione felt so silly. Here she was in Draco's lap crying on his shoulder. How ironic could you get?

She pulled off his lap in seconds, and stood up, brushing the dirt from her robes. She still wouldn't look at Malfoy out of embarrassment.

"Well…um thank you for this. You were right…I did need to talk to someone. Just please keep my secret." Hermione looked him dead in the eyes. He nodded.

"I wont tell anyone Granger…err…Hermione." She actually smiled because he corrected himself.

"Well I had better get back to the castle." She said.

"Can I walk with you?" Hermione was surprised, but agreed to with a smile.

Hermione was skeptical about what to call Malfoy. He wasn't exactly a friend…but he wasn't an enemy either. He was being so nice to her…more like saintly, and was there for her so many times. She could perhaps say that she was starting to like Draco Malfoy. His heart was starting to warm her up, and his looks weren't half bad either…more like godly. Hermione and Draco walked around the lake, and talked about their interests. It turned out that they had a lot in common.

They talked about their home lives, and he didn't seem to be appalled when she started to cry about her dad or mom. She told him everything about what had happened over the summer. About her mom leaving, then her dad starting to abuse her. She was surprised at herself that she told him so much, but she felt a sense of security with him, and she almost felt like she trusted him.

They arrived back at the castle, and Draco walked her to their common room.

"I had a nice time today Draco. Thank you for listening to me. You are really a great friend." She saw that Draco looked slightly hurt when she said the word 'friend'. But the truth was that Hermione had no clue how she felt about Draco. She knew that he was never in a serious relationship, so why should it be any different with her. Her emotions were delicate right now, and she didn't want to be another one of his whores.

"I had a great time too Hermione. We should hang out again more sometime." Hermione just nodded and smiled. She went up to her room and fell into a sound sleep, dreaming of a boy with blonde hair.

---------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by since Ron had spoken to Hermione. They barely saw each other anymore, but when they were in each others presence, Ron would not talk to her, and he would act like she didn't exist. Hermione just thought he was acting like a child who didn't get his way. She did however want to be his friend, so she knew that she had to go talk to Harry, and try and make him talk some sense into Ron for her.

She went to the Gryffindor common room at ten o' clock that night, to find Harry. She saw Harry sitting by himself in the common room staring at the fire. She sat down by him on the couch, and jumped. Hermione laughed because he was probably dreaming about something. Harry turned to her and smiled faintly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked touching his arm.

"I am just worried about this whole Voldemort thing. The dreams are getting worse at night, and I cant seem to stop worrying about what is going to happen." He looked into her eyes. "I am also worried about something else."

"What Harry?" She asked.

"I am worried about you Hermione." Hermione stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "Hermione, I have feelings for you. I realized that I like you more then a friend. I stood aside because I thought that you loved Ron, but he told me that you turned him down…and well, is it wrong to have false hope?" His eyes told her that he really did care about her a lot. Hermione didn't know how she felt about Harry.

He was always nice to her, and he would do anything for her. He was handsome, and she did agree that at times, she thought of him as more then just a friend.

"I know that you probably don't think of me as more then just a friend, but I need to know Mione…" Harry grabbed both of Hermione's hands in his. "Will you be my mine?" Harry's offer was spectacular, and she did feel something for him, but thoughts of Draco came immediately to her head.

'_But what about Draco?'_

'_what about him? He didn't exactly make you an offer. You aren't tied down to anyone.'_

'_But Draco seemed so interested in you…he cared'_

'_Yes, but it could never work out…his parents are death eaters…not exactly the most welcoming in-laws if you ask me.'_

'_What if Draco liked me? I would never know if it could have been something real.'_

'_Reality is that Harry is a good man, and he wants __you__. Don't be an idiot. Give Harry a chance.'_

Hermione battled with herself for about thirty seconds. Harry's face became more anxious as she was making up her mind. She finally decided what to do.

"Yes Harry…I would love to be your girlfriend." Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He started laughing and hugged Hermione tightly. This was such a happy moment for Hermione…but then why did she feel so sad? Why did she feel like she was betraying Draco? Hermione quickly hid away these feelings as Harry squeezed her to death. He pulled away from the hug and kissed Hermione full on the lips. She felt warmth spread through her, and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry began to deepen the kiss and his tongue begged her for entrance to her mouth. She resisted at first, but then felt the passion of the kiss, and let him enter. Their tongues danced for a while, and Harry started running his hands up and down her back. His kisses were not soft like she imagined, but were hard and rigid. He was a good kisser, she would admit that, but she expected fireworks to go off when she kissed him. It wasn't like she had imagined at all.

When she pulled away from him, she saw the happiness in his eyes. He wasn't thinking about Voldemort, or anything horrible, and she was happy to know that she had made him worry free for one night. She wanted to do anything for her best friend…boy friend. She guessed that she just wasn't feeling that in love with him because she needed to get used to the whole thing first. The feelings would come in time…or at least she hoped they would.

"Its getting late Harry…I should probably get back to my common room." She smiled at him.

"I wish you could stay." He said. "I mean, it is Saturday tomorrow. Please?"

"Harry…I think that we are moving a little fast as it is, and if I stayed, I don't think that it would help the situation."

"O all right…but I wont be able to sleep tonight. I am way too excited." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Harry…what do we tell Ron… I mean I actually came here to talk to you about Ron. I want to be friends with him again, but now I don't think its going to happen…you know…with us going out and all." She had never even thought about how Ron would feel. Hermione felt extremely guilty.

"Mione…" Harry took her face in his hands softly, and she looked into his eyes. "Ron will be fine. Its all going to be ok. Just trust me. Ron will get over it eventually. He will be hurt at first, but over time he will see that we were meant for each other." Those last words hit Hermione in the stomach. _'meant for each other?'_ How did he know that they were meant for each other? They had just started going out an hour ago. She didn't know if he was 'the one', how was she supposed to know that now?

"I think that I need to go back to my common room now Harry." She needed to get away from him for a while to think things over.

"Alright, but we should hang out tomorrow. I will die if I cant see your beautiful face soon." She thought that sounded like a line, and started giggling.

"I love it when you laugh." He said with a serious face. He then caught her lips for another kiss, but she managed to get out of it before it turned into something else…again.

"Goodnight Harry." She said as she stood up to leave.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione walked out of the common room and headed back to her own. She thought about what she had just done. Could it be called a lie when you were doing something to make the other person happy? She didn't love Harry, but did she really have to? She really did like him a lot, and he was always sweet to her. But what if it just didn't feel right? Was she supposed to get butterflies every time she was around him?

'_you got butterflies when you were with Draco.'_

'_Yes but Draco and I could never be together. He isn't the one for me. He will just end up breaking my heart.'_

'_So you settle for a boy who you don't love?'_

'_I don't need to love him yet…its not like we are bloody getting married or anything.'_

'_If you lead him on too long, he might think that it could happen.'_

'_I wont let it go that far. Plus my feelings might grow for him. You never know.'_

Hermione hated battling with her conscience. But in the end, she came to the conclusion that Harry was a nice boy, and she wouldn't break his heart yet. She didn't love him, but she could sure as hell try. It was either try or break his heart. She decided to wait things out, and see if she could ever learn to like him more then a friend.

She came to her room, and shut the door behind her. A good night's sleep would help everything. That was all she needed. Her mind needed a break.

------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting in his room thinking. He had heard that Granger and Potter were going out. It had been three days since they had hooked up, and every day, Draco hated the idea of them together more and more. He didn't know why he was getting so jealous, but he felt like he wanted to smash Potter's face in every time he even touched Hermione.

He had thought that she liked him. What a fool he had been. How could she ever love a person like him? It would never work out anyway. He could have just imagined it.

"_mom, dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend and mud blood Hermione Granger. Did I happen to mention that she is Potters best friend?"_

He could smell the disapproval, and knew that his father would disown him at the first chance he got. But something inside of him still fought for her. He wanted to feel her creamy skin on his. He wanted to hold her in his arms until they broke off. He felt like he would die if he didn't have her as his own.

He needed to act fast, and sway her heart towards him. He would just have to pull out a little Malfoy charm, and win her over. He would work out the whole family issue later. Right now, he just needed her. Draco Malfoy needed Hermione Granger, and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

He got up from his bed and decided to take a shower. It was seven at night, and he would need to patrol the corridors soon. This was the one time he got to spend alone with Hermione every night. They would talk about things, and share their lives. He felt so close to her, and had never had someone to talk to about things ever. He was not going to let this girl escape him forever once they left Hogwarts. He began to think of a plan to win her as his own.

-------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her room finishing her Potions Essay. Snape was especially mean to her today. After answering a question that no one else knew without raising her hand, Snape had assigned her a twenty foot essay on Unicorns and their uses. Snape was harder on her these past few days, after hearing that her and Harry had gotten together. He thought that she was happy, and he needed to make sure that she was always miserable.

She finished the rest of her homework, and realized that it was time to patrol the corridors with Draco. She rather enjoyed his company. It was like they were secret friends. No one knew that they were even hanging out. Hermione almost liked it that way. Hermione was wearing her blue pajama shorts, with a white tank top. She didn't feel like changing, because it was so hot out tonight. It was the middle of September, but the temperature was in the 90's. She exited her room and went down to the common room to meet Draco for the rounds.

Draco stood there gawking at her as she came down the steps. He had never seen her wear anything so skimpy before. She had gained a little weight back, and now she looked gorgeous. His eyes were drawn for a moment to her rather large chest. It wasn't too big, but it looked delicious. He looked back at her face before she noticed.

Hermione took in his reaction to what she was wearing. She did like the attention, but she didn't know how Harry would feel about it. They started walking down the different corridors, and Draco started up a conversation.

"So Hermione, I hear that you and Potter are quite an item." He smirked. He loved teasing her.

"So what if we are Draco?" She was playing along.

"Well its just that I would have took you for more of a Weasley kind of girl. Potter is a bit too self absorbed for you. I think that you need more attention then he gives you." His face became serious as he said this.

"Well Harry happens to be a very sweet guy, who gives me too much attention as it is. As for Ron…him and I were just better off as friends, which I already told you we aren't anymore." She looked annoyed.

"What do you see in Potter anyway? He doesn't even know how to love you. I mean…when I look at you two…you don't even look happy. You don't look like you are in-over-your-head, cant sleep without you kind of love. Am I wrong?" His words took Hermione off guard. She was not expecting this.

"Who said anything about love Draco? Love is over rated, and I will never know what it feels like. I used to know, but that was before my father went crazy. I don't need to explain myself to you Draco…so stop judging me! I can be with whoever I want, so just let me be!" She stopped walking and glared at him furiously.

"Hermione…answer me this…is Potter what you want? Do you need him? Will you die without him?" Her glare softened, and she let out a long sigh.

"It doesn't need to be love Draco. Harry is a good man, and he will take care of me. I cant ask for anything else. I don't deserve to be gaga in love. Some people just aren't." She felt like she was going to cry.

"Hermione listen to me. Everyone deserves to feel love. If you don't love Potter now, I don't think you ever will. Love isn't gained over time Hermione…you either feel it or you don't. Does he even know about your father?"

"Not exactly…but I will tell him eventually…when I feel more comfortable with him. I would have to be really in love with him to be able to tell him something like that." Hermione realized what she said as soon as it left her mouth. She tried to stop it, or to take it back, but it dawned on her just then. She had told Draco about her father. Was she in love with Draco Malfoy? Hermione then felt something bubbling in her stomach. A bright crimson blush spread to her face.

Had Draco heard right? Did she just say that she would have to be in love with someone to be able to tell them something like that. She had told him. Draco suddenly felt a shard of hope in his heart. There was a chance…and he would do anything he could to take it.

Hermione didn't know what was going on. She was supposed to be with Harry. Why was she feeling this way about Malfoy? _'o god'_ she thought. I am in over my head.

"What did you just say?" Draco asked her.

Hermione knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear her say that she was in love with him, and that she wanted to snog him senseless. She wanted to make him hers, and never let him go. Hermione became very nervous, and did the only thing she knew how to do in situations like this…she ran away from him, back in the direction of the common room.

-------------------------------------------------

Well there was Chapter four. It had a weird twist, and I know things are very confusing, but it will all come together soon. Harry and Hermione hooked up. Who would have guessed? Tune in, and find out what happens between Hermione and Draco in the next chapter… please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5:The Truth

Sorry it took a while to write this one. This chapter contains some violence…so just warning you. I now present:

Chapter 5: The Truth

Hermione kept running. She was so embarrassed. Did she just tell Draco that she liked him? She was going mad. She was with Harry for bloody sakes! She couldn't go off telling any random guy how she felt about them! Hermione scolded herself.

She ran to the only place she was avoiding…the one place she knew Draco would never go…the Gryffindor common room. She didn't expect anyone to be up, considering it was way past curfew, but she was hoping to talk to Ginny, considering she hadn't talked to the redhead in quite a while. School and boy problems seemed to be taking up all of her time. Not to mention the issue of going home for Christmas plaguing her mind.

She gazed up at the sleeping portrait of the fat lady and whispered 'unity'. The fat lady looked very upset to be awoken at such an hour, and glared at her before swinging open. Hermione entered the dimly lit common room. The fire was still blazing, but all other lights were turned off. She noticed that the common room was empty, and she felt suddenly lonely. She also felt like she had betrayed Harry by saying those things to Draco. A tinge of guilt struck her heart, and she felt like she had to make up for her mistake.

Hermione Granger then did what no one would ever expect her to do…not ever herself. She plucked up some courage, and started climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She walked down the long hallway, reading the signs on the doors as she went. She then came to the door she was looking for. The golden name plate read:

**Harry Potter and Ron Weasley**

She smiled at herself, and then slowly opened the door. She heard snoring, and immediately looked into Ron's bed. His mouth was hanging open, and he was drooling on his pillow. It looked repulsive. Hermione went over to the other bed, and saw a peaceful Harry, sleeping as soundly as a baby. He looked sort of…cute in a way.

She went over to his bed, and sat down beside him. He immediately began to stir, and Hermione tried not to scare him by saying,

"It's ok Harry…it's just me." His eyes opened wide, and he looked at her smiling.

"Hello beautiful…to what do I owe the honor of this late night visit? I do believe it is well past curfew, and you little missy are sure to get into trouble by being here." He was grinning like crazy.

"I can leave then." She said getting up playfully. Harry tugged her around the waist, and pulled her into his bed. He then shut the curtains and put a silencing charm on them.

"I don't want you to leave." He said with his face just inches from hers. She smiled, but remembered what she had said to Draco earlier that night…she still felt like she had betrayed Harry. Draco was starting to get to her, and she had to do everything possible to try and make this relationship with Harry work.

"I can't stay for long…I just thought I would pop in and say hi." She said.

"Hermione Granger never _just_ pops into the _boy's_ dormitory to say hi. What's going on?" He started to look worried because she didn't answer him at first.

"Nothing is going on…I just…I wanted to say hi that's all." Hermione knew that she was lying through her teeth, but what was she supposed to say… '_I think I'm falling for your arch enemy Draco Malfoy?_' Ya right…I'm sure that would go smoothly.

He seemed to relax, and then smiled again. "Well I am glad you dropped by. I was starting to miss you." Hermione didn't deserve him being so nice to her. He was acting like the perfect boyfriend…but all Hermione could think of was 'You like Draco Malfoy.'

"I missed you too." Said Hermione…looking rather out of thought.

"I have a few things that I would like to talk about before you go Miss Granger." He said with an evil grin.

"and what would that be _Mr. Potter?_" She said playing along.

He pressed his lips against hers, moving slowly and passionately. She responded with all the energy she had left, moving with him. His tongue played with hers, and she let a soft moan escape her lips. She saw him smile with pride. Harry was in his pajama pants, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hermione admired his muscles, and started to run her hands along his back. Harry took off Hermione's shirt, and started kissing her neck and moving down.

Hermione felt a surge of something run through her, but she had no idea why she was feeling this way now of all times. She felt modest, and shy. She didn't want to do this now…it wasn't the right time. She knew what it was leading to, and she wasn't ready for that yet. She had always planned on finding the right person, and getting married before she had sex. Hermione didn't want to give it away like this. It was wrong.

She pulled away from Harry's kisses, and looked him in the eyes. He was beaming, but she knew that she had to stop it before it went any further. Part of it was because she wanted to wait…the other part of her felt like she didn't want to because she didn't love Harry. She didn't want him to hate her, but she couldn't go through with it. Hermione started to cry…thinking that he would hate her for stopping it.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry said looking worried.

"Harry I…I cant do this. I thought I wanted to but…I just cant…this is wrong. I am not ready for this." She said while continuing to let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"But Hermione…we love each other…why shouldn't we. I have wanted to show you I love you for such a long time. You know that this is right Hermione…put aside your modesty for one god damn day, and live a little." Hermione was taken aback by his sudden change of mood. She wanted to get out of there fast. Harry was mad…and she didn't like his sudden mood change.

"Harry I need to go." Hermione said while continuing to cry. "I cant believe you don't respect my feelings. I am not ready for sex…and neither are you. I am waiting for the person I love." Hermione once again wasn't thinking before she said it. She had just confessed to him that she didn't love him…and she immediately saw the hurt and anger flash in his eyes.

"So you don't love me then? Was all this just a god damn game to you? Huh!?" Harry looked angry.

"I'm sorry Harry…but I don't love you. I cant sleep with you, or be with you. I think my heart belongs to someone else and I knew it all along." Hermione finally let herself face the truth. She wanted Draco Malfoy.

"Some else!? Someone fucking else!? So you have gone behind my back like a whore and have been fooling around with another guy?! Harry looked like he wanted to pounce on her.

"I never cheated on you Harry! But I wasn't being faithful to myself when I told you that I loved you. I am so sorry Harry…please forgive me." Hermione sobbed hard into the bed.

"You are nothing to me anymore! Never speak to me again whore!" He was starting to cry a little himself. Hermione tried to pull him into her arms and hug him…but he resisted her and pushed her away.

"Harry…don't do this! I want us to be friends always…don't turn me away!" Hermione was crying so hard she thought she was going to throw up. She reached for him again, but he pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me ever again you bitch! I should have known that you would two time me with another guy!" Hermione continued to cry.

"I told you Harry, I never cheated on you!" She pleaded. She didn't register what happened next, because she felt something hit her hard across the face. Then she realized what it was…his hand. He had hit her hard on her temple, and she felt like her eye was going to explode from pain.

"Don't lie to me!" He said. "You are a worthless bitch, and I am sick to ever think that I wanted you!" Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You…are just like my father." With that said, she stood up off the bed, and struggled to walk in a straight line to the door. Her head was hurting so bad, and she became very dizzy. Once she was out of the Gryffindor common room, she walked slowly back to her own dorm. His words had hurt her so much, and she wanted to die right there and then on the floor.

She managed to get back to the common room, and entered. The first thing she saw was Draco sleeping on the couch. Was he waiting for me? She thought. He looked cold, so she draped a blanket over him, and walked away to the freezer. After getting some ice and putting it against her swollen eye, she sat down on the floor beside Draco. He looked so peaceful, and she didn't want to wake him up.

He was the reason she had denied Harry. He was the reason that she felt this way. Draco had no idea what he was doing to her. He was the last person in the world she would expect to like…but as time went on, she couldn't seem to get enough of him. Hermione pushed back a hair that was falling into his face. He smiled in his sleep, which made Hermione notice how handsome he was.

She felt exhausted from the day's events, and went upstairs into her room. She changed into black shorts and a white t-shirt. The moment she collapsed in the bed, she felt the sense of sleep taking over her. She gave in immediately…wanting to forget all of what happened that day. Hermione drifted off into a dreamy slumber…imagining steel grey eyes that bore into her soul and made her pure. Those eyes made her become something she was not….pure enough to be an angel. The angel was not one of the light however…but one of darkness. Hermione Granger was his angel of the dark.

-------------------------------------------

Draco woke up with a stiff neck. He noticed it was still dark out, but he guessed it was around five in the morning. He had come back to the common room, thinking that Granger had went to her room, but was surprised when she was no where to be seen. He became anxious around midnight when she still was not back, so he decided to wait on the couch for her to return. The next thing he knew, he was waking up with a stiff neck from a lack of a pillow. There was a blanket draped over him that was not his, nor did he put it there. He wondered if it was Granger who did it.

'_No way…Granger would never come within five feet of me after last night. She seemed so embarrassed.'_ He assumed that it was one of the house elves, and shrugged. He was wondering if she did come back though, so he went up to her room and saw that he door was shut. She did return then…and he didn't even wake up. 'So much for being a light sleeper'. Draco went in the bathroom, and took a shower. The hot water relaxed his neck, and he felt a little calmer. He decided to let his hair down today, and free it from its usual mass of gel. It fell in his eyes, and he smirked. He felt a little bit more edgy when he wasn't wearing gel in his hair. He rather liked it a lot.

He heard the shower start, and figured that Hermione was up. Breakfast started in an hour, so he decided to head down early, not bothering to wait for Hermione. He knew that she was avoiding him, and didn't want to talk…so what was the point. He walked into the great hall, and sat down at his usual table between Blaize and Goyle.

"Draco, the quiddich game tomorrow against Gryffindor should be interesting…Snape said that if we win, he will award the house generously. I even heard that your father would donate something very…lets just say large if we win." Blaize said smirking at Draco…who returned the comment with his signature smile.

"Well then, I say we will just have to win then." Draco loved it when Blaize was fired up about something. He seemed more mature, and a ton of fun. They had been best friends ever since he could remember, and had each others backs for everything.

"I heard that you broke it off with Pansy." Blaize said. "I heard she was screwing half the grade anyway. What a whore."

"Yes, I am _very_ glad to be rid of that filth." Draco spat back.

"So my man…have your eye on anyone new then?" Blaize was smirking at Draco from ear to ear.

"I think that you will just have to wait and see what I come up with my woman loving friend." Draco and Blaize then began to talk about quiddich, and how they would whoop Potter's ass. Draco was ready to take all of his hate for the boy, and convert it into catching the snitch, and making Potters life a living hell for ever going near Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't want to go to breakfast. After the events of last night, she wanted to stay as far away from Harry as possible. Her face looked awful. There was a huge black and blue bruise across her cheek and spreading up near her eye. It looked like she had gotten attacked by a boxer…or worse…her father. She sat in her room until it was time for her first class. She was not ready for everyone to question her appearance. She just wanted to be left alone.

To the dislike of Hermione…she had potions first with her least favorite professor Snape. He always made her feel like shit, and would surely comment on her face. She didn't need to deal with him today. As she was walking down the hallway, she saw many students who passed her stare with wide eyes. She hated when people stared at her…but she could hardly avoid it when she had a huge bruise on her face.

She reached the classroom, and opened the door. Students were sitting on desks, and waiting for the professor to come into the room and start class. She walked to the table in the back, and set her bag down. 'thank god no one sees me' she thought. How long would this last? Malfoy sat down in front of her, and to her surprise, he didn't notice her either. This day actually might be lucky.

As the bell rang, the greasy haired professor entered the classroom.

"Today, students, we will be making a highly dangerous potion. It is called veritusserum, and is used on people to make them tell dark secrets. Sadly, the headmaster has not allowed me to test it on students, but mark my words; I will know if it is don't incorrectly. You will be working with partners." Hermione saw people already partnering up, but Snape stopped them short, smirking at the class. "I will assign the partners." He saw the looks on student's faces of displeasure, and was happy with himself to have caused it.

"Lets see shall we." He pulled out a long clipboard of the student's names. "Potter and…Zambini" He smirked when he saw Potter grimace. "Granger and…Malfoy" Hermione looked over at Harry, and saw that he gave Malfoy a death glare when Snape had partnered them up. Snape kept reading off names until everyone was partnered up with someone. 'what an interesting class this would be' Hermione thought.

----------------------------------------------

Draco heard his name, and he realized that he was partnered with Hermione. 'Yes! This is my chance' he thought. He looked over at Potter, and noticed that he was giving him a death glare. Draco decided to return the look, but his was much more fierce and had a 'don't mess with me' heir to it. Potter looked away, and Draco was satisfied. Snape had finished rolling off the names, and had told them to get started. Draco then realized that he had not seen Hermione all morning. He looked around the class but she was no where in sight.

He then turned around and saw it. Hermione looked at him with her big brown eyes, but they were filled with sorrow. He saw the bruise that spread across her entire half of her face. It was gruesome looking, and made Draco want to cry for her. He went over beside her, and sat down in the chair next to her. He reached for her hand under the table, but she shrugged it away.

"What happened?" He said. He needed to know who did this to her, and make them suffer.

"Its not important Draco…lets just get the potion done." She stood up and went to collect the ingredients. He felt his heart sink. He gazed across the room, and saw Potter staring at him again. It all clicked together. 'Potter hit Hermione!' Draco wanted to tear him limb from limb, but restrained himself. His father would not be pleased to hear news of him getting into a fight. Now was not the time for revenge…later was always better.

Hermione returned with the ingredients, and started working. Draco just looked at her.

She looked so sad and miserable, and he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her that it would be ok. She didn't need this. First her father, and now her best friend? It was too much for even him to handle. He could only imagine what she was going through.

"Hermione…are you ok?" He looked at her with caring eyes, and she tried to muster a smile for him.

"I will be fine Draco…thanks for caring." Draco wanted her to open up to him, but he knew that it wasn't the time.

"Hermione…would you like to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?" She looked at him with a 'why me?' kind of look, and shrugged.

"I would like that." She finally said.

"Great!" He said almost a little to enthusiastically. "I will meet you in the common room around five in the morning." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, like he was nuts.

"Five in the morning?! Are you nuts?!" She said trying to keep her voice down.

"Just trust me Hermione…it will be worth it. O, and dress warm…its supposed to drop down to the twenties." He added with a smile.

"Alright…" she said hesitantly. "But I wont be very alive…so sorry if I seem dead." She then smiled at him, and returned to working on the potion.

There was still hope for Hermione and him. He could feel it. He knew she had been hurt in the past…but he wanted to make her feel like she could never be hurt again with him. He would show her how much he cared for her. He would win the quiddich game tomorrow for _her_, and then win her heart that weekend at Hogsmead. He would prove to the little witch how gentlemanly he could be. Hermione would then be his forever. Draco smiled to himself, and looked at Hermione next to him.

'_yes…there is still hope for you and me.'_ He thought while looking at her. She was truly… breathtaking.

-----------------------------------------------

There was chapter five! It was a little intense for me…and I cant wait to write the next chapter. Draco takes Hermione to Hogsmead! Please R&R! Thanks for the comments!


	6. Chapter 6:The Perfect Day

Here is chapter six. It didn't take me long to write, so I hope that you like it!

Chapter 6: The Perfect Day

"There they go! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both spotted the snitch!" The announcer's voice boomed.

"Be prepared to die Potter!" Draco shouted next to the flying wizard.

"I think it is you who will be the dying Malfoy!" Harry spat back. Malfoy then rammed his broom into Harry's, causing the boy-who-lived to loose balance, and tumble towards the ground. Draco was disappointed however, when he regained his composure and started flying back towards him with full speed.

"Your gonna pay for that one Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"And your gonna pay for what you did to Hermione…mark my words!" Draco put on a sinister glare, but then spotted the snitch flying overhead. He took off on his broom, and was speeded after the golden ball of glory. Draco saw out of the corner of his eye that Potter was speeding up next to him, so he went as fast as he could. The snitch was mere inches from his fingers, and he could almost feel its little wings in his hands.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" sang the announcer. Draco's grin was wider then ever, and as he went speeding towards the ground, he looked towards the Gryffindor stands. There was Hermione…beaming from ear to ear…at him. He had finally made her notice him! He couldn't stop smiling…today was one of the best days of his life. There was only one thing that could make it better.

He looked over at Potter and saw that he was frowning…yes….now his day was the best. Draco went to go get changed, when he was greeted by none other then his father. He wasn't aware that his father would be attending today…but it was very good that he won. Draco's father was actually…smiling at him, something that didn't happen too often.

"Draco my boy! Well done! I knew those summer lessons would pay off. I am rewarding your house with a great deal of money. You have made everyone very proud." Draco couldn't believe what his father was saying…it was so unlike him. Lucius just kept smiling and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Go get showered son…I must attend to some business with Snape, then I shall be back to give your house their prize." Lucius then walked towards the castle. This day really couldn't get any better.

After Draco was showered, he went to the Slytherin common room, where everyone was celebrating and having fun. As soon as they saw Draco, they lifted him up into the air and starting singing a chorus of 'for he's a jolly good wizard'. Draco then saw his father enter the room, and laugh at the festivities. Draco's told everyone to put him down so his father could speak. The room went quiet.

"For my sons victory today, I have decided to reward the Slytherin house. I have talked to your head of house professor Snape, and he has agreed to letting me donate a great deal of money to this wing of the castle. New dormitories and furniture have been ordered, to improve the _ancient_ styles of Dumbledore's liking." Cheers erupted from the common room, and Draco's father summoned him to talk outside. He followed.

"Draco…you need not come home for Christmas this year…your mother and I are going on holiday, so we will have your gifts sent here. Since you will be turning seventeen in a few weeks, I have taken the liberty of getting you your apparition license. I am proud of your efforts today, and so is the Dark Lord." With the mention of Voldemort, Draco went stiff.

"You have been honored by the Dark Lord Draco. He wants you in his ranks as soon as you graduate. You will be given a seat right next to me…which is a great honor for a new member. Don't disappoint me Draco…prepare yourself, and use these last months to your best. The Dark Lord is waiting for you." With that, Lucius backed away, and Draco watched his robes billow behind him down the hall. Draco was wrong…this day could get much worse.

He didn't feel much like celebrating, so he went back to his common room. He was greeted by Hermione.

"You were wonderful today!" She said as she sat on the couch reading a book. Draco tried to smile back, but his efforts were futile.

"Today isn't as good as it seems." He replied. Hermione just stared at him, and showed no emotion in her eyes. Draco looked at her beautiful face, then to the giant bruise on her cheek. He had not forgotten, and promised himself that he would protect her, and get Potter back for ever touching her.

"I think we all need sleep…since I am being forced to wake up at the crack of dawn tomorrow." She smiled at him wickedly.

"I have plans…and you will love every minute of it. You know you will." With that, Draco went upstairs and shut the door of his bedroom. He loved teasing her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, but his thoughts drifted to what his father had said. He wasn't ready to become a death eater. He never even wanted to be on the dark side. Draco wanted to choose no side, and stay out of the bloody war…but he knew that he had to make a choice. Darkness was always just easier for him.

His mind drifted to Hermione. Would she accept him after he was a death eater? Would she turn away from him because of what he was? He couldn't bear to loose her…even though he didn't really have her in the first place. That would all change soon. Draco put aside thoughts of his father, and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep." Hermione groaned and switched off her alarm clock. It read four in the morning. She figured that she would need an hour to get ready, so she slipped off the bed, and went into the bathroom…half dead. She stepped into the room with her eyes closed, and took off her clothes. She reached for the shower handle, but instead she felt something wet and slippery. Her eyes shot open immediately, and she was greeted by a wet and naked Draco looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad Hermione." He started laughing. Hermione let out a piercing scream, and tried to cover herself with her towel. It just ended up falling off her entirely. She knew that Draco was staring at her, so she hid behind the shower curtain, where he couldn't see her. She knew that her face was beet red…and she had no clue what to do.

"I'm…sorry Draco…I had no idea you were in here. I'll just…leave." Hermione pulled a towel around her body, and exited the bathroom…knowing well that Draco was staring at her the entire time. Hermione went back to her bed, and laid down. She heard the shower stop…but she didn't want to move. 'could I get more stupid?' she thought to herself. She let a tear slide down her cheek, and whipped it away quickly. Today was supposed to be perfect…she had just ruined it.

Someone was knocking on her door, and she just responded with a 'go away' thinking that it was Draco wanting to talk. Hermione looked at her clock at it read 4:30. She decided that she needed to shower, so she knocked on the shower door, and when no one responded, she went in. The bathroom was empty, and she stepped into the shower. The water was calm and relaxing, and Hermione let her emotions drift away.

She stood in front of the mirror, and dried her hair with her wand. She let it fall down her back in soft curls, and added a little bit of makeup to her face. Hermione dressed in long jeans, and a pink sweater. She remembered that he said it would be cold. A black leather jacket topped off the whole outfit, and Hermione thought she looked really good. Now all that was left was to go down and see Draco…she was dreading every minute of it. Would he be upset with her for the whole shower incident? She plucked up the courage, and walked down the steps.

Hermione immediately gasped. There were almost 100 vases filled with roses in the common room. She walked to the nearest vase and pulled out a note that was sticking out. It read:

_I heard they were your favorite. I do think however that roses are not pretty enough for you. You deserve vases full of diamonds instead. I am waiting on my balcony…we will leave when you are ready. _

_Love,_

_DM_

Hermione was out of breath. She examined a vase full of roses, and found them to be flawless. They smelled like heaven, and Draco was right…they were her favorite. Hermione was a little confused as to why he would be waiting on the balcony, but she climbed the stairs to his room anyway. She opened the door, and found his room to be empty except for one red rose on the floor. She picked it up, and walked over to the balcony.

She found Draco leaning on the railing outside. He turned to face her immediately, and smiled. Hermione just blushed.

"I saw you got my present." He said referring to the roses. Hermione smiled.

"Yes…I love them. Thank you so much. Draco…about this morning…" He cut her off by putting his fingers to her lips gently.

"Don't worry about that…forget anything ever happened. Today is just about you and me…nothing else." Hermione was satisfied with his answer, but was still confused about what they were doing on the balcony.

"Um…Draco? What are we doing on your balcony?" He started beaming, and she became nervous.

"The reason I got you up this early…is so we could watch the sunrise…from the air." Hermione barely caught the last part, but she did know one thing…she was deathly afraid of heights.

"Draco…um…what exactly do you mean by 'the air'?" His grin got bigger, which she didn't think was possible.

"Well Miss Granger…" He then pulled out something from behind the chair…Hermione noticed what it was…a broom. It wasn't just any broom though. Hermione noticed that it was the fastest broom on the market. His quiddich broom. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick.

"Draco…um…I am really not too good on brooms. I um…I am afraid of heights, and I don't think that I will be ok on one of those things." Hermione wanted to cry.

"Hermione…" He said her name and she wanted to melt. Draco stepped close to her, and she allowed him to put his arms around her waist. She didn't feel a bit uncomfortable with him. It was almost like he made her feel…safe. Draco looked her dead in the eyes and said "I would never ever let anything happen to you. I will not let you fall." He looked sincere, which made Hermione want to say yes. She still was very afraid though.

Draco pulled out the broom, and sat on it. He then motioned for Hermione to sit in front of him. She reluctantly swung her leg over the side of the broom, and sat down. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back a little. Hermione closed her eyes tight, and felt the broom take off. She let out a little scream, and Draco just held her tighter.

"Open your eyes Hermione." He said softly in her ear. She shook her head no, and Draco laughed a little.

"Trust me." He said in the base of her ear, making her go crazy. She could feel his lips near her neck, and his hot breath was making her insane with desire. She then did what she thought she would never do in her life…she opened her eyes and looked around. Hermione let out a long scream, but then relaxed. He gripped her even tighter, which she didn't think was possible.

Hermione looked into the sky. It was breathtaking. She could see on for miles, and the castle glimmered in the morning light. The sun was coming up over the mountains, and Hermione didn't remember a time when she had seen anything more beautiful.

"Its beautiful!" She said to Draco. He looked at her, then said,

"Yes it is." Hermione just blushed.

Draco flew Hermione around for what seemed like hours. They went across the forbidden forest, and around the many towers of Hogwarts. Hermione never felt so alive. The wind was blowing through her hair, and she felt like she had wings. Draco gripped her waist, and Hermione spread her arms wide. She actually felt free.

-------------------------------

Draco flew himself and Hermione into Hogsmead. He had several plans for the day, and was eager not to miss a single thing. It was around seven, and students were just starting to wake up at the castle. Draco flew them in front of a shop called 'Blazing Books', and led Hermione inside. He knew that she would love it, and when he saw her smile, he knew that he had done something right.

"Draco, look at all these books!" Hermione said giving him a smile. He wanted to give her the world.

"You can have anything you want." He said to her. Draco looked at the shop keeper, and he nodded. The shop was closed for just them while they shopped. Draco hated when other customers bothered him. Draco went up the older looking man and said,

"Anything she wants, put on my bill." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. Draco then noticed that Hermione was no where in sight. He looked down the many isles of the long store, and found Hermione in the last one. She was reaching for a book, but she was too short. Draco came up behind her, and reached it for her. She smiled, and took the book from him.

"Its always good to be tall." He said. She just laughed and started paging through the book. It was a healing book, and he questioned why she would need something like that.

"Hermione…why are you looking at a magical healing book? You didn't strike me as the mediwitch type." She just gave him a saddened look.

"Draco…I told you about my dad, but I didn't tell you that he was making me come home for the holidays. I just want to be prepared, that's all." He nodded, and took the book from her.

"Hey!" She said. Before she could do anything else, Draco had went up to the store owner, and put the book on the counter.

"We will take this one…but I am going to let her look around more…she usually reads two or three a week." Hermione smiled at him and went back to shopping. Draco just followed her…intoxicated by the way she loved books.

"Draco you really didn't have to buy me all of these books." Hermione said as the exited the book shop an hour later.

"Yes…I did. I want you to be able to have whatever you want." Hermione just smiled at him, and they continued walking around Hogsmead. Draco took her in several other stores, and he bought her many lavish things…such as new quills, paper, and a new wand polisher that she had wanted.

It was around noon, and Draco noticed that he was starting to get hungry. He had the perfect lunch planned, and he started walking towards his destination. He took Hermione to the other end of Hogsmead, and stood in front of a restaurant called 'le cher te la' It was very expensive, and extravagant. He saw Hermione's jaw drop open when he pulled her into the restaurant.

"Draco…this is a very nice restaurant…are you sure this is ok?" He just smiled and looked at the hostess.

"Reservation for Malfoy." He said. The hostess looked at him warmly.

"Ah…yes Mr. Malfoy. We have been expecting you. Your table is ready. Right this way." She started leading them to the back of the restaurant. There was a door, and she led them through it. He heard Hermione gasp once again. He became proud of himself again.

The hostess had led them to a private room he had requested. It was filled with roses, and candles. There was a large circular booth, and two places set for dinner. The walls were red, and the carpet was a lush black. Draco thought that it was just right for Hermione. He gazed at her face, and she was beaming.

"Draco…this is beautiful." She said.

"Shall we madam." He said in a suave tone. She just giggled. He loved her laugh. They sat down at the table, and the waitress poured them some wine. Hermione looked at him then the wine. Draco forgot that she might not drink wine.

"Do you drink wine Hermione?" He said raising his brow.

"I haven't recently…but its ok." He looked at her plump lips when she spoke. She was intoxicating.

Draco looked at his menu, and picked something. He wasn't too concerned with the food. He just wanted to talk to Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione sat across from Draco and sipped her wine. 'wow, this has some kick' she thought. She had never really drank wine before, but she didn't want him to think she was a goody goody, so she began to drink. She glanced at the menu, and decided on a shrimp pasta. The restaurant was really nice, and Hermione felt like she was being spoiled. Draco sat across from her, and he seemed to be staring at her face. She was wondering if it was because of her bruise on her cheek. She hated that it was visible.

The waitress came and took their orders. Draco continued to stare at her, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Hermione hated eerie silences.

"Hermione…who did that to you?" He pointed at her cheek, and she confirmed that he was indeed staring at her bruise. She was reluctant to answer, but she knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Well…ok Draco…you must promise that you wont tell anyone." She looked at him hopefully.

"I wont tell anyone Hermione…you can trust me." He said. He seemed so sweet and sincere, which made Hermione like him all the more.

"It was Harry. I am not blaming him for it really…I mean…I got him mad. I deserved it." She lowered her head, but within seconds, Draco had slid over to her side of the booth. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head up to meet his gaze. She looked him in the eyes, and started to cry. Draco hugged her to his chest, and Hermione felt like she never wanted to let go.

"It is never…and I mean never your fault that this happened. Potter deserves to die for what he did to you!" Draco's voice was getting a little violent, and Hermione thought that it was leading in the same direction that the conversation she and Harry had shared had went. She didn't want Draco to be this upset over her.

"Draco…Harry was just mad. Its no big deal. We had just broken up…and he was upset. I don't blame him for this." She pointed to her face. Draco ran his thumb over her cheek that was bruised, then pressed his lips softly to it. Hermione closed her eyes, and let her senses take over. He unfortunately pulled away though.

"Why did you and Potter break up?" He was asking for it. _'o no…now he wants to know why we broke up? What am I supposed to tell him…we broke up because I love you?'_ Hermione didn't know what to say. She let out a sigh.

"We broke up because I wasn't in love with him. He wanted us to sleep together…and I said no. I realized it was because I didn't love him. I was in love with someone else." Hermione looked into his eyes…and almost saw that he was hurt. She figured that it was because she had said she loved someone else. Little did he know that it was him all along.

"Who um…who are you in love with?" He looked away with doubt in his eyes.

"Well…actually…it was you." She spoke just above a whisper, and he snapped his head to look at her…a smile grazing his lips.

"Hermione…" He spoke in the way that made Hermione go nuts. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She was speechless. She didn't expect him to feel the same way at all, but this confirmed that he actually did like her. She wanted to jump off the seat and dance around.

"I would love to." She said with a perfect smile.

They enjoyed a lovely lunch together…but neither realized that they had been talking for more then five hours. Lunch turned into dinner, and they both just sat there talking with each other. Both were just content with each others company.

"Look at the time." Draco said after a while. "It's almost six. We have been here for six hours. I think we should head out and maybe go back to the castle?" She just smiled and waited for him to signal the waitress who looked a little tired after serving for so long. Draco paid the bill which Hermione noticed was more then she had ever paid for a television, and they walked out of the restaurant. They walked through Hogsmead hand in hand, and mounted the broom to go back to the castle.

They reached the balcony, and Hermione smiled at Draco.

"I need to change into my pajamas, but after that…would you like to sit in the common room and maybe talk?" She said.

"That would be great." He agreed. Hermione and him parted, and went back into their own rooms. Hermione closed the balcony door and started dancing around. She couldn't believe that she was actually going out with Draco Malfoy. Today was one of the best days she had, had in a while.

"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy!" She whispered as she danced around.

While dancing around, she didn't see the person sitting on her bed watching her with a sinister glare. Hermione looked in the mirror and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her. She jumped five feet off the ground, and turned to face the one person she was dreading most.

"Harry…what are you doing in my room?!" He just looked at her, then smiled wickedly.

"Hermione, I would have figured you would have waited at least a few days before you hooked up with someone new. Figures. Your such a whore." He looked like he was angry again. Hermione backed up into the wall.

"Harry, get out of my room." She said in a calm voice.

"Oh, Hermione…I don't think I can do that. You see…if Draco over there can have you…then that means that I should be able to as well." He started walked towards her slowly…Hermione had no where to go. She started shaking. "If Malfoy is able to touch you…" He said running a finger over the bruise on her face. "Then why shouldn't I be able to?" Harry pressed himself against her, Hermione let out a small whimper.

"Say anything…and I will hurt you." Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. Why did all of her good days have to turn bad?

---------------------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter six! I love your comments, so thank you to the people who leave them. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Have fun reading! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7:The Attack

Sorry it took so long to write chapter seven…but I have been super busy. No more delay…enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Attack

_Re Cap of last chapter:_

"_Harry, get out of my room." She said in a calm voice._

"_Oh, Hermione…I don't think I can do that. You see…if Draco over there can have you…then that means that I should be able to as well." He started walked towards her slowly…Hermione had no where to go. She started shaking. "If Malfoy is able to touch you…" He said running a finger over the bruise on her face. "Then why shouldn't I be able to?" Harry pressed himself against her, Hermione let out a small whimper. _

"_Say anything…and I will hurt you." Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. Why did all of her good days have to turn bad? _

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by his hand. His body was tightly pressed to hers, and she could feel every inch of him. This thought sickened her to the core. Harry was looking deep into her eyes with a wicked glare that made her stomach churn. He took his free hand and started running it up the inside of her shirt. Hermione let out a cry, but he slapped her hard across her already bruised cheek.

"I told you not to make a sound." He said. She just cried harder. Hermione thought that her cheek was on fire. Harry moved Hermione away from the wall, but slammed her down on the bed quickly. He pushed himself on top of her and devoured her mouth with his. When Hermione didn't respond to his kisses, he hovered above her, grasped her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"What's wrong Hermione? Don't you like the taste of anything but ferret?" Hermione took the opportunity to let out a long scream. Harry slapped her hard again. He forced Hermione back onto the bed, and straddled her waist. He ripped her shirt to shreds, leaving her top bare except for her bra. Harry then took off his own shirt, and landed his mouth on Hermione's once again.

Hermione pushed him hard in the chest, in hopes to knock him back, but he just pushed himself harder against her. Harry ran his tongue over the inside of her mouth, and Hermione heard him let out a moan. She wanted to be sick. Harry began running his hands all over her back and stomach, but then cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them a squeeze. Hermione tried to scream again, but his mouth covered hers once more, and she had no hopes of escape. Harry then sucked on her neck, leaving bites along the way.

Harry unbuckled his pants, and unsnapped Hermione's bra. In one swift movement, he had taken off the fabric that was covering her chest. She tried to hide herself by putting her arm in front of her chest, but he just pulled it away and started sucking on her bare nipple. Hermione was crying so much, she thought she would be sick. Harry just kept squeezing and sucking her, and rubbing his hardened member against the inside of her thigh through his pants.

After a while, Harry pulled away a little, and Hermione thought that it was over, but he just took his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. He reached for Hermione's pants, but she managed to push him away. He came down on her hard, and ripped the buttons off her pants. He yanked her jeans off, and now the only thing separating them was their underwear. Hermione didn't want this…she had always planned on giving it away to the one person she loved. She didn't want the only thing she had left to be taken from her so easily.

Harry ran his hands all over her body, and then stopped just above her underwear. He forced his hand into her pink panties, and shoved two fingers into her core. Hermione let out a huge scream from the pain, but it was broken from Harry's hand wrapping around her neck. He began thrusting his fingers into her faster and faster. Hermione felt like she was being ripped apart, and the pain was unbearable. She felt something slide down her legs, and she eventually realized that it was blood. Harry wasn't gentle or sweet. He was being violent and harsh.

"How do you like that whore! I bet that this is better then what the ferret could ever offer you." Hermione tried to scream again, but his hand was still slowly tightening around her throat, making it hard to breathe. Hermione shut her eyes…she couldn't bear watching this whole thing happen. She knew that he would take her virginity from her…and she could do nothing about it but lay there and cry. Once again…Hermione was helpless.

Hermione felt his grip tighten around her throat as he thrust his fingers into her. She was loosing oxygen, and felt like she was going to pass out. Everything became a huge blur, and she wanted to tell him she couldn't breathe, but she couldn't even gain the strength to move her leg. She opened her eyes a crack to see him take off his boxers, and move to take off her underwear. She shut her eyes again, not wanting to see what happened. She didn't care if she suffocated now. Everything she once valued was being taken from her.

Hermione noticed that she was lying naked on her bed, and that he was spreading her legs, in order to enter her. Harry was on top of her, and she could feel him at her entrance. With a last effort, she pushed him back with her hands a little before collapsing back onto the bed. He stumbled, but was still determined. She then heard the best sound in the world…the door burst open, and someone ripped Harry off of her. Hermione let out a long gasp for air, and tried to fill her lungs with any chance she had. She saw spots, but heard the sound of fists hitting flesh.

"Don't you ever touch her you basthard!" She recognized the voice at once as Draco's. Hermione cleared her eyes enough to see that Draco had Harry on the floor, and was hitting him repeatedly in the face. Harry was bleeding like crazy. Draco probably broke his nose. Draco then lifted Harry up by the throat and said,

"Let's see how you like it." He then dragged Harry out the door, and out of sight. Hermione heard more punches being thrown, and then the common room door slam. Hermione laid there crying, and desperately trying to cover herself. Her arms were so weak however, that every time she tried to lift the blanket, it would slip out of her grasp. She ended up with half of the blanket covering her, and her other half exposed. She just continued to bawl, and she was shaking from head to toe.

Draco re entered her room, and rushed to her side. The minute he saw her, he let out a long gasp. He rushed over to her side and tried to cover her with the blanket. Hermione just kept crying harder. Nothing seemed ok. Draco took Hermione in his arms, and pulled her close to him. Hermione tried to hug him back, but she was just too weak.

"O my god Hermione! I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. O god!" Hermione knew that Draco was looking at the newly formed bruises on her neck and face. She looked him in the eye, and saw that he was deathly afraid. She could only imagine what she looked like. Draco sat on the bed beside her, and pulled her to him like a rag doll. Hermione was so weak, that she couldn't move much.

"Hermione you are hurt…I need to take you to the hospital wing." Draco said getting up a little.

'No Draco!" Hermione managed to choke out between sobs. "I will be fine." Hermione knew that she wouldn't be fine, but she didn't want to have to explain what happened. It was just too embarrassing. She felt like she was on fire, and the pain was getting worse by the minute. Hermione got up enough strength, and reached down between her legs. When she pulled her hand back, she saw that it was covered in blood. She let out a long scream. She felt like she was being stabbed with a million daggers.

"O Fuck!" Draco said looking down at the blood. "Hermione…I have to take you to the hospital. You are hurt very badly, and if I don't get you checked out, you could die! Do you hear me! I am not going to let that happen!" Draco got off the bed, and wrapped her in the blankets on her bed. Hermione felt him lift her off the bed, and carry her downstairs to the common room. She rested her head on his chest, and felt like she was slipping away slowly. She heard Draco step into the fireplace and shout hospital wing, but from there, Hermione was lost…and she drifted off into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco carried Hermione through the hospital wing, shouting for someone to help him. He saw that Hermione was unconscious, and he went into freak out mode. Just hours earlier, she was smiling, and having the best day of her life, but his Mione was used, and he doubted he would ever see her smile the same way again. He felt rage build up inside of him when he saw Harry on Hermione. He wanted to kill him, but that was for later. Right now, Hermione was hurt, and he would do anything to make it better.

"O Dear!" Came a frightened Madam Pomfrey from inside her office. She came running out, and immediately let out a shriek. "Mr. Malfoy…put her over there on the bed…I need to hurry…she looks badly hurt." The mediwitch went back into her office, and started rummaging through things. Draco placed a limp Hermione on one of the beds closest to the window, and looked down at her. He saw that the sheet she was wrapped in was covered in blood, and her face was as white as a ghost.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and pushed Draco aside, as she began to examine Hermione. She pulled the curtain closed so Draco could not see what was wrong with her. He sat down in a chair and waited for all of this to be over. He wanted to kill Potter for this. How dare he touch Hermione. But what if he did more then touch her? What if he actually raped her? Draco would never forgive himself if he allowed this to happen. What had Potter done to her that would make her bleed like that? He knew that virgins bled a little, but she looked like someone had stabbed her.

Draco heard the mediwitch start to speak many incantations and spells. He saw a glowing come from the curtain, and it turned blue then green. Draco sat and watched the light for almost a half an hour. The mediwitch then pulled back the curtain, and was looking rather exhausted. She stepped in front of Draco before he could see Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy…I do believe that this is the second time Ms. Granger has gotten hurt and you have come to tell me about it. Now I want to know right now what has happened to her…and I want the whole truth. Believe me, if you lie I will know. Judging by her injuries, I can tell what happened." He had never seen the nurse scowl at him in such a way, and he knew that he had to tell her what had happened…every single bit.

"I found Potter forcing himself on her in her room. I got him off her, and then beat him to a bloody pulp. I sent him out of our common room, then found Hermione in this condition." Draco said coolly. The mediwitch looked very upset.

"Do you know where Mr. Potter is right now?" Her voice sounded urgent.

"No…I threw him out of our common room, and that's the last I saw of him." Just thinking about Potter made Draco want to kill someone.

"Mr. Malfoy…Potter has been infected by Voldemort. The headmaster suspected as much…but it was confirmed by what he did to Miss. Granger. His mind is in chaos…and he has a lust to do terrible things. It is finally starting, and will only ever end once he or Voldemort is dead." Draco went pale at the name of Voldemort.

"How can you tell me that HE did this to Hermione because of another person! Potter bloody attacked her, and you say, 'o, it's not his fault…he was under the influence.' If you ask me…I think Potter should be hung from a rope by his dick for what he's done…not excused for no good reason!" Draco was furious…he was not going to let Potter get away with this.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will lower your voice to me at once! It is up to the headmaster what happens…not me. As for Miss. Granger, I am very sorry about what has happened to her. It is a terrible thing, and she was hurt very badly. If you ever expect her to recover, you need to have a positive attitude about things. She needs you now more then ever. Now I have left her alone in there. She has not woken up yet, but I expect her to do so soon. I still need to clean things up a bit, but you may see her for a little while." The mediwitch began to walk away, but Draco stopped her.

"What exactly happened to her…I mean…why was she bleeding so badly?" The nurse paled even more, then answered him.

"Potter damaged her very much. The bleeding was from inside, and from what I saw, he was very forceful. I managed to stop most of the bleeding, but she will be sore for quite some time." Draco said thanks, and walked over to her bed. He peeked behind the curtain, and felt his heart sink. Hermione was laying on the bed looking awful. She had bruises on her cheeks and the sheets piled up on the floor were covered in blood. It looked like she bled to death.

Draco went over to her side and grasped her hand tightly. She began to stir a little, but she did not awake fully. Draco just wanted to tell her over and over that he was so sorry he wasn't there sooner. He felt awful about letting that prick within five feet of her. He heard her screaming in the common room, and had figured it was just a spider or something. Draco felt sick knowing that he just sat there while she was being ripped apart.

"Hermione, I promise you that I will get Potter back for this. That basthard will pay." Draco couldn't stand to be near her when she looked like this. He wanted to cry his eyes out in a corner, but that was not acceptable. He had to do the next best thing…hunt down the boy-who-lived, and end this once and for all…

Draco promised himself that he would make that boy eat his own dick, but for now, he needed to stay with Hermione until she woke up. He could then beg for her forgiveness, and comfort her in any way he could. Draco tried to make her as comfortable as he could. He lifted the blankets, to try and wrap them tighter around her, but what he saw made him sick. Her legs were covered in blood, and he realized now what had happened. She was a virgin…and Potter had been way too rough.

Madam Pomfrey came back minutes later, and saw that Draco had lifted her blankets and was looking at her. She scowled at him, and said a cleaning spell to clean Hermione off. She then wrapped Hermione in more blankets, and told Draco to turn away for a minute. He did, and when she told him it was ok to look, Hermione had a needle in her arm, and it was pumping blood into her.

"I'm afraid that this is the only way to gain back blood. Muggles aren't totally useless when it comes to medicine." She gave him a small smile, and checked Hermione, to make sure she had everything.

"I will be back in a while to check on her Mr. Malfoy. She may wake up at any time, so be prepared. When she does wake up, I would like to know at once so I can alert the headmaster. He already knows of the incident, and would like a word with Miss. Granger." The mediwitch then exited the curtained area, leaving Draco and Hermione alone once more.

"Please wake up Hermione…I need to tell you I'm sorry for everything. I need you to know that I am here for you. I wont let anyone touch you…I promise." Draco felt a sensation building up in his chest. It was so strange, and it turned into a burning sensation in his throat. He then felt something slide down his face. He reached up, and wiped it away. He then realized that he was crying. The last time he cried, he was five, and his father had taken away his broom for a week for bad behavior. Since then, he thought that crying meant he was a coward.

If this girl could make him weak, and make him cry, then she must be special. Draco knew that his father would never agree to them…but did he really have to? Draco could take his money, and go into hiding with her. They could run away from it all. He felt something when he was with her…something that made him happy. Their day together may have been ruined, but he would never forget the way she smiled and laughed. When she woke up, he would tell her just how much he needed her…he would tell her that he wanted her for a long time…perhaps forever.

---------------------------------------

Thanks for reading…this chapter was one of my favorites to write. Thanks to all of the people who leave me wonderful comments. You are the reason I keep this story going. So thank you for reading. Next chapter should be interesting…Hermione wakes up. That's all I'm giving away : D


	8. Chapter 8:Hermione's Crush

Sorry this chapter is so short…but the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8: Hermione's Crush

Hermione felt like she was hit by a bus. Her entire body ached, and she thought that she was back at her dad's house, and this was just another one of his bad days. She slowly opened her eyes, knowing that she would have to make him breakfast, but she was not greeted by her familiar room. Her eyes shot open, and she registered that she was in the hospital wing. She felt something gripping her hand tightly, and she looked down only to find platinum blonde hair resting on the side of her bed gripping her hand.

She then remembered what happened. Harry! Hermione started to remember what had happened. He had almost taken her virginity. If it wasn't for Draco, she would probably be hurt even more…or worse…dead. Draco began to stir, and looked up at her. His eyes shot open, and he came to her side at once. He looked into her eyes, and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"O God, Hermione I was so worried!" Draco said while holding her. Hermione was still weak, but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze him a little. Her body ached in ways she didn't know it could. Draco sat beside her on the hospital bed, and held her for a long time, stroking her hair, or kissing her head.

"Draco…what happened? I can't remember much, but what I do remember is Harry…"She shuddered when she said his name, and Draco just held her tighter.

"I found that asshole in your room. He was raping you, so I pulled him off and sent him away. I will never let him near you ever again Hermione…I promise." Hermione then remembered a lot of what happened. She thought of Harry on top of her moaning and sucking on her chest, and she let out a gasp.

"Draco…did he…um…am I…" Draco seeming to understand what she meant answered.

"Hermione…you are still a virgin, but I am afraid that he banged you up pretty bad. You had internal bleeding, and when I got you here the mediwitch told me that you could have died." Hermione didn't want to hear anymore. She looked down at her covered legs, and lifted up the sheet. Draco moved to stop her, but when she lifted the sheet up, he just looked away to give her some privacy.

Hermione took in the sight of her bruised and battered thighs. She felt so sore, and wanted to lie in a hot bath. She covered her legs back up and turned to Draco.

"Hey Draco…can you get me out of here? I really want to just sit in a hot bath and relax. I feel so dirty…" She said while looking at her arms. Her wrists had marks from where he held her to the wall, and they were a bluish red color. It wasn't pleasant.

"Actually Hermione…I was supposed to tell Madam Pomfrey the minute you woke up. I have to go tell her, then we will see about getting you out of here." Draco stood up, and went behind the curtain. A minute later, the mediwitch came bustling into the area with potions and her wand. She looked at Hermione and gave a small smile.

"Hello Miss. Granger. So nice to see you up and about dear. Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you would leave us alone for a few minutes, I think Hermione and I need to have a little talk." Draco nodded, and left the curtain. "Hermione, how are you feeling?" She looked at her waiting patiently.

"I am really sore, and I have bruises everywhere. Its nothing I didn't have to deal with before, but I think I will be ok." The mediwitch looked at her with a curious gaze, then said,

"Hermione, Mr. Potter attacked you because of Voldemort. The headmaster has told me that he is possessed by the Dark Lord, and it will not end until one of them is killed. Now I know it is a hard theory to believe…but Mr. Potter has been removed from Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has given him a special mission with the Order. You don't need to worry about seeing him again, but I just want to know if you can remember anything from three days ago?" Had Hermione really been out for three days? This must have been some attack.

"I remember everything, and I don't care to relive it. Madam Pomfrey, I don't think you will understand this, but I would really just like to go back to my common room, and take a hot bath. I am really sore, and I feel disgusting." She looked at the nurse with pleading eyes.

"Well Miss. Granger…you are very ill, and although you may not feel it, you are in no condition to go walking around the castle just yet. Mr. Potter caused a great amount of damage to you, and you will be very sore for quite some time. I know you would like to relax in the comfort of you dorm…and seeing as what has just happened to you, you must be feeling a great amount of sadness. I will let you go back to your dorm Miss. Granger, but first, you must drink these potions." She handed her some vials. "I also would like to see you back here in two days for a check up. I need to make sure you are alright. I will have Mr. Malfoy escort you back to your room. If you need anything…I will be here, so just send me an owl." The mediwitch then left the area, and she heard her talking to Draco.

Hermione looked at the potions, and drank them down like shots. They tasted horrid, but she drank them anyway. She began to swing her legs over the side of the bed, and try to stand up…but she was very weak, and almost fell. Draco had stepped in however, and caught her.

"Hermione…you can barely walk…Let me carry you." Hermione didn't have much of a choice. She was very unstable, and couldn't do much. Draco picked her up in his arms bridal style, and headed towards the fireplace in the hospital wing.

"I didn't know you could floo in Hogwarts." Hermione said while resting her head against Draco's chest.

"You can floo to any other part of the building, just not outside. It works good for our common room." Draco threw some powder into the fire, and shouted 'heads common room.' Hermione felt the turning sensation of using the floo network, then felt Draco's feet hit the floor. He walked Hermione over to the couch, and set her down lightly. He then sat down next to her, and took her hand in his.

"I was so worried I was too late." He said. "I just kept imagining you being hurt by him…and I wasn't there." His voice was filled with sadness.

"Draco…you saved my life. I owe you everything. If you hadn't have come when you did…I wouldn't be a virgin, and I would be more scarred then this." Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, and looked at the bathroom door. She then remembered that she had wanted a bath so badly. She tried to stand up, but once again, Draco had stopped her.

"Where are you going Hermione? I am not supposed to let you go anywhere without me. That is Madam Pomfrey's orders." He gave her a little smile, and she surprisingly returned it.

"I need a bath Draco…I feel so bloody dirty." Draco just stared at her wide eyes, then said,

"Well…I'm sure that can be arranged. I will be right back." She saw him go into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. He came out several long minutes later, and walked up to her. He picked her up again, and despite her protests, carried her into the bathroom. He stood her up on the tiles, and Hermione got a good look around. Draco had dimmed the lights, and made her a wonderful bubble bath. There were about a hundred candles all around the room, and with one flick of Draco's wand, they all ignited.

Hermione looked up at Draco, and gave him a smirk. "What do you intend on doing Draco…seducing me?" Draco returned her smirk, and said,

"No…I just thought that you would need to relax…so I made you the perfect bubble bath. Now if you don't mind…it is getting cold." Hermione just looked at him.

"Ok…well I have to get undressed." She saw him blush then turn around so she could get out of her clothes. Hermione tried to pull her shirt over her head, but her arms burned every time she tried. Hermione was struggling for nearly five minutes, and she was still fully clothed. Draco let out a sigh.

"Hermione…I know that you are still fully clothed, and I know that you can't take your clothes off by yourself. Can I help you? I promise I won't look." She seemed to have no other choice, so she let out an 'mmhmm.' Draco turned around, and looked her in the eyes. He put his hands on her waist, and began lifting her shirt up. Hermione closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her. They were nothing like Harry's. Draco's hands were so gentle, and caring.

Draco unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. Hermione let out a soft sigh. His hands on her felt unbelievably good, and she just wanted more of him on her. She felt longing, and when he went to unclasp her bra, she leaned into his chest. Hermione then laid her hands on his chest, and began to take off his shirt. He obliged, and threw the material on the floor.

"Come in with me?" Hermione asked while looking into his eyes. He looked back, and she saw the same look of desire that she had in his blue orbs. Hermione unbuttoned his pants, and he threw them on the floor as well. He was now just standing in his boxers, and Hermione knew that he had to leave those on, or she was going to go crazy with desire. Draco slid his hand into the waistline of her panties, and pushed them off…leaving her standing there with nothing on. Draco never diverted his eyes from hers as he picked her up, and stepped into the swimming pool sized tub. Hermione immediately let her muscles relax as soon as the water hit her. She rested against the side of the tub, and sat down on a built in seat. She closed her eyes for minutes, and when she opened them, Draco was staring at her from a seat on the other side of the tub. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"How are you feeling?" He said.

"Much better, thanks. But this bath is missing something…" He looked confused.

"What could it possibly be missing? I thought I covered everything." She just smiled at him, reached up into his pants on the floor, grabbed his wand, and turned a towel into a radio. She conjured the radio to play her favorite mix CD, and she closed her eyes again and let the music wash over her. It was calming, but rough at the same time.

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

As Hermione listened to the lyrics, she looked at Draco, who was gazing back at her with the same look in his eyes…longing.

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave  
I can't hide   
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Draco crossed the tub, and stood right in front of Hermione. He was inches from her face, and touched her face with his hand. Hermione closed her eyes for a second, and leaned into his palm. The candles made his features resemble that of a god.

I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes, then down at his lips. He seemed to be doing the same thing, because seconds later, they were leaning in. Draco touched his lips to hers, and the kiss began to deepen. Hermione put her hands in his hair, and kissed him back with all the energy she had.

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here

I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

Hermione felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach as she was kissing him. She never wanted it to end. Draco's tongue begged her for entrance, and she allowed him without hesitation. Their tongues danced together, and Draco pulled away for a second, only to kiss and suck on her neck. Hermione let out a moan when he hit a certain spot on her neck. Hermione could feel his soft hands on every inch of her. She began running her hands up and down his back, as he kissed her on the mouth once more.

And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

Hermione was caught up in the passion, and never wanted this kiss to end. It was the best kiss she ever had. She felt Draco's body press against hers, and he let out a small moan, when he felt her breasts press up against his chest. Hermione and Draco were kissing each other so passionately, and Hermione wanted to feel more of him…she wanted all of him. She put her hands around the waistline of his boxers, and played with it for a while. Draco pulled away from her, and smiled wickedly.

Draco was about to pull off his boxers, but there came a knock at the door. Hermione frowned, and was disappointed that the moment had been ruined. She was still sore however, and didn't know if she was even ready to give away her virginity…in a bath tub no less. Draco groaned, and stepped out of the tub. He took a towel off the rack, and started drying himself off a bit.

"Stay in the water." He told her. She was more then happy to. She heard Draco open the common room door. He was talking to someone, but she didn't know who. It made her even more curious…but she obeyed Draco, and stayed in the tub. Hermione closed her eyes, and tried to relax once more, but Draco came back in the bathroom.

"You have to get out Hermione…I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore is here to see you." Hermione was so embarrassed that she was sitting here in the tub, while the headmaster was out in the living room.

"Get me my robe from my room." She said. He left, then came back with her fluffy pink robe. Draco lifted her out of the tub (not looking at her), and wrapped a towel around her. Hermione dried off, then put on her pink robe. Draco went to pick her up again, but she stopped him.

"I think I can walk to the living room Draco." She said, but he still put his arm around her waist, and she began walking. It was a slow pace, but she was still walking, so it was an improvement. She entered the living room, and saw not only the headmaster, but Professor McGonagall, and Snape. Hermione wanted to turn around and walk the other way when she saw Snape, but Draco held her firmly in place. He walked her over to where they were sitting, and Hermione sat down on the couch. Draco then sat down next to her.

"Miss. Granger…I am so happy to see that you are well. I went to the hospital wing, but Poppy told me that you had gone back to your common room." She saw a blue twinkle in the headmaster's eye as he looked from her to Draco. Nothing got past the great Albus Dumbledore.

"I am feeling much better Headmaster, I am just really weak and tired." McGonagall looked at her with a sympathetic look, while Snape just had on his usual scowl.

"I am glad to hear that, but sadly I am not here about your health. I wanted to discuss what happened between yourself and Mr. Potter." Draco grasped her hand, and immediately scowled at the headmaster.

"Headmaster, you can't possibly expect her to tell you what happened. She has had a hard enough time as it is." Draco spat. Snape just looked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy…it would do you well to respect your elders. The headmaster clearly has his reasons for wanting to know, so just let the girl tell him so we can all be on our way." Snape spat. Draco shut his mouth, and looked at Hermione. She was feeling a bit sick just thinking about what happened, but she knew that Dumbledore had to know everything. McGonagall gave her a sad smile, and Hermione began to tell them all of what happened.

When she was done, everyone looked like they were going to be sick except for the headmaster and Snape. Dumbledore just looked at her then spoke in his aged voice.

"I think you have a right to know what is happening to Harry, since it directly affected you. You see Miss. Granger, Harry and Voldemort have a direct connection through the mind. It was formed when Voldemort gave Harry that scar, and cannot be broken. Voldemort has found a way to control Harry through his mind, by making him think things. Harry then acts a certain way due to his thoughts. Voldemort is trying to make Harry go crazy, and eventually cause him to self destruct. We are teaching Harry how to fight back, but it is getting harder and harder to control. He has periods where he is just fine, and acts normal, but then he can go into madness at any time." Dumbledore looked the saddest Hermione had ever seen him. He then continued.

"If Harry does not learn to fight back, then he will go mad. The mind connection will not end until either Harry or Voldemort dies. We are trying to help Harry all we can, but it is getting more difficult. Most of the horcruxes were found, but there is still several more. Harry is on a mission with many aurors to try and find them. They will keep him from submitting into the hands of the Dark Lord completely. We are trying to block his mind. Miss. Granger…I know that it doesn't seem like it…but Harry did not do this to you. It was Harry's body, but not his spirit. When Harry learned of what he did to you, he tried to kill himself. Voldemort is driving him mad, and I fear soon that the final battle is near." After Dumbledore finished Hermione just sat there.

She couldn't believe that this was all just Lord Voldemort. It seemed so real. Harry had to know what he was doing. She was so confused now, and just wanted to go to sleep. She let out a sigh, and looked at the three professors.

"I understand headmaster, and I appreciate you coming down here to tell me everything, but right now I think I just need rest and time to register everything." She said.

"If you need anything at all Miss. Granger, we are here for you" Said Professor McGonagall. The three teachers stood and went to exit the room. Dumbledore turned and gave her a small smile and said. "Mr. Potter wanted me to give you this." He set a letter on the coffee table, and then left the room. Snape lingered behind as well, but instead of producing a letter, he just said a smart remark.

"You will do well to remember Miss. Granger that not all people are as they seem." He then exited the room. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Snape was always being weird like that. Hermione looked over at the letter that Dumbledore had left for her from Harry. She didn't know if she was ready to read it, so let it there for now. She turned to Draco, and remembered their moment in the bathroom before they were interrupted. She smiled at him, and leaned into him for a hug.

Draco picked Hermione up, and took her into her room. Hermione looked at her room, and saw that it was exactly the same as it had been three days ago. She then saw the blood stain on her bed. It was everywhere, and she wondered how she ever survived after loosing so much. She thought about what Harry had done to her, and started to shake. Draco noticed this, and held her tighter.

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight Hermione…until we get someone to clean this up." She looked at him with a 'thank you' look, and they went into his room. Hermione noticed that it was only seven at night, but she was exhausted from her _activities_ with Draco and still sore from her attack. He set her on the one side of his enormous bed, and wrapped her up in covers. Hermione noticed that she was still in her robe, but didn't think Draco would mind. Draco got in the bed on the other side, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They just stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything.

"It's November Hermione…Christmas is coming up soon. My dad said that I can stay here if I want to. Are you staying?" Hermione felt her heart sink. Why did he have to bring up Christmas? Everything was going so well for today. She didn't want to have to think about her father.

"I have to go home…my dad said that I have no choice" she said with a hesitant voice. Draco just looked at her with a vacant expression.

"Hermione…I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I am not about to send you home to that arrogant prick to be beaten every night! You can't go home!" His eyes showed worry. Hermione put a hand on his cheek, to try and calm him down.

"Draco…I will be fine. My father is a bad man with a lot of issues, but he told me that he would have me sent home if I didn't come home willingly." She honestly had no other options. This time however…she would keep her wand with her at all times.

"Hermione I am worried about you. What if your father seriously hurts you? I will be here feeling bad because I could have done something to stop it from happening." He pulled her hand away from his face, and took both of her hands in his own.

"Lets just drop it for now…Christmas is still a month off. I have time to worry about this later." Hermione didn't want Draco to think about this anymore…but she didn't want to have to face it yet either. Prospects were not good when she went to her father's house. She would end up getting hurt one way or another, and she couldn't do anything about it. Hermione would just think about all of this later.

"I will drop it for now because I know you need your rest, but we will talk about this later." Hermione nodded, and turned away from him. She didn't want him to see the lone tear that slid down her face. Everything was not ok. The golden trio was no more, and she had her father to look forward too. Draco was actually the only good thing that happened to her this year so far. Without him, she would be very lost and probably insane too.

Hermione was thinking about their day together before Harry had come along. It was the most wonderful date she had ever been on, and Draco was surprisingly very interesting. He was a perfect gentleman, and they talked about everything for hours. Hermione was starting to feel something for him that was very strong. She had always preached about being too young for love until she was 18, but this feeling was something she had never felt before. Was it possible to love and not know it? She couldn't tell if she loved Draco just yet…but the way he touched her, and made her feel was lingering very close to the subject of love.

Hermione felt Draco once again wrap his arms around her waist, and she closed her eyes, to dream of a pair of steel grey eyes that made her heart melt.

---------------------------------------

Well…there was chapter eight! I hope you liked it! Things get more interesting in the next chapter I promise. Thanks to all the people that review, and read this story. I love receiving comments, so they are greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot…please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9:The Gift

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for reading my story. I feel very honored.

ILOVERWHPDM- Thanks so much for commenting! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come. I promise to have the next one done shortly! Please keep reading!

breezie- Thank you so much for your comment. An author always loves hearing he or she is a good author. It made my day! Lol. I know the feeling of wanting to go insane because of not being able to read more. Don't worry though, I will update really soon.

jalapeno1011- Thanks for your comment. The song was by a woman called Dido. Not many people know of her, but the song is called Here with Me. It was originally the theme song to one of my favorite old TV Shows- Roswell. Please keep reading!

DeansLover1918- haha. Thanks for your comments! I love cliff hangers! I think they make the story more interesting. I hope you keep reading. I love writing Draco and Hermione fanfics! I just wish that the actual books had them together as a couple.

nadia the demented one- Thank you for commenting on chapter eight. I also love how Draco seems to save the day just in time! I hope you keep reading!

Emanneppename- Thanks for writing me! I wanted to kill Harry when writing it too, but we must remember that it isn't his fault. Voldemort is behind all the evil, but what else is new. Lol. I think Draco and Hermione fanfics are the best. They are two people you would never expect to end up together, and it seems that they just click.

bbycaks01- Thanks for your comments! I haven't had anyone critique my story so far along the lines of spelling and mistakes, but your comment really helped. Now I am double checking for mistakes. You have been a really big help. Thanks so much.

bluebaby3296- I am writing the next chapter as we speak. Don't worry, it wont be too long. Thanks so much for commenting. I love writing on fanfiction! It is so fun and exciting. I hope you keep reading!

Thanks to all of the other people who commented. I'm sorry if you are offended that I didn't write to you personally, but I just picked people who commented on the last two chapters. I still really appreciate you a lot, and I would love your comments. Please write me about anything you want. It doesn't even have to relate to the story, but I love critiques! If any of you have written anything about Draco and Hermione I would love to read them! Now…on with the story!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Gift

Draco woke up to something soft and warm next to him. He recognized it as Hermione at once. She had been sleeping in his room ever since her attack. He didn't mind much. It had been two weeks, but he knew that she was still afraid that Potter would come back. Hermione didn't even touch the note that Dumbledore left for her from that prick. Draco didn't blame her…he would have been scarred for life too.

He couldn't believe that they were actually going out now. He knew that if his father ever found out, he would go crazy, but for now…she wasn't going anywhere. He wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter, and she began to stir.

"Good morning angel." He said while kissing her neck. He saw a small smile playing on her lips and was satisfied with himself.

"Why good morning. To what do I owe this spectacular wake up call?" She said while turning to face him.

"Miss. Granger…I cannot believe that you would think I would expect _anything_ in return." He said mimicking Professor McGonagall. Hermione laughed.

"You are absolutely evil" She said. "Which is why you must be punished." Hermione had on a very evil smirk…one that Draco would have a tough time competing with.

"What did you have in mind?" He played along with her game.

"O…I don't know…something along the lines of serving me forever." Draco and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Well…I don't know how that will work out, but I can give you something right now." Draco said.

"And what is that?" Hermione replied. Just then his lips came crashing down on hers. They let the passion of the kiss lead them, and soon, Draco was sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth. He let his hands wander down to her waist, and began to rub her bare skin under her shirt. He felt Hermione's hands in his hair, which drove him mad with desire. Draco left a trail of tiny kisses down her jaw and throat, but sucked hard on a spot that made her go wild on her neck.

"Draco." She moaned his name. This drove Draco even more mad. He wanted to be closer to. He wanted to feel her all around him. Draco wanted her to scream his name while he was inside of her. This image made Draco go over the edge. He went back to her lips and starting kissing her fiercely. He was so hungry for her, and would do anything to be able to have her under him screaming his name.

Draco removed his shirt, and saw that Hermione was pleased. He then tried to remove his pants, but she stopped him.

"Draco…I know what your thinking. I want to…but I just don't think it's the right time. We have only been going out two weeks…I think we should wait a little longer." He was disappointed, but he respected her decision. Draco rolled off of her with a groan. She looked at him, but he didn't feel like returning her gaze. He had been waiting for this all year…but in the end he figured that she was right…they weren't ready.

"I don't want you to be mad Draco." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm not made Hermione." He said looking into her eyes. "I will respect your decision to wait if that is what you want."

"Thanks for understanding Draco. Don't worry…our time will come when the moment is right…we will just know." With that, she exited his room. He heard the shower running, so he lay back down on his bed. 'he would know when the moment was right?' what was that supposed to mean?

"I guess I will find out." He said to himself. Draco then proceeded to get ready for the day. Classes were hell as usual, but at least he had Hermione in most of them. No one knew they were going out yet, but Draco somehow knew that people would find out sooner or later. He just hoped that it was later rather then sooner. He hated other people's remarks.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in potions class on a cold day in November. It was towards the end of the month, but this year was deathly freezing. The damp dungeons didn't make matters any better. She was shivering like crazy, and wanted to ask professor Snape if she could go and get a sweater, but she knew that he hated her, so he would make her suffer and make it colder. She threw Draco a glance while she wrapped her arms around herself to try and stay warm. Everyone else in the class seemed just fine, why was she so cold?

Snape had put an assignment on the board, and had snapped at the class that it had to be handed in by the end of class. His eyes searched the class for something he could deduct points from, and Hermione knew what his gaze was resting on…her.

"Miss. Granger…are you cold?" Snape said with a smirk spotting Hermione shivering.

"A little sir" said Hermione. She knew of coarse that it wasn't going to be that easy…she was waiting for his next remark which she was sure would be an insult.

"Well then…perhaps next time you should use your brain and wear a sweater under your school robes. I seriously think that smart little bookworms such as yourself lack common sense…and are too busy trying to show off, that they miss half of the things they really need in life…such as…lets say…a sweater?" His grin was evil, and Hermione wanted to cry. Why did he always have to insult her when she was down? She just went back to her work immediately, but Snape obviously didn't get his satisfaction until he made at least one person cry a day…so he kept going.

"I did hear about your gruesome attack by Mr. Potter. It's really quite a shame that you lacked the brains to stop the whole thing. I guess some people just aren't smart enough…and lack life skills. I do pity your _parents_…they must have to put up with quite a lot from you." That did it…Hermione let the tears that had been contained in her eyes spill over, and she became enraged at the greasy haired professor. How dare he mention her parents! Or Harry! He had no right!

Hermione abruptly stood up from her chair…Snape looking excited to be able to deduct points from Gryffindor took his opportunity.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for getting out of your seat Miss. Granger. Sit down!" He commanded. Hermione looked at him with hate in her eyes. She was feeling something so unusual…it was a mix between anger and hate.

"How dare you insult me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Snape looked taken aback…and for a minute his eyes shown fear…but he quickly composed himself and went back to his death glare. "You have no right to even talk to me! You're a fucking death eater for heavens sakes!" Hermione didn't mean to say it like that…but she was feeling something building up in her chest, and she didn't know what it was.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for using foul language, and another twenty for talking to me like that. You will serve detention with me for the next week Miss. Granger…and mark my words…it wont be nice. Now sit down and shut your mouth!" His statement angered her to the point where she thought she might explode. She thought of reaching for her wand, when all of the sudden, the room began to shake.

Hermione felt some power guiding her, and flowing out through her. Books began to fly off shelves, and glass jars fell to a loud crash on the floor. Hermione didn't know what came over her…she knew that she was making these things happen…and it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her eyes were wild, and she felt like her heart was breaking free. Snape ducked behind his desk as a cauldron flew towards him, and students scattered in all directions.

The windows began to shatter, and Hermione felt a sense of release. She started to calm down a little, and the wind went down. She had no idea what had happened, but she knew that she had caused it. Had she just used wandless magic? Hermione regained her composure, and looked around the room to see what she had done. Her fellow classmates were all staring at her with a shocked expression…and as she turned to Draco…he looked very pale, but was staring at her with the same expression.

She thought she was going to be sick. Everything in the dungeon classroom was destroyed or broken. Snape got out from under his desk, and looked at her with malice in his eyes.

"Miss. Granger! Go to the headmaster's office at once! I will meet you there." With a loud pop…he apparated. All of the students were still staring at her in shock. Hermione bolted out the door, and ran as fast as she could to the headmaster's office. She had no idea how much trouble she was in. Would she be expelled? 'o god no!' Hermione thought to herself.

"_Hogwarts is the only home I have left…where will I go if I can't go here?"_ She pondered. _'what if they make me return to my father…Oh no! I can't go back there!' _Hermione was in tears as she reached the headmasters office. Snape was waiting outside the giant gargoyle, and said the password without even looking at her. He started to climb the stairs to the headmasters office, feeling like she was going to faint. Snape didn't even bother knocking…he just burst into the large room, and started talking.

"You were as always right Dumbledore!" This made the headmaster appear from the top of the balcony, and walk down the stairs to the lower landing. Upon spotting Hermione and Snape, he got his all knowing twinkle in his eyes. He surveyed the look of fear on his colleague's face and knew that something was wrong. Severus never was afraid.

"Right about what may I ask Severus?" Dumbledore said…even though he already knew.

"The girl." He gestured to Hermione…who was waiting to be kicked out of school for performing wandless magic. What scared her the most was that the only people known to have performed wandless magic were very powerful people. Harry was known to have done it…as well as Voldemort. This made her realize what Harry felt like when he was dragged up to Dumbledore's office after finding something out about himself. It wasn't a good feeling at all.

"What exactly happened Severus?" Dumbledore said eyeing Snape cautiously. He sat down behind his desk, and asked Hermione and Snape to sit down in the chairs on the other side. Hermione was grateful for a seat…feeling like her knees would give out at any second…but Snape chose to stay standing.

"I was instructing my class…when Miss. Granger here disrupts me, and the next thing I knew, she was tearing apart my classroom." Dumbledore's expression was unreadable…but Hermione didn't know what to make of it. She hung her head in defeat. She might as well start packing her bags.

"How exactly did she destroy your classroom Professor?" Dumbledore questioned. "Did she mutter spells and curses that tore everything apart?" Snape looked like he was about to hit something.

"No." He said through clenched teeth. "She didn't exactly use a wand." Dumbledore's expressions remained as calm as ever, and he simply smiled at Hermione. She thought she was loosing her mind.

"Well then…I can see no reason for you to suspect it was Miss. Granger that had done it to your class…unless you can give me an explanation Severus?" Snape looked utterly pissed off…and knew what Dumbledore wanted him to admit.

"She could have used wandless magic!" He said in an angered tone. "You know as well as I do Dumbledore that it is controllable! She should know by now how to stop it." Hermione had no idea what they were talking about…and she just wanted to be in Draco's arms. He was the only one who could protect her from all this.

"Severus calm down! I am sure that Miss. Granger has an explanation for all this. Now…Hermione…" She looked up at him, and he began to ask her questions. "Have you ever had this happen before?" She looked so confused and let out a sigh.

"I have no idea what you are even talking about headmaster. One minute everything is ok…and the next I feel like I am exploding. It all happened so fast. I remember that it felt like I was breaking free. I was very angered by something Professor Snape had said to me…and it turned into something else. I am so sorry headmaster. Please don't expel me!" Hermione now had tears running down her cheeks. Dumbledore just put one hand up.

"Hermione has confirmed it Severus…she has told us what we needed to know. Now do you see what danger she is in? Do you believe my theory now?" If Hermione wasn't confused five minutes ago…she was baffled now. What the hell were they talking about? What theory? Why were they acting like they knew something she didn't? Her head was brimming with questions she needed to be answered.

"Headmaster…what are you talking about?" She really had no idea, nor did she suspect what was happening. Dumbledore gave her a wink, and silenced her with his hand. She knew that he was about to explain everything…he always did.

"Hermione…forgive me for confusing you. I needed to test you…I needed to be sure that you indeed had the gift. I am sorry that Professor Snape said those things to you…I had told him to. I need to explain a few things to you about yourself. You see…you have the ability to use magic and apply it without a wand. It is a rare gift…and only people with strong and deep magic posses it. Today in the potions class…I had asked Severus to get you angry. I needed to know whether or not you had the gift." Her breath caught in her throat…Dumbledore was responsible for all of this…he always had to interfere.

"You see Hermione…I had my suspicions of what power you possessed. Voldemort wants to destroy all great power that could possibly aid in the light side. I suspect he had Harry attack you in order to hurt you, or kill you. All powerful people that serve the light are a great threat to Voldemort and his followers. He will do anything to eliminate all competition…and you are of great importance. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, but I could not risk you knowing anything and not having the gift. I am not mad at you, and you are not in any trouble, but I warn you that you are in danger. I want to teach you how to control your gift and." He was cut off by Snape.

"Am I excused headmaster…I have a class to attend to, and I believe my job is done. I proved your theory…can I leave now?" He looked like he wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible…Hermione wouldn't mind one bit.

"Yes Severus…you may leave, but before you do, I would like to ask you to help me with one more thing." Snape glared daggers at Hermione, and seemed to know what it was about before the headmaster asked.

"I am worried about Miss. Granger's safety. I do not practice wandless magic myself, but I do know one person at this school who does. I would like for you to instruct Miss. Granger Severus. She needs to learn how to control her gift, and you will be the one to teach her." Snape looked like he had just seen his mother fly by naked on a broom.

"Headmaster…as much as I would be so delighted…I really don't think it would be wise. I already have far too many things on my mind, and while teaching all my classes, I just don't think I will be able to find the time…" Dumbledore gave him a look that was wise and knowledgeable.

"Surely Severus you can find time…this is after all very important. One person could be the difference between dark and light." Snape seemed to have no choice.

"I understand headmaster…when would you like the lessons to begin?" Dumbledore looked satisfied.

"The sooner the better. I believe Voldemort is getting prepared for the war…so why shouldn't we be as well." Snape nodded, and then turned to Hermione. She was a bit shaken from the news, and now she had to face the idea of being personally taught by the professor she hated the most. She wanted to throw up.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow evening after dinner. We will begin your lessons then." He looked at her with an unexcited glance, then turned on his heel and left. She was now left alone with Dumbledore, and she felt a little more comfortable…knowing that he had her best interests at heart. She missed Draco. The look on his face in the classroom was burned into her mind. He had looked so frightened of her…like she was some alien. She wondered what he thought of her now that she wasn't the same anymore. She frowned, and the headmaster didn't seem to miss a second.

"These new abilities make others look at you strangely Hermione…but do not fear…those who truly love you will stick by you in times that may become very hard. Professor Snape is difficult, and I understand that, but he is good at heart. I would teach you myself…but I sadly was not gifted with wandless magic. Severus has the ability to instruct you better then I can." Hermione nodded her head, but still didn't say anything. She was afraid that if she said one thing, then all of her secrets would come undone.

"If you need anything else, I am here anytime. Do not hesitate to ask for help. Now if you don't have any questions…I believe dinner will be starting soon. I suggest you head down to the great hall." Hermione wasn't even punished. She let everything sink into her before she rose from her seat.

"Thank you headmaster. I don't have any questions…but if I do, I will be sure to come back later…right now I just need to let things settle in." He nodded to her and she turned to leave the office. She had hoped that he did not see the tears that escaped from her eyes as she exited the room. Hermione couldn't believe that she had this talent. She wasn't powerful…all those times her father had hurt her…she wasn't able to stop him. Why was now any different? Great…one more reason for people to judge me. Why don't I just stick a sign on my back that says 'freak incoming.'

Hermione wasn't even hungry. She decided to skip dinner and head straight to the common room. Her walk was slow, and she was really tired. 'this wandless magic sure does drain all the energy out of you' she thought. She opened the door that seemed so much heavier then it did before, and entered the common room. She saw that Draco was sitting on the couch, and stood up as soon as she had come in.

'_o great…just what I need…more people to think I'm a freak.'_ Hermione just wanted to be alone, but he came up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Hermione didn't mind the hug, and let herself relax into his arms. He led her over to the couch, and sat her down on his lap. She pushed her head back against the sofa, and shut her eyes until he spoke. She somehow knew he would.

"Are you alright? You look so pale…" He said running his fingertips along her cheeks. Hermione was expecting him to ask her all of these piercing questions about the classroom today, and was a bit surprised when he said something as caring as that to her. He actually cared about her. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I don't know Draco…Dumbledore told me all of these things about myself today. He told me that I use a thing called wandless magic…and before you go gasping and asking me all of these questions about it…I just want to say that he is making Snape teach me how to use it, and I have to spend time with him _alone_ in his office! I cannot take much more!" Hermione raised her voice, and started to cry.

"Hey…hey…shhhhh…." He pulled Hermione into his arms and started patting her back and soothing her. He was the one person she knew she could always count on. "Hermione…" He finally said. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. You are perfect to me…and I just want you to know that nothing could ever make me stop feeling this way about you. You're…you're beautiful." He said. Hermione wanted to kiss him until her lips went numb. He had made her day that was awful, and had turned it into something spectacular.

"Thank you Draco." She said smiling at him. "I hated this day…I had no idea what happened to me in potions class…but then Dumbledore told me that Voldemort was out to get me, and Harry attacked me because of him. I don't know what's up and down anymore, or left or right. I just need to focus on something else." Her mind was screaming for her to calm down, and she feared that she would spark another outburst and destroy her entire common room, so she decided to relax a little.

"Hermione, everything is going to be ok…you'll see…in time everything will work out. I am worried about a lot of things too to tell you the truth. My father has very high expectations for me to live up to, and I don't think I'm ready for any of it just yet. I am just so happy that I have you to go through this with me. We should make the best of our last year. I know…why don't I take you out this weekend. We can go to Hogsmead, and walk around a bit…and this time…I promise never to let you out of my sight. There is this new night club I heard about that opened up. It would be fun." He gave her a smile, and put an arm around her.

Hermione smiled back at him and said, "What would I do without you?" He smirked back and said,

"Well I suppose loath in self wallow, and never come out of depression…not to mention that you would never have the god of sex to look at whenever you needed some inspiration." She smacked him playfully, and he picked her up off the couch, making her squeal.

"I think that you need to be punished for that one." He said. Hermione began to laugh as he set her down on the floor and tickled her stomach.

"Drrraaacccooo…hahahaha…stttoopp….i….cccannnt brreeaathhhe." Hermione laughed as he tickled her ruthlessly. She tried to push him, which made him loose balance and fall on top of her. He stopped tickling her, and they stared into each others eyes for the longest time, memorizing each others faces. Draco traced his fingers along her jaw line, and noticed that her face was cold.

"Why have you been so cold lately? I noticed it in Snapes class too." She just stared at him. He had noticed it as well? She had no idea what was going on with herself lately.

"I don't know Draco…I am just always so cold. Even when I am wearing more then one layer, I am freezing." He just looked confused then went back to tracing her face.

"Draco…um…this is going to sound weird but…could you please get off of me. I cant really breathe." He shot up off of her at once, and sat on the floor next to her.

"Better?" He said.

"Yes, thanks." Hermione and Draco just sat there for a while not talking or doing anything. The clock only read nine o' clock, and Hermione wasn't in the least bit tired. She suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Draco…" She said with a sweet voice. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" He looked like someone just asked him to donate blood.

"What is a moovee?" He said unsure.

"It is like a story that you watch on something called a television. It's a muggle thing, but very interesting and cool." He seemed reluctant, but finally nodded his head yes.

"Oh, you will love this." Hermione conjured one of the chairs into a television with a DVD player. Draco looked at the box like something were about to pop out of it. Hermione tried to stifle a giggle. She conjured up three DVD's to choose from, and laid them out in front of Draco on the coffee table.

"Now…these are called DVD's. They are stories that you watch on the TV. You can choose from these three. They are all my favorites, so you can choose anyone you want. Two of them are chick flicks though." He looked at her like she were speaking alien.

"Chick what's?" He asked with wide eyes.

Hermione laughed. "They are called chick flicks because only girls usually like them. Most are about love." He looked at her again to continue with her story. "I have three DVD's to choose from. One is called The Notebook. It is about a romance between two people who cant be together because of their families, but they are in love anyway. This one…" She said pointing to the second DVD, "is called Love Actually. Its about these people in Britain and their lives. Its quite interesting, but it is bad at some parts. The third DVD I have, is called American Pie. It's a comedy, but it is also sort of a romance story."

Draco looked at the three choices, and quirked his brow.

"I think we should watch this Notebook. It looks alright. The other covers scare me a little. There is a naked guy on this one." He said pointing to American Pie. Hermione just laughed and opened the DVD. Draco looked amazed as she slipped the tiny circle in the DVD player and pressed play. Hermione turned off the lights, and sat down next to Draco.

"What now?" He said staring at the box, expecting people to come out and act it out. The image came onto the TV, and Draco gasped. "Is that real?" He said.

"Of coarse its real. Its called filming when they make a movie. People acted this stuff out, but it was at an earlier time. Kind of like a pensive, but different." He looked like he understood a bit more, then settled down on the couch.

"I could really go for some popcorn." Hermione said. Draco flicked his wand and the buttery corn appeared. Hermione smiled. She relaxed back into the couch as the movie began. She loved this movie. Love stories were the best. She saw the windows flash outside, and then heard the rain pounding on the roof. It was perfect movie weather. Half way through the movie, Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, and her head fell on his chest.

Hermione looked up at Draco, and saw that he was very interested in the movie. She was happy he was seeing his first flick with her. Hermione once again rested her head on his chest, and felt him put his cheek on her forehead. It made her smile. She had someone to hold her close and make her feel loved. Draco was all she needed tonight. He was all she needed for forever.

When the movie was nearly over, Hermione was in tears. She loved sweet endings. She looked up at Draco, and he was smiling at her. The credits started to come one, and he spoke.

"I think I like these Mevies." Hermione wanted to laugh, but she thought against it. She turned off the TV, and stood up to go upstairs.

"I am tired Draco. Its like 11 at night. I think we should get to bed if we want to stay awake tomorrow in classes. Not to mention I have to deal with Snape after dinner." He nodded his head, and followed her upstairs.

"I think we should watch that thing more often. I liked those Vee Dee things." Hermione went smiled at him.

"Goodnight Draco." She said entering her own room. He looked disappointed, but she wanted to play with him a little.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said coming up to her, and kissing her fully on the lips.

She went in her room, and changed into pink short shorts, and a white tank top that exposed a little too much cleavage. She exited her room and went onto the balcony. She crossed it, and knocked on Draco's door. He opened it immediately, and smiled from ear to ear.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep with me tonight." He said as he hugged her.

"I would miss you far too much." She said kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss, but they broke apart, and Hermione lay on her side of the bed. Draco got in beside her, and wrapped his arms around her like he always did. He kissed her neck, and then started humming something in Hermione's ear. She turned to face him

"What are you humming? It's so pretty." He smiled at her with his eyes closed.

"Its just an old song my mom used to hum to me when I was little. It put me to sleep." Hermione closed her eyes again, and fell asleep to the sound of Draco's beautiful voice singing a far away lullaby meant for the angel wrapped in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. I promise that chapter ten will be more interesting then this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write it, but I have been very busy. Can't wait to hear feedback on this chapter. I should have the next one done within a couple of days. Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10:The Mistake

Hey Guys! Thanks for the comments! Sorry this chapter is so short…but it's interesting. I will have the next one done soon! Please R&R!

Chapter 10: The Mistake

Hermione woke up that morning feeling amazing. She was ready for anything that came her way…then she remembered her meeting with Snape tonight after dinner. She got dressed quickly, and decided to let Draco sleep a little longer. It was only seven, and classes started at eight thirty. Hermione went down to the breakfast hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Lavender. They both gave her tired looks and went back to eating. Hermione wasn't very hungry, so she read the Daily Prophet. There weren't many interesting stories, and she soon became bored.

"Hermione, where have you been lately? I barely get to see you anymore." Ginny said looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny…but a lot has been going on lately, I just haven't had the time to do anything fun. We should hang out soon though." Ginny looked a little taken aback, but then nodded.

"Is there a special_ guy_ who you have been hanging with? You haven't been around lately…and usually that means there is a special someone. Who is it?" Hermione turned a little red, and saw that Ron was staring at her two seats down. He had heard their conversation.

"Well…um…you see…" Just then the mail flew in for the morning. Hermione let out a relieved sigh. Ginny turned to her and said in a hushed tone,

"We will talk about this, so don't think you can avoid the subject forever." She said with a smile. "Let's have a sleepover this weekend. How about your common room?" Hermione just nodded her head. It sounded fun. She looked up, and was surprised that there was an owl flying right to her. It dropped a letter on the table, and Hermione wanted to groan. It was from he father. She opened it, and read silently.

_Hermione,_

_I know I told you to come home for Christmas, but I met someone, and we want to spend the holiday alone with no distractions. Don't come home anytime during break. Stay at your filthy school…it's where you belong._

_Mr. Granger_

Hermione felt like she had just been given the best Christmas gift ever. She wanted to jump up and down and scream. She didn't have to go home to see her ugly father anymore! She couldn't help but smile brightly. Ginny looked at her like she had gone mental.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look a bit excited." She just shook her head, and stood up to leave.

"No…I'm fine. I'm more then fine." She left the great hall with a smile on her face, and bolted back to the common room, where she was sure she would find Draco. She burst in the door, and started yelling for him. He came down the stairs quickly, just covered by a towel. Hermione wanted to laugh, but she was too excited. He came up close to her, half expecting to see a bullet wound from the way she was yelling. Her face wore a smile that he had never seen before. She looked so happy.

"What's going on Hermione?" He said. She just thrust the letter in his hands, and watched him read it. When he was done, she started jumping up and down.

"Draco! I don't have to go home for Christmas!" He pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, and swung her around.

"That's wonderful." He said kissing her on the lips. Hermione then saw his attire, and told him to go get dressed. A half hour later, they were going to their first classes. Hermione had Divination first period, but Draco had Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Ginny is coming over this weekend on Friday to sleepover. You should invite Blaize or someone. We can double." Draco gave her a smile.

"So the Weaselette does like him? I knew it." Hermione gave him a smile, and continued walking with him. They came to the corner where they went to their classes. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips, and went their separate ways.

Hermione couldn't wait to see him that night before she had to go see Snape. She was planning on telling him how she really felt about him. He seemed so wonderful to her. Hermione had been thinking for a while that she had been falling in love with him. Now, all that was left was to tell him. She had the perfect way to do it. This day might not be so bad after all.

------------------------------------------

Draco sat in class and began to stare at nothing unparticular. This class was so boring because he already knew all of the spells they were learning. It was a Malfoy's job to know all kinds of defensive spells, as well as Dark Magic. The teacher this year was that ruddy Werewolf that they had back in third year. He was tolerable, but not the best in the world.

Just then the classroom door swung open, and Professor McGonagall came strolling in with someone following her. She turned to Professor Lupin and spoke to him silently. He nodded his head and smiled. Professor McGonagall then left the classroom, but the person behind her did not follow.

"Class, it seems we have a new student here from a Wizarding School in America called Elbridge. Her name is Joslin Malady, and she will be joining this class, as well as many others for the remainder of this year." Lupin pointed at the girl, and ushered her to come forward. Nearly half the men in the class dropped their wands. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had long black hair that came down to her lower back in soft curls, and her eyes were a piercing blue.

"If you would please take a seat here Joslin." He said, ushering her to a desk in the back beside Blaize Zambini. Blaize turned five shades redder, and seemed to be having a small _'issue'_ in his pants. Nearly all then guys in the class had that same problem. Most couldn't take their eyes off of her. Draco knew that he had to stop looking, or he would feel so guilty later. He couldn't betray Hermione like that. Besides, she was just as beautiful as this new girl…if not more.

Joslin was getting her books in order, when she started looking around the room. Many men smiled at her, and she seemed to show no interest whatsoever. She kept looking, but rested her gaze right on Draco. He looked back at her, and she gave him a sexy smile, and a little wink. Draco felt his pulse go wild, and he turned away from her without anything in return. The rest of the class, Draco spent his time trying to avoid the girl he was sure was staring at him the entire time.

Lupin dismissed the class, and Draco began to gather his books. He went to leave when someone grabbed his arm lightly. He was about to turn around and tell them to shove off, when he saw that it was Joslin. She was smiling at him with a huge grin.

"Hi, my name is Joslin. I don't know many people in this school, and I was wondering if you could show me around…you know…the basics?" He looked at her with a quizzical stare before finally saying,

"Well…I am sure you could get anyone else to show you around. If you haven't noticed, more then half the guys in this class were all over you. Why don't you choose one of them?" She looked a little upset, but then her jet blue eyes caught Draco's steel grey ones.

"I don't want anyone else to show me around. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to just give me a little tour. Nothing big…just…please. I don't have any friends here, and it would really be a big help." He couldn't say no now. She looked so pitiful.

"Alright, fine. I'm Draco Malfoy. I am going to Herbology next. Where are you off too?" She smiled.

"I have that same class too. What a coincidence." With that, she took his arm in her hands, and he tried to shrug her off in a polite way, but she wasn't taking the hint. Draco just hoped to god that Hermione didn't see anything. It turned out that Joslin was in all of his classes for the rest of the day. In each class, she would flirt with him, and pick him as a partner for everything. Something about her seemed so off, but Draco couldn't place it. Joslin told him everything about herself. She did in fact live in America for all her life, and she was an only child. Draco didn't tell her much about himself, just because that information was for one person only…Hermione.

Classes had ended for the day, and Draco was about to go back to his dorm when Joslin grabbed his arm. She had this weird smile on her face, and Draco could tell she was flirting.

"Draco…I heard that you are Head Boy this year. Is it true that you have a separate common room?" Draco knew where this was leading, but he played along.

"Yea, the _Head Girl_ and I share it. Hermione is my girlfriend." She looked a little disappointed, but that didn't stop her.

"Oh, I would just love to see it. I heard from people that it is simply fantastic. Could I come back to your common room to just…hang out, or even study?" Draco looked at her like she was mental. This girl wanted to come back to his common room and 'study.' Would Hermione think it was a bad idea? After all, Joslin was just a friend. Plus, Hermione did have guy friends that she hung out with too. So why should it be a problem. Hermione would understand, right? Draco made up his mind.

"Ok, but not for too long." She gave him a huge smile, and once again took his arm. This unsettled Draco a bit…but it wasn't like anything was going on. She was just a friend. He walked them back to the common room, and told her to cover her ears while he said the password. They entered, and Draco was glad that it was empty. Joslin let out a gasp when she looked around. Draco knew that she liked it.

"Draco, this is amazing. We didn't have anything this cool at my old school." She went over to the couch and sat down. "and you even have a TV!" She said turning it on. "I haven't seen one of these in months. Let's watch one of my favorite shows. It's called Grey's Anatomy." Joslin sat Indian style on the couch, and patted her hand for Draco to join her. He resisted at first, but then gave in. The show was ok, but he started to feel a bit of sexual tension building that Joslin was creating.

Joslin's POV

She moved a little closer to him without him noticing, and casually pressed her arm against his for the briefest moments. She knew that it would probably turn him on, but that was her intention. These European boys were so much hotter then Americans. Draco was watching the TV, but he looked so adorable and didn't even know it. Joslin always got what she wanted, and this time…what she wanted was sitting right next to her practically waiting to be kissed and made her boy toy.

He had said he had a girlfriend…but that wasn't a problem. She knew that this girl wasn't as pretty as she was. Winning men's hearts was her specialty. Draco seemed like everything her father would approve of. He was rich and pureblood…just like she was. It would be a perfect match. Joslin couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was way too cute. His blonde hair and muscles made her want to take him there and then.

Draco's POV

He saw Joslin looking at him. He became really nervous. He should be here with her doing this. It felt so wrong. He knew what Joslin wanted, but he didn't know if he could be strong enough to turn her away. She was after all very pretty. It wasn't exactly easy to turn a pretty girl away.

"O, I love this episode…it's the one where Meredith has sex with her guy in one of the hospital rooms. It is sooo romantic." Joslin said. This sentence alone made Draco squirm, but Joslin kept giving him hints of what she wanted.

"How about something to eat?" Draco said trying to get off the couch. Joslin just pushed him down with her arm, and started getting closer to his face. She was almost all the way on him, and it looked like they were in a sticky situation. Joslin began running her hands up and down his chest, and in his hair. Draco knew this was turning him on, but he had to try and fight it.

"Maybe you should gggg." He didn't get the last word out, because just then, Joslin planted her lips firmly on his. The kiss was intoxicating, and sadly, Draco gave into it, and began to respond. Joslin wrapped her arms around his neck, and was straddling him on the couch. Draco began to run his hands up and down her back, as her tongue begged for entrance. He finally allowed it, and felt the intensity of the kiss. Hermione was far from his thoughts at this moment, and he knew that it would only lead to trouble.

Joslin took her shirt off, and threw it on the floor. Draco looked at her large breasts covered by a black lace bra, and began sucking on her neck. They were kissing furiously, but it was not romantic in any way. The kiss grew more intense, and he heard her moan. Just then, Draco heard the worst sound in the world.

"Draco, guess what, I heard we have a new stuud…" Hermione came into the common room talking, but stopped suddenly as she saw the sight before her. Draco looked up at her with guilty eyes, and she looked like she was in shock. Her mouth was hanging open, and her eyes looked like they were about to overflow from tears.

"Hermione…I can explain." But he didn't get the chance to…for right at that moment, Hermione seemed to find her feet, and ran out of the common room as fast as she could.

"No." Draco said, as he pushed Joslin off of him. She looked at him like he had gone mental.

"Draco…what's wrong?" She said, as she stood up and kissed his cheek. Draco pushed her away a bit harder then he had intended.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled at her. She looked insulted, picked up her shirt, and exited the common room…slamming the door behind her. Draco felt awful. He had just betrayed the only woman he ever felt this way about. He knew that he would do anything to try and get her back. He quickly exited the common room as well, going down every corridor. He needed to try and fix this. He needed to try and win back her heart.

He would simply be lost without his angel.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione ran down the hallway. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Tears leaked from her eyes, but she didn't notice. She felt a throbbing pain in her chest, and realized that her heart was cracking in half. She wanted to be sick. How could she believe that he was actually in love with her? How could she have been so stupid? Draco Malfoy would never change…so why did she believe that she could turn him into something good?

Hermione bolted out of the castle. She ran around the lake, climbed a large rock that many students jumped off of for fun. She stopped at the edge, and sat down. She curled her legs up to her chest and let the heart wrenching sobs rack her body. She let every emotion she was feeling come out of her.

Why would he do this to her? Hermione just kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. She had planned on walking into the common room to tell him about the new student from America, then to sit him down and talk to him. She was actually going to tell him that she was in love with him. She felt like an idiot now. He had just been using her all along. Some people never change.

Hermione didn't even know who the girl was that she saw straddling Draco. It must have been the new student, because she had never seen her before. The girl was actually very pretty…and everything Hermione wasn't. Draco actually seemed like he wanted it to happen. The way he was kissing her, and holding her made Hermione want to throw up. She felt the bile rising in her throat, and she couldn't fight it anymore. She kneeled over, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the grass.

She felt so empty inside. How could he do this? She had believed that he saved her…and that he cared about her. He was supposed to be the one person that she could go to for everything. He would never let her down. How wrong Hermione had been.

"Jokes on me." She said out loud. "There is no good in this world anymore." Now she wished more then ever that things were the way they used to be. Harry and Ron at her sides, always protecting her. They would go on adventures with each other, and everything always turned out ok. Now all that was left of the trio was her. She was all alone in this world…

The one person she trusted threw it away. Hermione sat on the rock crying. The sun had set long ago…and she knew that she was due in Professor Snape's office soon. The tears would not stop no matter what she did. She assumed that she looked like crap…and that her cheeks were all red and puffy. On top of everything else…it started to rain. Hermione didn't mind this…and she let the rain wash over her body. It felt so cleansing and pure.

Hermione picked herself up off the rock, and decided that she needed to go on. She needed to be strong for those who needed her. War was coming fast and she could feel it. What Draco did was over now. She was sure that she would never talk to him again, and if she did, it would be back to the old remarks.

She began walking back to the castle in the rain. She needed to become the old Hermione Granger. The bookworm that showed no emotion, and did as she was told. She would continue this school year, but after that…she would join the Order and fight. After all…she had nothing to loose.

She had nothing anymore.

--------------------------------------------------

Well, there it was I hope to have the next chapter finished soon. It won't be too long I promise. Sorry this one was so short. Please leave me comments.


	11. Chapter 11:Agony

Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 11: Agony

It had been three weeks since Hermione had caught Draco in the common room with Joslin. That night seemed so fresh in her mind…and as much as she tried, she could never seem to forget that moment. She remembered the way he said he could explain. How could he ever explain kissing another woman that had nothing to do with her? It made no sense…and she wasn't one to forgive…not anymore anyway.

That night, she had gone to Professor Snape's office for her meeting:

_She had brushed the tears from her face as she entered the large dungeon office. She would show him she was not weak not matter what. Draco had cheated on her…but it wouldn't change the ferocity of her magic. It was the only thing she had control over anymore._

_He was waiting for her behind his desk. He stared with an evil glare, but she determined that she wouldn't let it affect her. He motioned for her to sit, and she did without question. _

"_Miss. Granger, do you know why you are here?" She looked into his eyes that suddenly resembled deep topaz. _

"_I am here to improve my magical skills. I am here to learn how to use my magic so that I can become in control." He looked impressed with her answer and gave her a smirk._

"_You are correct Miss. Granger. I will teach you how to manipulate your power to your advantage. You have to be willing to get hurt, and you have to want this more then anything. I will not sit here and waste my time with you. If you do not put in effort, I will not either. I know you to be a dedicated student, so I will spare lecturing you on the importance of this." Did he just try to compliment her? This was not the Snape she knew._

"_Lets get to work." He said. Hermione stood up from her chair and began walking behind Snape. He was leading her down a corridor that was not familiar to her. It was dark and cold. She didn't like it at all. They finally came into a large room. The ceilings were high, and it was made entirely out of stone. There was nothing in the room. It looked like an arena set up for something._

_Hermione felt her heart pounding in her chest. This was not what she had expected. It looked like a prison. Snape then turned and immediately drew his wand. She felt like she was ready to throw up._

"_This Miss Granger…" He said gesturing to the room. "Is a dueling magic room. It is similar what Voldemort often uses to practice his magic. We will be helping you reveal your magical skills in this room. I will teach you many things that can be helpful…but now I must ask you to give me your wand." Hermione looked like he had just asked for her soul. She was told to never give anyone her wand. It was her defense…but she realized that the point of this was to help her wandless magical skills…so she reluctantly handed it over._

"_Good…now lets get started." He led her over to one side of the room, and walked to the other. He was staring into her eyes, but then gave her a malicious smirk. _

"_I am going to throw a spell at you Miss. Granger. You will be expected to defend yourself against it, and perhaps throw one back at me. I am a teacher…but here we are opponents. I must warn you not to throw any spells that can be too damaging…but since this is all new to you…I don't expect much." This angered Hermione. How dare he even think that she couldn't do a simple spell. She wanted to yell at him._

"_I see you are angered Miss. Granger. Use it to your advantage. Voldemort will try to get you angry. Give him your anger. Focus your mind on what you want…and allow your body to do it." He stood in his dueling stance. She took a deep breath. This is what she was waiting for. She wanted to unload all of her anger she had inside herself. She was going to make it count. Hermione wanted to be known for her power…and she would let Snape see what she had to offer._

"_RICTUMSEMPRA!" Snape shouted. He didn't use his wand, and Hermione saw the curse coming towards her in slow motion. This was really weird. Before she even knew what was happening, her hand went up and the curse bounced off of it, and it Snape in the chest. He went flying across the room. Hermione didn't know what the heck had just happened. She was afraid of what he would do to her now. She braced herself for the blow._

"_Very impressive Miss. Granger. I had assumed you would be powerful…but on the first try." He smirked at her. She was not expecting this. What had she just done? She had no idea how she had blocked that spell. She didn't even say 'protego.' Snape seemed to notice at the exact same time she did._

"_What did you just do Miss. Granger?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. _

"_I have no idea sir…one minute I had a spell tossed at me, and the next my hand just blocked it. I have never heard of anything like this. Please tell me what I did." She needed answers. How did she just block that spell? It was never in any of the books she had ever read. It made no sense._

"_I think you have just used wandless magic without speaking. Even I have not mastered the skill fully. You must have had some former experience." She looked at him wide eyed. She had never even known she could use wandless magic, let alone have practiced it. What was he playing at?_

"_Sir, I must tell you with utmost sincerity that I have never done wandless magic before that day in your classroom. I have no idea what is even happening to me now. I was hoping you could help me."_

"_I do not know what you did. I do not have answers. I was told to instruct you…and I shall do my best. Be warned however Miss. Granger…that this is not to be taken lightly. I sense you have some potential…but this might attract more attention to yourself that is not needed. If the Dark Lord hears word of this he will not hesitate to act. This is why I must teach you to the best of my ability." He looked into her eyes, and she saw something he usually never showed anyone…fear. "I would like you to come here every other night. You need as much time as possible to develop your magic."_

_Hermione nodded her head and went back into battle stance. She didn't want to waste anymore time. Her mind was on Draco and what he had done to her. She wanted to kill that bitch Joslin for what she did. How could Draco expect that she would forgive him? She focused her mind, and heard Snape bellow another curse at her._

"_LESTILLA!" Hermione knew this curse well. It rendered a person numb, and made them delusional. She lifted her hand, and felt power surge through her. She thought of Draco, and how he had hurt her. She became weak for one second…but it was enough for her defenses to be brought down. The curse hit her head on, and she immediately felt a sense of numbness, and stillness._

_Snape walked over to her, and muttered something in her ear. Moments later, she felt the curse leave her body. She was frustrated with herself. How could she let her guard down? She had done everything right. Snape just stared at her with a triumphant smirk. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" She screamed at him. He barely had enough time to register what she had done, but he blocked it none the less._

"_I see you are angry. Use it Miss. Granger! Don't let your defenses down for one minute! Focus!" She nodded and prepared herself for the next spell. They dueled for what seemed like hours. Hermione was so exhausted, and didn't think she could take much more. _

"_If the Dark Lord attacks, he will not let you rest Miss. Granger. I am on orders from Dumbledore to not push you too hard, but I think that in order for you to grasp what will happen if you do not focus, I need to make sure that every evening after you are done with me, you go to sleep exhausted. This will let me learn what your limits are so we can try to expand them." Hermione looked at him like he was nuts. He had just told her that he was going to go until she couldn't go anymore. This thought drove her mad._

"_Again!" He said. They began dueling once more. They didn't stop once for another hour. Hermione finally collapsed on the ground. She had sweat running down her face and her clothes were coated with dirt from spells thrown at her. She could only imagine what she looked like. Snape didn't look to good himself. He was dirty as well, and his hair looked even greasier if that was possible. _

"_I think we are done for tonight. Come back the night after next, and we will continue. This first lesson was hard…but I must warn you that it will only get harder. By the time we are done with these lessons, I expect you to be able to block a full fledge killing curse. You have shown me that it won't take long to accomplish that." She heard him come over to her, and when she looked up, she saw that he had offered her a hand to stand. For the first time…Hermione had seen something in this dark Professor that she never thought was there…compassion._

_That night, Hermione went back to the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch, and when she came in, he ran up to her. She raised her hand, and let the magic flow through her. He didn't come any closer. _

"_Hermione…I love you…please listen to me." But Hermione didn't want to hear it. She was sick of being let down by all the people she once loved. She had no forgiveness left inside of her. She looked at him with hate and malice in her eyes._

"_I no longer want you Draco Malfoy. You can go to hell and back, but I don't care. Go sleep with your whore…because I'm through with you. Don't look at me…don't talk to me…and don't even think about me. Its over." With that said, Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, and slammed the door. She was strong enough. She would not let this break her._

_She didn't even bother to take a shower. Hermione was inches away from her bed, and leaning on it. She would not let Draco get to her. She would be strong. But as much as Hermione tried to fight the pain, she couldn't stop silent tears from running down her face. She collapsed into her bed, and slipped into darkness. _

That night had changed Hermione. She was no longer helpless. Her studies once again consumed her, and she went back into her hiding phase. Her days were spent in classes, and she avoided Draco at all costs. He would try and get her attention by notes or even cornering her in the hallway, but she wouldn't dare look at him, for fear that she would betray her mind, and go with her heart. She knew that a part of her would always love Draco…but was it even love? They hadn't even been that serious…so she expected nothing from him anymore.

Hermione spent her nights either in her room reading up on her spells, or at lessons with Professor Snape. The lessons had indeed been getting harder, but she had progressed so much, and felt herself becoming stronger. When she graduated, the order would surely need her help. Christmas was in two days, and she didn't even want to celebrate it. Mrs. Weasley had invited her to stay with them…but she knew she couldn't face Ron. He stayed far away from her, and acted as if she didn't exist. The only person she had left was herself…and that was fine with her.

Professor Snape told her that she could come down for lessons every night over Christmas break if she wanted to. She knew that he hated Christmas as much as she did, and saw that his company made her feel stronger. Hermione was learning more about her Potions Professor then she ever had before. They would often have moments where they would stop dueling and actually talk. He had even complimented her once. It was so weird.

Hermione knew that Draco had been trying to contact her for the longest time. She missed him terribly, although she would never admit it to herself. What Draco did was so wrong…and she knew that he would never be able to make it up to her. The amount of hurt she felt was just too much. Joslin was spotted around the castle. Everyday she seemed to have a different man on her arm. She was after all a slut now…why try to hide it.

The students who were going home had left that morning. The great hall seemed so empty for breakfast…and it made Hermione cringe. She hated silence. She decided to do something she had never done before. Her magic was blossoming, and the more powerful she became…the more risks she wanted to take. She had bought a broom in third year that had never been used…and she had remembered that day with Draco, and how it had felt. Flying made her feel so free…and she wanted to feel it again.

The balcony was lined with ice, and Hermione had to be careful she didn't slip. Her broom was in her hand, and she was dressed in the warmest clothes she had. She stuffed the wooden stick under her legs, and kicked off the stone. The feeling at first was very scary…but after she was up for five minutes, it turned into wonder. The entire castle was coated with a thick layer of snow, and looked so beautiful. Everything glistened, and made it look like a diamond.

Hermione flew around the grounds and over the forest. She decided to go to the quiddich pitch and see how it felt to fly in the actual arena. It was freezing outside, but Hermione quickly turned her thoughts to something else. The cold gave her a numbing feeling, and it almost helped to reduce the pain in her heart. She saw the stands surrounding her. It was an amazing feeling…almost like being important. She knew now why Harry had loved it so much.

Thinking of Harry made her feel even worse. Hermione wondered if he was getting any better. Voldemort controlled his mind…which made it possible for anything to happen. She felt like she needed to have some part in the war against evil. These lessons with Snape would solve that problem. The more powerful she became, the more she would be of use. Graduation couldn't come any sooner.

Hermione thought that her fingers were going to freeze if she stayed out there any longer, so she headed back to the castle. Her room was warm but not warm enough. A nice hot bath would relax her perfectly. The steaming water calmed her down a great deal, and she once again got lost in the sound of her music.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always

I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go  
And it it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Hermione listened to the lyrics and let herself get lost. Draco had been the only one person she thought she could trust.

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

She felt the heavy water pounding on her body. How could she have been so blind? The thing that hurt her the most was that he knew everything about her. He had known about her father, and had been there for her for everything. She remembered his arms around her. She remembered his kiss lingering on her lips.

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't Speak- by: No Doubt

She didn't know how she was going to get over this. Love seemed hateful and betraying. All she had left was herself. She needed to pull through this…or everyone would tell her she was weak. She couldn't let them have the satisfaction. She would not be weak. Somehow…she needed to forget Draco ever existed. After Hogwarts was over, she hoped she never saw him again.

----------------------------------------

Draco sat in his room. He heard the bath going, and then the music. She had been doing this a lot lately. She would stay in there for hours it appeared. He was so worried about her. He never knew where she was or what she was doing, and it scared him to death. He knew that he had hurt her more then anyone could describe. It wasn't fair that this happened. He hated Joslin for doing this to him, but mostly, he hated himself for letting it happen.

He knew Hermione was in pain. He was so worried about her. Most nights he waited on the common room couch for her to come back. She was gone every other night for almost four hours at a time. He assumed it was Snape's doing, because when she came in the common room, she was always sweaty and looked like she was going to collapse. This made him feel even more guilty.

Draco noticed she hadn't eating much of anything in the great hall, and she had bags under her eyes. He knew it was his fault, and it hurt him to the core. She had avoided him since that night when she told him to basically go to hell. He would try to get her attention, but she seemed to go back to the bookworm girl she was before anything had ever happened. His Hermione had changed, and it was all his fault.

Draco's father had told him that he didn't need to come home for Christmas…and he had planned to spend it with Hermione before he was so stupid…but now, she would have nothing to do with him, and he was so lonely. All of his friends were gone except for Blaize. He would hang out with him…but it just wasn't the same as Hermione. She had this way of making him so happy. He knew that he would never see her smile at him ever again. Why had he been such an idiot?

There was nothing he could do to make her change her mind…but he needed to try anyway. He couldn't let her go this easily. Draco needed to make her see that he was so sorry, and he would never ever hurt her again. She was all he ever wanted, and would do anything to have her…even give up his own father.

Draco decided to do something about it. He grabbed his cloak and headed out of the castle into Hogsmead. The streets seemed so bare, which made him shiver. It was two days before Christmas, so he figured everyone was home with their families. Draco looked in about a dozen shops trying to find the perfect gift for her. He knew that she wouldn't care about something materialistic…but he had to try anyway. It would be the perfect topper on what ha had already planned.

He found a wonderful shop, and they had just what he was looking for. He paid the shopkeeper in a hurry, and went back to the castle in a hurry. He needed to see the headmaster for a favor. Draco didn't know what else to do…but he needed to try and win her back. If this didn't help…then he didn't know what would. It would be the best Christmas gift ever.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco from behind his desk. Draco had just asked him if he could do the surprise for Hermione.

"I think it would be an excellent idea Draco. Miss. Granger needs something to keep her on her toes. Lately I have noticed that she is not doing to well. Do you know why this is?" Draco saw the twinkle in the old mans eyes, and nodded.

"It is all my fault. I was stupid, and I fear that I have hurt her forever. I need to try and show her how I feel about her." Dumbledore gave a tiny laugh.

"I am sure that Miss. Granger will forgive you in time Mr. Malfoy. No matter how she may force herself to feel, her feelings can be swayed. One cannot remain angered forever." Draco looked at the old man, and suddenly found a new respect for him.

"Thank you sir." Draco stood up and left the office. If Hermione would ever forgive him…he would have to make sure that she was never hurt again. He would do anything for her.

--Christmas Day----------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to an alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She realized what day it was and groaned. This was the day she had been dreading. O how she hated cheer. She had found why Snape was always so grumpy. She assumed that he hated love as well.

She rolled out of bed, and put her hair in a ponytail. Deciding that she had nothing else to do, she went down to the common room and found it to be empty. There was some hot chocolate in a mug on the table. She found it to be from Dobby as a Christmas present. Hermione loved her elf friends. They always knew what she really wanted. Warmth spread through her as she drank the hot liquid. The fire was roaring, and she sat on the couch to feel the heat.

The Christmas tree in the common room was glittering with ornaments and lights. It had reminded her of the tree she used to help decorate with her parents when she was little. Christmas hadn't been that way in a long time. Under the tree there were actually presents. Hermione wondered who on earth they could be from, and went over to investigate. There were several boxes addressed to her. She was not expecting anything from anyone.

She opened them one by one, and was very surprised. Ginny had sent her some make up and jewelry and her mother had made her a purple fuzzy scarf. She loved that Mrs. Weasley was so nice to her. There was a gift to her from Ron, and she found that it was a bag of candy and chocolates. Attached to the gift was a note that said,

_Mione, sorry I have been such a git. Happy Christmas. I hope we can be friends. _

Hermione smiled. She had thought that Ron hated her. She had missed him too. She was glad he finally came to his senses. There was gift in black wrapping, and she saw it was from Snape. He had never sent anyone a present. She opened it and found a book titled _Wandless Magic and its Uses._ She smiled, and couldn't wait to read it. Her Professor didn't hate her as much as he let on after all.

There was a gift addressed to her from Dumbledore. His gifts were usually given to Harry, and Hermione thought it was rather odd that he would give her anything. She opened it, and gasped. He had given her a pensive. She heard that they were very expensive, and hard to create. Tears welled up in her eyes when she read the note attached to the pensive.

_For all the bad in this world, there has never been a student to refuse it as well as you. Hope is something we must never give up. I hope this gift helps you remember the times in your life that were not full of loss and sadness. Things may be bad, but it is always assured to get better. Never stop trying. I have always had faith that great things would come from you. Do not shut out the world that is so desperate for your talent. I always thought of you as more of a granddaughter then a student. Use your power well._

_With_ _Love,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

No one had told her they loved her in a long time. It had been years. Draco never even said it. She loved Dumbledore like a grandfather, and now she knew that he loved her the same way. It was the best gift she had ever been given. Hermione wiped her eyes, and saw that there was one present left for her under the tree.

It was a rectangular box wrapped in dark green paper. Hermione immediately knew who it was from, but she almost didn't want to open it. He had hurt her so much already, what more could he do? Hermione decided that looking couldn't hurt. She ripped off the shiny paper, and saw a velvet box. She cracked the box open and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. In the box was a silver necklace. It had a pendant on the end, but Hermione had to take it out of the box to see it closer.

The pendant was a small silver and white angel. Its wings were spread wide, and its hands held three stones in the center. One stone was red, one was green, and there was a diamond in the middle. Hermione thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but knew that she couldn't wear it. He could not buy her heart with jewelry. She saw an envelope attached to the box, and pulled out a letter.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that I have wronged you in so many ways. I cannot put into words how deeply sorry I am. I lie in bed night after night wishing that you would come back to me. I was a fool, and I want to tell you that there has never been anyone else as beautiful or as sweet as you. All I ever think of is your face. I would do anything to see you smile at me again. If there was anything I could ever do for you to forgive me, I would do it. You have always had my heart, and will continue to hold onto it forever. _

_I knew that I never told you when we were going out, but I should have told you every day. I am in love with you Hermione Jane Granger. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. You are perfect to me. I know that a necklace will not solve anything, and that is only the smallest part of your gift from me. Someday, if you ever choose that I am worthy enough of your love in return, I hope you can wear the necklace with pride, and know how much I love you. _

_My gift to you is my love. I want to prove to everyone how much I love you. I am asking…no begging you for my forgiveness. I would settle for friendship if I had to, but I cannot live any longer without you in my life. Please do me the honor of going to the Great Hall for dinner as soon as everyone is back from holiday. _

_With all my love,_

_Your Draco_

Hermione didn't know that she was crying until the tears came pouring onto the letter. He had just told her that he loved her. It was getting so hard to hate him when he did things like this. She wasn't supposed to forgive him ever, but something inside of her told her that she couldn't help how she felt. In truth, she would always love him to….she just didn't know how long she could keep it a secret.

Draco had wronged her, and had cheated. She just felt something inside of her that she hadn't felt since they were together. The Hermione Granger people once knew was starting to show again…and she was almost afraid that she would loose her focus to join the order. For now, she would just stick to the plan. Draco would try to fight for her…and she would try to resist as long as possible….but how long would it take before she cracked in half under his powerful heart.

-----------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked chapter 11! Stay tuned for chapter 12 soon. I am trying to balance my time so I can read and write. I just got the third book in the Twilight series, and it is hard to put it down. Don't worry though, I wont neglect my writing. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12:Surprises

Hey guys! This chapter has a lot going on, and I hope you love it as much as I did writing it. Thank you to all the people who leave reviews. Your devotion to reading is amazing. Here is chapter 12! Please Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Surprises

Hermione woke up with a start. Christmas break had ended, and this was the day she was dreading the most. Draco had asked her to meet him in the Great Hall tonight at dinner. Hermione didn't understand why he couldn't just talk to her without all those people there, but he had made the whole thing so vague. She knew that she had to go…or else she would feel so stupid. Hermione didn't owe him anything, but she felt like she had to give him at least some credit for going to the trouble of getting her a gift.

She decided that it wouldn't be a big deal, but she didn't know why she was so nervous. Hermione had picked out the perfect outfit that would make her look attractive, and had pinned her hair up in a loose bun that flattered her face. Dinner was being served tonight at six, and she was going to be a little late to not look too excited. Classes went so slow, and Hermione became a little more nervous with each passing class. Even Snape asked her if something had happened. He wasn't his usual mean self to her lately, and it seemed that they reached a common ground. This made Hermione a little happier.

Draco wasn't in any of the classes for the day, and Hermione wondered what was going on. She didn't want to be made a fool of. What if this was some trick to make her feel even worse? She couldn't put the fears from her mind as dinner time rolled around. Hermione could barely concentrate on her homework thinking about what was going to happen. The clock read five thirty, but she decided to start getting ready. She had put on a little make up that Ginny had given her for Christmas, and had re done her hair.

When the clock read five to six, Hermione began to walk down to the great hall. Her steps were slow and dragged out. She was dreading and looking forward to this moment for the past four days, but suddenly, she was not so sure she wanted to go through with it. Her stomach began to churn with anticipation, and she wanted to turn around and run…but she held strong and forced herself to keep walking. When she reached the great hall, the doors were closed. She took a deep breath and peeked her head inside.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, so she decided to come in. Hermione took slow steps to her table, and sat down between Ginny and Ron. Ron looked at her with a sad stare and Hermione just smiled at him.

"Its ok Ron…I forgive you. I missed you." Ron gave her a small hug and started filling her in on what happened during Christmas break. Hermione decided not to mention what Malfoy had given her.

The food came and everyone started to pig out. Hermione had no clue what was going on. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, but saw no sign of platinum blonde hair that she was so used to. Hermione felt her heart sink. Had all of this been a joke to embarrass her? Had he done this so she would show up and then be stood up? Hermione started to get a little teary. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"Hey Ron…I think I am going to go back to my common room. I'm not feeling very well." He nodded at her but looked concerned.

"Is everything ok Mione?" She just nodded and tried to not look into his eyes. For then he would see her start to cry. Hermione got up from the table, and started walking towards the door. She stopped however midway when she heard something unusual.

It was music. It sounded like a guitar. Hermione was looking everywhere for the source of it, but she couldn't locate where it was coming from. She then stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. She let out a gasp. In the front of the great hall stood Draco Malfoy holding a guitar and playing. There was a microphone in front of him and a small band behind him. It looked like he was about to sing. Hermione just stood there with her mouth open as he continued to play a song she thought she had heard before.

"_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath   
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms   
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel"_

"_And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you   
Without you here"_

Hermione stared at him from across the hall. All eyes seemed to be fixed on Draco, but he was staring directly at her. His voice sounded like heaven, and the lyrics brought tears to her eyes. He continued to play while looking at her and he seemed to be smiling as he sang.

"_And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill the pain"  
_

"_Truth is never vain_

_It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand  
I never had this planned"_

"_And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you   
Without you here."_

Hermione realized that she was unconsciously moving towards him slowly. He held her gaze and slowly he began to walk towards her as well. Draco kept singing and Hermione thought she was actually smiling. He was singing to her…he was doing this for her.

"_My head lies to my heart  
And my heart it still believes  
It seems the ones who love us are the ones  
That we deceive  
But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me."_

"And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you   
Without you here"

Draco set the guitar down and the band continued to play the melody. He stepped back up to the microphone.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said looking at her. The entire hall stared open mouthed to what he just said. Tiny whispers erupted at the tables, but Hermione no longer cared. She was running towards Draco as fast as she could, and he was doing the same. Hermione reached him and kissed him on the mouth furiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco put his hands on her waist and moved into the kiss.

The entire hall then did something unexpected…they burst into applause…and the girls all made "sighs" and "awwws." Hermione then pulled away from Draco and gazed into his eyes smiling. She felt the tears spill over her cheeks, and she didn't resist.

"It was all for you." He said to her. "I love you so much." Hermione kissed him on the lips again, and moved her tongue with his. The band finished the song, and Hermione pulled away from Draco. The band then started to play another song, and all of the students got up and started dancing. Hermione looked up at the heads table, and Dumbledore was grinning at her with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco pulled her close to his body and started swaying back and forth. It was a fast song…but Hermione and Draco didn't seem to notice. Hermione rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This felt so right. All that Draco did to her seemed to float away. She was here right now in his arms, and he had said that he loved her. He got up in front of the school and had told everyone how he felt about her. She thought it was the best thing anyone had ever done.

When the entire hall was dancing along to the music and no longer paying attention to Draco and Hermione, Draco pulled her along out of the great hall. He led Hermione to the common room and sat down on the couch next to her. His eyes never left her face, and she could feel it burning a deep crimson from the previous events.

"Hermione…" He said with eagerness in his voice. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you so much, and I never want anyone but you. Please know that she meant nothing to me. She led me here and I didn't think of what was happening before it was too late. I want no one else but you…I cannot live without you. I know that you are in pain, and I would do anything to take it away. I would die for you if I had to." Hermione looked at him with tears still spilling down her cheeks. Her heart told her yes, and he head told her no. It was time for her to choose, and she thought she would explode. She didn't know if she was ready to decide yet.

"Draco, you hurt me so bad. All I could think about was you with _her_ all the time. I felt so betrayed. You were the only one I thought I could trust. Why did you hurt me? O god, it hurt so bad." Her tears became more heavy, and Draco pulled her tightly into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, and hair while rubbing her back.

"Hermione, I know that you will never trust me like that again…but I cannot live without you. I will do anything for you. I would never cheat on you again. Please, take me back. Let me love you. I wont give up. I will never give up on you." Hermione pulled away from him and examined his face. He looked so sincere, and Hermione didn't want to resist it any longer. Truthfully, she needed him too. She needed him with her entire heart. Hermione wasn't complete without him.

"Ok." She said in a shaky voice. A grin started showing on Draco's face that turned into the best smile she had ever seen. Hermione saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"O Hermione." He said while hugging her furiously to his chest. "I love you so much." Hermione couldn't say it to him yet…it wasn't the right time, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I know." His lips were on hers, and he moved with such desire and passion. His tongue begged her lips for entrance, which she allowed. They were both breathing so heavily, and Hermione began to get dizzy from the kiss. Draco pulled away just in time, and was still smiling at her. Hermione began to shiver. She was getting cold more often, and it would come and go so rapidly. It felt like she was sitting in a tub of ice, and she winced from the cold. Draco noticed.

"What's wrong angel?" Hermione just continued to shake not looking at him. "Your…your shaking…o my god your freezing." He said while feeling her skin. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the fire, which immediately ignited. He then took a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shivering body. It didn't help much, but it made a little of a difference. Hermione didn't know why this was happening to her. Ever since she had found out she could use wandless magic, she had been getting periods where she was freezing all the time.

Draco laid himself on top of her in an attempt to get her warmer, but Hermione began to feel sharp pains up her spine. It was almost like her back was reacting badly from the cold. Draco noticed the pain in her face, and went wild with worry.

"I'll be right back." He said to her with a small kiss on her cheek. Hermione didn't want him to leave her, but she knew that whatever it was would help. The cold only seemed to get worse, but Hermione knew that the room was very hot from the fire. She felt like it was 20 degrees in the room. Her teeth were chattering, and the cold was starting to make every inch of her hurt.

Draco came back almost four minutes later and began to pick her up off the couch. He left the blanket there, and Hermione started to protest. She was so cold, and the blanket was helping a bit.

"Drrracccooo…..IItttttsss fffffrrrreeeezzzzziiiingg." Hermione said.

"It will be ok…I have an idea." Draco said while he carried her into the bathroom. Hermione saw that there was a huge bath made, and she could see the steam coming out of the water. Draco shut the door to try and preserve the heat, and set Hermione on her feet. She slumped over towards the floor, but he caught her just in time. Hermione felt like everything was sitting in ice. She wanted to scream.

"Let me help you." Draco told her. He took off her clothes piece by piece, looking only at her eyes and then laid her in the scorching tub. Hermione began to relax immediately. The water was so warm, and the cold was starting to go away. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold to go away completely. She heard something splash next to her, and turned to find that Draco had gotten in next to her.

"Holy Shit! This is hot!" He said as he looked at her. Hermione didn't know why she was unaffected. Draco seemed to relax after a few minutes as well, and then went up to Hermione. They just stared at each other for minutes not saying anything. Draco was more like scrutinizing her.

"What happened back there Hermione?" He said after a long time. "You scared the shit out of me." Draco came up close to her in the tub and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Hermione relaxed even more in his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"I don't know Draco. I have been getting cold a lot lately. It seems to last hours sometimes, and I have no idea why. My body goes cold, and it doesn't matter what I do, the heat doesn't come to me." He went rigid in her arms. Draco pulled away from her a bit and stared into her eyes.

"Hermione did you tell anyone about this?" She just looked at him and nodded her head 'no.' Draco seemed to get a little angry, and then composed himself.

"This could be serious. I don't want to see you like that ever again. You need to talk to the headmaster or even Snape. I don't want you to get hurt." He put his hands on either side of her face and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "You are the only thing I have left. I would die before I let anything happen to you." His words cut through her heart and ignited a flame there. He actually cared about her…and she was pretty sure that she was in love with him…but it was too soon to tell.

"Your right and I will talk to Snape about this tomorrow night. It seems to be getting worse with time." He kissed her cheek and sat down on the seat next to her. Hermione then did something unexpected…she went to go sit down on his lap. He let her do whatever she wanted, which sometimes scared Hermione. When she sat down she noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxers. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and he started laughing.

"Didn't expect that one now did you?" He said while smirking. Hermione just smacked him playfully. She couldn't help but admire his chizzled chest and arms. Years of quiddich had done him good. He saw her looking and his smirk grew even wider. He came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Everything you see is yours you know. You don't have to ask…just do what feels right." Hermione felt his hot breath on her neck and felt like she could die. Draco noticed her reaction, and began to lay light kisses just below her ear. They then became more demanding and soon he was trailing his tongue along her skin. Hermione let out a soft moan. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Hermione knew that if he didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be able to control herself, and it would lead to something she wasn't ready for yet. She knew that she was in love with Draco…but she wasn't ready to give him that part of herself…not yet anyway. Hermione pulled away from him, and saw a frown on his face.

"I'm hot." She made up. Hermione really didn't want to get out of the tub…but he was making it too hard not to give in. Hermione grabbed the towel next to the tub on the floor and got out. She wrapped it tightly around herself, but the cold was still a shock. She wanted to get under five blankets and sit under the sun for hours. Draco noticed her reaction to the air, and got out as well. Hermione tried not to look at him until he had a towel around himself, because she would not be able to stop staring.

The floor all of the sudden seemed very fascinating, and Hermione looked at that until she felt two stone arms wrap around her waist. She relaxed against his chest and let his hands wander all over her. Hermione closed her eyes and suddenly felt exhausted. The day had been so overwhelming. Draco had given her the best gift in the world, and now here she was in his arms. Hermione turned around in his arms and let her head rest against his chest. She wanted to be as close to him as she could.

Hermione pulled away, only to lead them into her room. It was cold, so Hermione got on the bed and wrapped herself in many blankets, not bothering to change out of her towel. She was just too tired. She felt Draco climb in beside her and she smiled with her eyes closed. He snuggled close to her, and she felt him stroking her hair and her face with his fingertips.

"You so beautiful." He whispered to her. Hermione opened her eyes a bit to take him in. His eyes were staring at her, and his hair was falling in his face a bit. He looked so unreal. Hermione was wondering if this was another one of her dreams. There was only one way to find out. Hermione leaned up to him and pressed her lips softly to his. He reacted at once, and put his one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. Hermione rubbed her hands all over his chest and back. Draco let out a moan in his throat.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was full of passion and longing. Hermione smiled at him, and curled up against his chest. She never wanted him to go anywhere ever again. Hermione felt so safe in his arms, and for this night…no one could touch her. For this night…she would be finally free to be herself. Darkness soon overtook Hermione…but it wasn't her usual peaceful sleep. Nightmares haunted her mind, and she wanted to wake up…but she couldn't find the strength.

"_How strong do you think you are mud blood?" Hermione heard a sickening hiss. She looked around and she was in a dark room. There was no furniture except for a huge chair at the end of the room. It looked more like a throne. The walls were made of stone, and the room smelled like blood…which made Hermione want to be sick. She looked around, and immediately identified who's voice it was…Belatrix Lestrange. _

_Her hair was a deep black, and she had the most ugly and evil smile on her face. She was standing not too far away from Hermione, and her wand was pointed directly at her._

"_I have heard that you are more powerful then the Dark Lord himself…but I do not believe these rumors…for I know that my Lord could easily pick you off. Your nothing more then an insignificant mud blood…and Bella is here to finish you off the way it was intended." She raised her wand up to yell a curse. "CRUCIO!" Hermione wasn't fast enough to block the spell, and felt the familiar jolt of that curse. Her bones were screaming, and her muscles were twitching in ways they shouldn't be._

"_Its time to put you in your place." She yelled. Hermione felt someone else enter the room…and Belatrix immediately bowed down to the floor. Hermione wanted to cry. She knew that Bella would only bow to one person…Voldemort. _

"_Bella dear…I think I should like to take it from here if you don't mind. I am very pleased you were able to capture this one…you shall be rewarded greatly. Now leave us!" He hissed. She felt Bella's small frame move across the stone room, then exit quietly. It was just Hermione and Voldemort now. Hermione was doomed._

"_So…Miss. Granger…I hear many rumors about you all the time. It seems that you are more popular then me when it comes to stories. I do think I should change that. I would like to see if you are everything people say you are…though I doubt a mud blood could even try to stand up to the most powerful wizard alive." Hermione looked up slowly. She was met by two yellow eyes, and the haggard Voldemort. He resembled that of a toad._

"_Get on your feet mud blood! Lets see if you are what everyone says. I presume you know how to duel." Hermione felt her heart sink. She was about to duel and loose. No one could beat Voldemort but Harry…it was a fact. Voldemort took several paces away from her, and Hermione felt queasy in her stomach. She didn't have a wand…but Snape had prepared her enough to do it wandless. _

_His eyes bore into her face, and the room seemed to get smaller. Silence bounced off of every wall…then the duel began._

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted. Hermione was quick enough, and blocked the curse with her hand. The Dark Lord stopped dueling to look at her with an angered expression. He had obviously not know she could do wandless magic. He became even more enraged when she sent the curse spiraling back towards him. He caught Hermione off guard for one second, and she felt a curse hit her in the chest. It was Sectumsempra. The blood curse. Hermione felt the crimson wine run out of her body like a river. She slumped to the floor and saw Voldemort look pleased with himself. _

"_Well mud blood…it wasn't a total waste. At least I got some entertainment." Hermione felt the sensation of slipping away as she saw Voldemort crouch down beside her. He looked at her face with disgust._

"_Pity…you would have been so promising in my ranks." He touched his finger to her cheek and Hermione let out a long scream. Searing pain was jolting though every bone._

Hermione woke up screaming. She was surrounded by her own sweat, and she felt like she wanted to die. She realized that she was in her own room when she looked around, and she felt two arms wrapped around her tightly. The lights were on, and Hermione felt that they were not alone. She turned to see Dumbledore sitting beside the bed staring at her with a curious gaze. Hermione didn't care…she let the tears that were stinging her eyes fall to the bed below her. Draco held her even tighter.

Hermione turned around to face Draco, and rested her head on his chest. He seemed to be holding her like a baby…too afraid that she would break. Hermione's heart rate was through the roof, and her breathing came out in loud gasps for air.

"shhhh….its ok…it was just a dream." Draco cooed in her ear. Hermione could still not seem to calm down however. The worry was evident in his voice.

"Hermione…" She heard Dumbledore say. What was he even doing here anyway? Draco seemed to know what she was thinking and interrupted.

"Headmaster is here because I called him an hour ago when you wouldn't wake up. You looked like you were having a really bad dream, and you kept yelling. It scared me to death." Hermione hugged him tighter to her, and she didn't seem to notice that she was still only wearing a towel.

"Hermione." The headmaster said again. "I know that you are frightened, and that you had a bad dream, but you must tell me what you saw. It is very important that I know for your safety and the school's." Hermione turned to look at him and started to tell him everything. She told him about Bellatrix and Voldemort in the chamber, and all that happened. When she was finished, she looked at the headmaster to try and figure out what he was thinking.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Thank you for letting me know Miss. Granger. Please get some rest, you don't look well." Hermione was so confused. She had just told him everything, and that was all he had to say? She wanted to know what the hell was going on, and no one ever told her anything. He turned and exited the room quickly before Hermione had the chance to say anything. He left her sobbing without any answers. Draco seemed to notice this too, because he had said,

"I thought he would be a help. I guess I was wrong." Hermione just nodded her head. Draco turned her around to face him again. She cried into his chest, and he never let her go.

"It was so awful Draco. He was there and I couldn't stop him. I was bleeding to death, and I couldn't do anything about it." Draco looked paler then usual, and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what's going on with you Hermione. I told the headmaster about how you are always freezing, and when I alerted him of this, he seemed upset. I thought he would solve this for us. It's killing me to not know what's wrong with you." He held Hermione for a while, and she didn't want to have to go back to sleep. She didn't want to risk having another dream.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens. I am more afraid then you are about what is happening…but we just have to take things as they come. By the way…what time is it…I'm not really in the mood to go back to sleep." Hermione said, as the tears stopped. She was starting to forget the dream already…that was a good thing.

"It is about three in the morning…but we don't have to sleep if you don't want. I understand if you never want to sleep again. Let's just sit here, or we could go downstairs and watch a movie or something." He said. Hermione thought it was a good idea, and she went to get off the bed. She didn't notice that Draco was sitting on part of the towel when she went to get up, and it slipped off of her…leaving her totally laid out for him to see.

Draco didn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He just stared at her with a longing in his eyes. Hermione went to cover herself up, but she couldn't seem to find anything to grab a hold of.

"Wow." Was all that came out of Draco's mouth. Hermione decided to snatch the towel off the bed that once covered her and put it back on.

"Stop looking at me Draco!" Hermione scolded him. He turned away, but she noticed he was smirking. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin she thought. When she had the towel securely around herself she told Draco it was ok to look. He still had the same gaze of longing in his eyes as he got off the bed…and Hermione thought it best to get out of the bedroom before he did anything that they would both regret later.

Hermione went out of her door and walked down the steps. She sat on the couch and Draco followed. She rested her head on the back, which was soon moved by Draco and placed on his chest. They sat like that for a while, until Hermione popped in the DVD, _American Pie_. She needed to laugh, and this was the funniest movie she owned. Hermione thought over the day. Draco had proved to her that he loved her…then they almost had sex on more then one occasion…then she had the nightmare of her life. What else could go wrong?

Just then, Hermione spotted a letter on the coffee table. She remembered that Dumbledore had left it to her after Harry had been sent away. She still hadn't read it yet. She knew that she couldn't put it off much longer, so she picked it up and appraised it in her hands.

"Is that the letter Potter left you?" Draco asked from behind her with malice in his voice.

"Yeah…I still haven't read it yet." Hermione replied still staring at the elegant script of her name on the envelope.

"I say that you should burn it. The shit head deserves none of your time." Draco said. Hermione felt like she needed to know what he said. She felt like this was Harry's way of telling her something important. Hermione needed to read it soon or she would go crazy. She flipped the envelope over and split the seal. Inside the envelope was a letter written in Harry's neat penmanship. She took one last look at Draco, who wasn't too happy she was going to read it, and began to listen to Harry's voice through his words.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I cannot put into words how much grief I feel for what I have done to you. I trust that Dumbledore has told you that Voldemort gets into my mind and controls me. Let me just say that I would never hurt you ever. It was the last thing in the world I would ever have done. He knew how I felt about you… and he used that to make you hate me…and to hurt you. Hermione I love you so much. That night that we broke up was so fuzzy to me. He gets into my mind and I cannot do anything about it but sit and watch myself commit these violent acts. I have no control over myself anymore. _

_I am so sorry for what I have done. I am very happy that Draco was able to stop me before I did the unthinkable. Hermione, please forgive me for hurting you. I would never let anything happen to you…and when this is all over, and he is gone for good, I will make you see just how much I care for you. Voldemort has no secrets from me anymore. I am in his mind almost all the time…and I see things he does not wish me to see. Let me tell you now that you are in great danger. I know that it is sudden…and I cant go into too much detail…but there was a prophesy I saw that had your name in it. Voldemort wanted it badly…and when he got a hold of it, I felt his anger triple from what was revealed._

_He saw something about you that does not please him, and he will do anything he can to try and hurt you more. Hermione I am so worried about you, and from where I am now, I will not let Voldemort control me. I love you with all my heart…please forgive me. If you need to write to me at any time for anything at all…write to me on the back of this letter. The ink will disappear once you have written it, and get me the message. We can talk as much as you want. I need company anyway…so I don't go insane. I am so sorry once again…I cant seem to say it enough. I love you._

_Yours Always,_

_Harry_

Hermione saw the words over and over in her head.

I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you.

He had never meant to hurt her…she somehow knew it all along. Shock surged through Hermione, and she suddenly felt lightheaded. Draco noticed this, and put his arms around her to hold her steady. He leaned them back on the couch, and let whatever Harry had written sink in. Hermione was attacked because of Voldemort. Everything was happening to her because of him. Voldemort saw something about her that made him furious…and he was after her…to kill her.

Hermione bolted up to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Draco was not far behind her, and entered the bathroom…standing at the far wall.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco's voice rang in her ears, but she seemed to be off in another world. She looked at him through teary eyes and answered.

"Voldemort is trying to kill me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. I seem to be writing more in Hermione's POV…and that is because I use Draco's only to explain certain things. Sorry if that confuses anyone. A lot happened in this chapter…mostly because I needed to fit everything into this chapter so I could write the next one as planned. The song that was featured was called Without You Here- by the Goo Goo Dolls. I hope you keep reading! Please R&R!


End file.
